At dawn we'll be free
by Meandmyguitar
Summary: And me, what do I have? A family? What is that? Milah? No, because she's dead, her son? he hates me, Emma? I thought I would be able to love again with her but I was total and completely wrong. My revenge? The crocodile's dear family would kill me on the spot. Because he's got one and I've got nothing. – You've got me- she simply said./SleepingHook/AU Post 2x22.-Complete.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fic. It's an idea that has been in my mind for many days and I've decided to share it. English is not my mother tongue so there must be many language mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to its respective owners.**

**1. PROLOGUE.**

She was staring at the blue and quiet ocean, thinking about all that had happened in the last days. If three months before someone had told her that she would leave everything to run off with him (specially him) she would have laughed. Her? The princess who had received the best educacion in her big and comfortable castle running off with a despicable pirate? Speaking of the devil, he approached her, giving her a loving embrace.

- What are you thinking of?- he asked.

- Mulan must be still freaking out.

- Surely. She wasn't exactly happy when I last saw her. But don't think about that now.

- After all that's happened?- she stopped talking for a moment. The memories from the last day were still stuck on her mind - She must think I'm crazy, as everyone... Phillip... - her voice sounded weaker when she pronounced that name. Phillip had been her prince, her savior and she had left him without any explanation. - He'll never forgive me.

- I don't think so. He'll do. You have just followed your heart.

- What have you said?- she asked, surprised.

- Nothing. - he tried to repair his mistake. What had he already said? For god's sake, he was the casanova of the seas, he didn't say such cheesy things!

- So...- she tried to change the subject- Where are we leading now?

- Neverland... I want to show you something.

Right after saying this, he picked up a magic bean from his pocket and threw it to the sea, making a portal appear and sailing straight to it.


	2. How it all started

**2. HOW IT ALL STARTED.**

- ¡Neal!- was the first word they heard from the strange pirate boat that had appeared in the horizon moments before. Mulan, Phillip, Neal and her had watched it approach to the shore until it finally stopped and six people approached them from it. One of them, the blonde that had screamed ran desperately to hug (and what a hug!) the latest addition to their small group. A ten-year-old boy joined them screaming "Dad!". After them, another familiar face came: Snow White, hand in hand with a man who couldn't be another but her husband, the famous Prince James. Another woman walked before them, Aurora and Phillip recognized her: she was King Leopold's wife; she had been to their kingdoms many times with her husband (wasn't she who had cast the curse?). Finally, they realized that there was an old man with them, who seemed to be thinking about how to approach them and was just staring at Neal with wet eyes. The kid noticed that:

- Grandpa, he's alive! Come here - said approaching him and taking his arm. The old man tried to resist.

- Henry, I don't think...

- Papa- said Neal, who hadn't moved from the spot. That could be just his imagination, but Mr. Gold would swear that his son was about to cry. For a moment nobody said anything. The tense silence was broken by Emma, who whispered "go" to her boyfriend. Still hesitating, he walked a couple of footsteps.

- Let's go grandpa- Henry insisted and tried to make the old man move towards his son, but it wasn't necessary because Neal started to run (as fast as you can run in the sands of the beach) and hugged his father.

- Bae... I...- for the first time in a really long time Mr. Gold didn't know what to say. His tears started to run down his face. - I'm so sorry.

- Doesn't matter... doesn't matter- said Baelfire trying not to cry.- You've came. - he kept hugging his father.- You've kept your promise.

Nobody spoke for a couple of minutes, no one felt the necessity to break that silence, which wasn't tense anymore... until a new voice came from the ship.

- I am the captain! Why haven't you told me anything about this?

Nine pairs of eyes stared at the man who was also staring at them from aboard.

- Hook- whispered Neal- What is he doing here?

- It's a long story- answered his girlfriend.

- Can we trust him?- asked Mulan, who hadn't spoken in a while.

- I guess so- said James. - In fact, he's been resting since he helped us in may fights and was hurt.

During that small conversation, Killian had come to the beach and approached them.

- Baelfire... I thought you were dead- said looking at him. He gave him a cold glance. - I... I'm glad you are alive.

- Thank you- answered Neal with the same cold tone. The pirate noticed the rest of the people who were there.

- Ladies- he bowed to Aurora and Mulan with a smile. - It's always a pleasure.

- Stay away from them! - Phillip warned him. - I know what you did- he looked at Aurora meaningfully.

- You must be Prince Phillip... The typical handsome, gentle, brave and boring prince. It's a pleasure. - said the pirate. Immediately he was punched by Phillip.

- Please, can we behave as civilized people?- Mr Gold asked.

- Yes, I'm sorry- apologized the prince. - It's just that...

- Don't worry, I think we all understand you- answered James.

The night fell and the Jolly Roger's crew were leaded to the refuge Mulan and the rest had built near the beach. The Fairytale Land was exactly as Mary Margaret and Emma reminded from their last visit. Their hosts gave them some food and soon started to ask them about their adventures. They told them how they had saved Henry from Peter Pan and how their adventure had ended up in another unexpected place: Avalon.

- Greg and Tamara had more magic beans hidden - explained Charming- And Emma was hurt in the battle... - he did a pause and stared at his daughter- really hurt.

- We didn't need to think twice. We had the beans and my friend...- Mary Margaret breathed deeply- Lancelot had told me about that magic island, Avalon. Its waters are the same as Lake Nostos'.

- So we went there and could save Emma- continued her husband. - Though it wasn't easy. We had to fight many creatures there. We were lucky to have Hook in our team- the captain didn't say anything, he just kept drinking silently.

- And how did you come here? - asked Neal, really intrigued.

- Avalon doesn't take you where you want to be, it takes you when you need to be - answered his father.

- You just have to sail away from the island and it will take you there... whatever 'there' means- ended Regina.

- We all thought that we were returning to Storybrooke, but, obviously, we needed to come here- added Emma, taking Neal's hand.

After the dinner, they kept talking about everything: Storybrooke, how Phillip had been rescued, Neverland, Avalon... until Henry fell asleep in his father's arms.

- Well, I think we all should go to sleep. It's been a long day.- said Charming. Everyone agreed.

- You can come to the Jolly Roger if you want- said Emma to the smaller group.

- You don't have to go there, you can spend the night here- said Phillip.

The visitors decided to take his advice. The refuge was comfortable enough, but small, so Aurora was trapped between Mulan and Emma. Suddenly, she felt how someone was moving and opened her eyes. She saw how Killian got up and walked outside. He had been so serious during all the night, so opposite to the one she had known that, after being thinking about it for some minutes (he could be plotting something, he was a pirate after all), Aurora decided to trust what Snow's family had said about him and went out to look for him. She hadn't forgotten that he'd had mercy upon her when he'd been working with Cora. Maybe something was bothering him and needed someone to talk to. She tried not to wake up her friends and, when she looked at the Jolly Roger, she saw a light in it. With difficulty, she reached the place where that light were and saw the captain sitting in the deck, close to a box which contained bottles of rum.

- Why are you here?- she asked. He turned his head to look at her. That was a question he wanted to ask too, but instead, he answered it.

- I belong here.- she understood. He didn't feel part of the group. She tried to cheer him up:

- They've told us you've changed and have helped them a lot. If you keep acting like this, you can be forgiven one day.

- I'm a pirate. Pirates can't change, can they?

- Why are you so sad?- she sat near him.

- I'm not sad. I'm free now, there's no brat to look for, there's no lost son to find. Now I can return home.- he took another gulp of rum.

- You are sad... and drunk. By the way, you don't have a home, do you?

- Drunk? I've just started. Would you like to drink with me princess?

- You haven't answered my question.

- Why would you care? You've got your dear prince, people around you...

- You could be part of them if you wanted.

- I don't need your compassion. I'm captain Hook for god's sake!-he shouted- I tricked and attacked you and your friends. I stole your heart...

- Emma thinks there is something good in you. And so I do. You returned my heart. You took care of Bae when he was a child.- Killian tried to say something, but she didn't let him- You betrayed that crazy guys who kidnapped Henry and helped his family to find him...

- What else could I do?

- Don't be stupid. You are not so cold and selfish as you pretend. I think you are sad, you try to hide it but, in the end, you want what they have: a place to go, with friends and a family. You don't know how I miss my parents. Do you miss them too?

- Do you want to drink with me, princess?- he repeated. She decided not to insist.

- Sure. - he gave her a bottle.- And the cup?

- The cup?- Killian looked at her as if she were mad- Oh, my dear princess, how spoiled you are!

- Spoiled?- asked Aurora. Then, she took a long gulp from the bottle. She regretted it immediately- Oh my god! - He laughed.

- Ah, my little princess, you have so much to learn- he looked at her with naughty eyes.

She didn't answer. She hadn't noticed before how beautiful his eyes were.

- Hello! -he said.- Is there anything in my face?

- No, of course not- she answered- I need more rum.

- Sure.

They didn't speak during about twenty minutes. Sometimes they took a gulp from the bottle and Aurora felt how her body was becoming hotter because of the rum. She finally broke the silence.

- I don't have my prince.

- What do you mean?

- Phillip. We are not together.

- Did he choose her?

- No. We three decided to stay as friends for a while. He needs time to decide whether he loves me or Mulan.

- Idiot.

- Hook! You don't have the right to say that about him. You don't know him!

- More rum?- he changed the subject.

- No, thanks, it's enough.

- Yeah, you've got a reputation.

- Yes, I've got it.

- Then you shouldn't be alone with this stupid pirate while your prince and all the rest are sleeping. Why have you came here?

- I was worried about you.

- You don't have to worry. I can take care of myself.

- Don't begin again.- she warned him.

-As you wish. I didn't expect you to come here. If someone had told me that a woman was coming I would have thought of Em... well, nobody.- she suddenly understood something.

- You love her, don't you?

- It doesn't matter, she has made her choice. By the way, what are you? Jiminy Cricket's apprentice?- she ignored that last question.

- It's not the end of the world. You've changed and there are many women out there who... – she was cut by the pirate.

- Shut up and drink with me.- he said handing her a full bottle of rum.


	3. A serious conversation and a new start

**3. A SERIOUS CONVERSATION AND A NEW START.**

The next morning, a really surprised Mulan found them sleeping on the Jolly Roger's deck. She didn't know what to think and just tried to wake her up.

- Aurora...-the princess moaned- Aurora...

- Good morning- she answered rubbing her eyes.

- What are you doing here? - she noticed the rum bottles next to them.

- Oh, I was just keeping him company.- Mulan raised her eyebrows- What? He's sad.

- Yeah, sure, and you're naïve Aurora, maybe he was just pretending... as he did the last time.

- I know he wasn't.

- Anyway, let's get out of here.

- I'll wake him up, he mustn't be here or he'll catch a cold.

- Don't be silly.

- Go ahead, I'll catch you.-the warrior surrendered and let her behind.- Hook... Hook wake up.

- Good morning beautiful- she gave him a threatening glance- You've stayed with me- it wasn't a question.

- It's obvious-she replied.- Are you coming with us or are you staying here drinking and feeling sorry for yourself?

- I'm doing the first, if you help me- he answered.

- Sure-she said- I'll be there, if you behave. Now let's go.- she started to walk.

- But help me- he said with puppy eyes helding out his hook.

- Aren't you old enough to get up by yourself?- puppy eyes again- How do I know this is not a trick to pull me down?

- Damn it, you're clever.

- Of course I am.

- Well, I just wanted to have a little laugh.-he said and, without any help, he got up. She couldn't avoid laughing.

- What?- he asked.

- Nothing, nothing. Let's get out of here before Mulan thinks you've kidnapped me. - she started to walk and Hook followed her.

- Is she always so serious?- he asked.

- She seems so, but she's a great person - she answered and suddenly stopped, rubbing her forehead - Damn rum.

- Why did you drink with me? I mean, you, as a princess, must be used to drinking more sophisticated drinds. - he'd stopped too.

- Yes, I am, but I think it's very sad to drink alone- she answered.

- Thanks for your kindness, your highness - he answered with a bow. She rolled her eyes.

- Let's go - she said.

.

When they arrived the camp they found everyone awake and having breakfast. They said good morning and sat down in the sand.

- Where have you two been?- asked Snow.

- We fell asleep on the boat- answered Hook.

- And what were you...?-started Emma who was sitting next to Neal.

- Things for adults- he said. Phillip choked. Aurora gave Hook an elbow.- Just talking.

- We couldn't sleep- finished her.

- Well, why don't we return to our conversation?- said Mr. Gold. He was not interested in knowing his 'dear' captain's adventures with women.

- We were talking about what we should do next- explained Snow.

- And...-said Hook.

- We've decided to stay here for a while- she answered- We want to check on our kingdom and explore this land. Now that we're here we've got an opportunity to do something to restore it. Maybe we can bring someone from Storybrook to try to fix as much stuff as we can.

Hook looked at Mr Gold and Regina, wondering what would they do.

-We're staying with them if it's that you're wondering- said Mr Gold as if he could read his mind.

- And we hope you stay too- Snow told Hook.

- Me? Why?

- You are now one of us, if we've pardoned Regina and Mr Gold we can pardon you too- said David. Killian looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't expect to be forgiven so soon. Maybe Aurora, who was smiling at him, was right after all.

- Well, I don't have another place to go, so I'll stay but I can't promise anything. The sea can call me again- he gave a meaningful glance at Emma and Neal which they didn't notice. Aurora whispered to Mulan 'what did I tell you? Look at him' The warrior sighed and just kept eating. Aurora rolled her eyes.

After eating nobody was in the mood for starting working so they just sat in the beach talking about everything, as in the last night. And, as in the last night Killian couldn't avoid looking at Emma and Neal. Since they had arrived Fairytale Land, he hadn't seen the happy couple separated at least for one minute. One of those fairy godmothers would say that it was true love, that they were made for each other and blah, blah, blah. He had assumed it, but couldn't avoid being sad and jealous. He had thought he would have the opportunity to be with her until he saw the happy reunion and understood that her heart had always been Neal's, not his ('Who would choose me instead of him?' he thought). There came a moment when he couldn't stand being there any longer, so he stood up, faking a smile.

- I must stand up or I'll rust.- surprisingly, James (or David, as they had already discovered) followed him.

- Yeah, me too, maybe we can go to find a map and start thinking about the next step.

- Sure- said the pirate. He was not very delighted about the plan but what could he do? It was his way to scape from his latest nightmare, so they leaded to the Jolly Roger. They didn't talk about anything during the way and, when the maps they needed were in their hands, Killian told the prince to return alone with the rest because he needed to clean all the mess from the night before. The prince didn't ask anything and, telling him to end soon, he left him alone.

So there he was, fetching the empty rum bottles as slowly as he could so he didn't have to return with the group. At least there was still a lot of full bottles just in case he would need them. Just in case? He surely would need them. Finally, when he calmed down a little, he joined the group again. Nothing had changed, only the fact that now they all were focused in the maps. He sat down as far as he could from the happy couple and, avoiding looking at them, he just followed the conversation without really caring about what they were saying. After an hour of exchanging opinions and ideas, the group gave up and decided to leave the task until the following day. Hook was still sitting there, staring at the fire Snow had set to cook dinner later when Aurora sat next to him. She asked in a quiet tone:

- After what we talked about last night, did you think you could lie to me?

- About what?- he answered without looking away from the fire.

- You said you would rust. It was because of Emma, wasn't it?- he nodded.- Are you okay?

- I'll get over it. In the end, I'm just a pirate, nothing more, nothing less.- he looked at her- Pirates are not supposed to love princesses.

- Why not? They can be friends, can't they?

- It's different. Look at them. They've accepted me because I'm useful and...

- They trust you- she added.

- Not at all, even you, after having spent a whole night alone with me, can't be 100% sure about that. I've been a scoundrel too many years to be easily trusted.

- Can you stop that?

- Stop what?

- Building walls around you. You've been given a chance to show them you're not that scoundrel anymore, to start over.

- Start over from where?You could see it last night: I don't have anything but my boat and don't name Regina or the crocodile...

- Who?

- You know him as Mr. Gold... Don't name them because she's got a son and he does too, along with a grandson and a young, intelligent and beautiful woman that he doesn't deserve. And me, what do I have? A family? What is that? Milah? No, because she's dead, her son? he hates me, Emma? I thought I would be able to love again with her but I was total and completely wrong - he was being rude and she didn't deserve it, after all, she had been the only person who had really cared about how he was since they'd arrived Fairytale land, but he had kept all that stuff inside him during so much time that he couldn't avoid being like that. The strange thing was that she didn't seem to be upset about it, no, she just looked at him with sad eyes, as if she could understand how he felt. - After all these years all I had was my revenge, but now I'm supposed to be in his same boat (what an irony) and if I tried to get it that would be the last thing I'd do because his dear family would kill me on the spot. Because he's got one and I've got nothing.

- You've got me- she simply said. - I know how it feels when you think you've lost everything you lived for. But it's not the end. - he tried to say something- No, now it's my turn to make a speech. First, it was my twin brother, then my parents, then I thought everything had ended but, after 28 years I was awaken by Phillip just to lose him again. The first thing I thought about was revenge, but I gave up immediately and I started to fight: I made new friends and we found Phillip again together. Althought this is not the happy ending I expected, it's happy enough and you can find yours if you take this chance. One doesn't know what they will find on the way. So is there anything more you want to complain about?

- I think it's enough. - he answered.

- I hope so because I don't want to hear anything about that issue again.- she said with an authoritary tone.

- As you wish- he was really impressed about what she had already said. He couldn't have imagined that, in her apparently perfect life, she had been through that kind of problems and how she had dealt with them, instead of doing what he'd done... and she still wanted to help him, which was still a mistery to him, why a princess would care about a pirate? - You're more amazing than one might think.- he smiled and she did too.

- You don't have to start with your compliments.

- I'm being serious. I had no idea... you are much stronger than one can see at first sight. Look at me, I was older than you and I spent years and years just thinking about revenge instead of doing what you've done, instead of starting over.

- Now it's your turn to do it.

.

The night fell and the morning came, as it happens everyday, but something had changed in Hook's attitude. Aurora's speech had opened his eyes: he had a new life to build from that moment on. If the spoiled (or not so spoiled) princess had been able to do it, why not him? Who knows how this new life would be like? To find it out seemed to be an interesting adventure to him. Maybe staying with the happy family (specially with Emma, Neal and Rumplestiltskin) wasn't his idea of fun and adventure but what else could he do for the moment? Moreover, the situation had his advantages: it represented an opportunity to spend time with Aurora, he was so impressed about her inner bravery that the only person he wanted to know better was her. Her story, her real personality intrigued him, along with that princess' attitude that amused him. In fact, there'd been a long time since he'd had that kind of deep conversations with someone. He'd opened up to her in a way that he hadn't done in almost three hudred years and that had been better for him than he could have expected. And what the hell! She was really beautiful, who wouldn't want to spend time looking at that angel face?

Good morning people! – he greeted everyone – What do we have to do today?- he sat up with them and started to eat his breakfast.

Nobody spoke for a while. Some of them looked at him as if they thought he had gone crazy. Everyone had noticed that he hadn't been particulary excited with the project of restoring Fairytale Land but now he seemed full of energy to help them in whatever they needed.

Despite this new attitude, he still avoided Emma and Neal as much as he could because, althought he had assumed that they loved each other and all that stuff, seeing them still hurted him. So instead of looking at them, he found Aurora sitting next to Mulan (as usual) and winked at her. She smiled in response.


	4. Coming too close

**4. COMING TOO CLOSE.**

- You should see Maleficent now, she's really pretty. Isn't she, Regina?- the former Evil Queen rolled her eyes, 'idiot' she thought.

The group was walking towards the beach where the Jolly Roger had arrived three weeks before. They had spent the last days going to and exploring Snow White's castle and its surroundings, along with the nearest kingdoms, with nothing to do there. The buldings were destroyed and there weren't any survivors, but that was a fact which they had been expecting. Nobody had scaped the curse and, in the haven, where they had been after, they didn't have more luck. So the new plans were to return to the Jolly Roger and use the ship to travel to the furthest kingdoms. Regina'd said that everyone had suffered the effects of her curse, but she agreed to do that tasks because, since her mother had protected an area of the Fairytale land, maybe someone else had done the same with another one. If not, they would return to Storybrooke and start with the B-plan: to convince their neighbours to return to Fairytale Land and work all together in its restorage. They still had many magic beans of the ones they'd stolen from Greg and Tamara, so travelling between the two realms wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Killian had approached Aurora: he wanted to speak with her since he'd had a lot of conversations with the 'modern family' aboard the Jolly Roger and was not particularly interested in sharing a chat with Mulan or Phillip, who totally agreed with him. Aurora, on the other hand, was absolutely different. A bond between them had been created since the day he'd decided to start over. He just felt more confortable in Aurora's company than in anyone else's and they had started to spend more and more time together. It could seem strange, but, althought he was many years older than her (without taking into account the centuries he'd spent in Neverland), she felt quite protective towards him, as if she had the mission to make sure he didn't start complaining about his miseries again. It turned out that that 'mission' wasn't really necessary, because as days went by, he became the one she had known months ago, and she'd found out that his personality didn't disturb her, in fact, he made her laugh with his jokes and attempts to seduce her. That attempts were fake, of course, and both knew it. Emma's issue was very recent and, for the moment, he was not on the mood for thinking about a new romance, as it happened when Milah died: decades passed until he started to consider the possibility to interact with another women. But, after all, if he didn't flirt with a woman, even if he had no further intentions, he wouldn't be Killian Jones. Sometimes, since they were so different, they ended up arguing about a topic, she would say 'stupid pirate' and he would answer with a 'spoiled princess' and, after having calmed down, they always made up and laughed about the argument.

When Phillip, who was leading the way, saw what was happening between the princess and the pirate, he pretended to have something in one of his boots that was hurting his foot, so he said he'd stop to remove it and catch them up later. Of course, he just wanted an excuse to be at the end of the group, where Aurora and Killian were talking. He didn't like that pirate. He knew that Hook was part of the group now and wasn't going to betray them, but that didn't mean he trusted him in another areas: he spent so much time with Aurora, and that wasn't funny for the prince. First of all, he was a bad influence: a pirate (a thief, a cheater, etc. etc.) Who knew how many crimes had he committed in the past? Secondly, he wasn't known for being a gentleman with women: Phillip feared that all that the captain wanted was to seduce her, nothing more, nothing less, and then drop her when he saw a new woman to do the same. He couldn't understand how they had become so close, but he denied to explain it with the word 'friendship'. It was just impossible, Aurora was not the kind of person who would develop that relationship with a scoundrel like him. What'd happened that night on the ship?

- Better?- Aurora asked with her usual smile.

- Yeah- Phillip answered.

- We were talking about Maleficent.- she continued. – Hook was saying he saw her in the land without magic.- Phillip faked a smile.

- Interesting- he said.

- Yes, it is.- said the captain. – If she hadn't wanted to kill me I would have taken a photograph.

- A what?- the 'couple' asked.

- It's like a portrait made by a machine.- he answered.

- And what is she like?- asked a curious Aurora.

- She's like a ghost... a very angry one. Believe me, I've suffered her anger.

- And how did you escape her?- her blue eyes wided with expectation. Killian pleased his public:

- It wasn't easy, she almost killed me – he made a little pause- when I'd hit her, she'd become bigger – Aurora's impression encouraged him- but I had a hidden weapon...

- If you refer to Tamara's 'magic' gun- Mr. Gold, who was near them because of his bad leg, cut his speech.

- Thank you, Crocodile, but I don't remember having asked for your help – said Hook.

- Always a pleasure- replied Rumplestilskin hiding his smile. Hook wanted to say something but Snow cut him.

- Enough- she said.- The two of us.

They remained silent during a couple of minutes until Killian whispered to Aurora:

- Are you tired, sweetheart?

- I'm fine. I'm not so weak. – they both smiled.

- I'm still not convinced. – she gave him her 'stupid pirate' glance- If you need help...- started Killian.

- She's got me. – an angry Phillip interrupted.

- I was just being a gentleman, prince, I thought you knew the meaning of that.

- Excuse me?

- Hey, hey, stop – said Aurora. They stopped arguing but kept their distance from each other.

After some minutes, the Jolly Roger's sails appeared on the horizon. They went straight to it, since they hadn't nothing left in the refuge to pick up. Once they were on the boat, they decided to rest until next day in order to recover from their journey and start the new one with renovated energies. Aurora was sitting in the same place where she and Killian had had their first conversation when the pirate approached her with a smile.

- Do you want to see something beautiful, princess?- he said.

- Yeah, why not. – she answered.

- Follow me- he leaded her to the main mast, in which top the lookout would be. – So, let's climb.

- Hey, hey, wait, do you want me to climb that?

- Yes.

- I can't.

- Of course you can. Some time ago you were willing to climb that beanstalk, and it was surely taller than this.

- I wasn't really ready for that. It was just because...

- I know. But I also know you can do this.

- If I fall...

- I'll catch you. - he said very convinced. – After you, princess... and don't look downwards.

She started to climb. It was quite easy in the start, but, as they were ascending, she felt more and more tired. He noticed that and proposed her to rest for a couple of minutes, but she refused to do it and finally they reached the top.

- Whoah- she couldn't avoid saying. Before her there was the most beautiful sunset she'd ever been. The orange sun made a perfect contrast with the clouds which were in front of it and the sky was a combination of red, orange and blue tones. The last sun rays were reflected in the dark blue ocean.

- I knew you would like it- he said. – And I knew you wouldn't come here if I didn't tell you to do it.

- It's awesome. It looks so different from here.

- Yes, it does.

- I didn't know you were so...- she didn't find a suitable word for what she was thinking- 'romantic'... I mean, you, coming here just to watch the sunset with me instead of... I don't know... opening a rum bottle.- he laughed.

- There are many facts about me you don't know. But you are quite right, I haven't done this for many, many years, even being alone... but you're so special that I had to do it for you- he hugged her with her good arm, but he removed it quckly from her shoulder- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it.

- No, it's fine... Wait a moment, you're respecting a woman.- she said with a surprised tone.

- Yes, I am... I told you I'm a gentleman but you didn't believe me. – he put a victim face. She smiled at him.

- Thank you, for showing me this.- said Aurora.

They didn't noticed that they had a spectator. From the deck, Phillip had been watching them during some minutes before he decided he'd seen enough. Later, at night, he approached her.

- Can we speak in private?- he asked.

- Of course.- she ansered, and leaded him to her cabin. – So, what do you want to speak about?

- Hook.

- Hook?- she hadn't expected that.

- Why do you spend so much time together?- he asked.

- We are friends. Is that so bad?

- Friends? Are you kidding?

- It's true.

- A selfish pirate like him can't have friends. – he replied very convinced.

- He's human! Like you and me.

- He's not like us. We're totally different.

- I don't think so.

- I don't want you to come so close to him.

- Who are you to tell me what to do? – her tone raised, and his did it too.

- Who am I? Do I need to remind you all that we've been through together?

- Of course not. Phillip, I don't want to argue with you.

- Me neither. I just want to protect you.

- He doesn't want to hurt me.

- How can you know it?

- I trust him.

- Why?

- I... – That was an interesting question, why did she trust him? – I don't know, but I do. I've discovered things about him that nobody here knows and I do know he's a good person.

- You'd say there's a good person hidden deep inside the scoundrel. That doesn't mean he's good for you.

- Enough, I'm not listening to anything more. Hook is my friend and if you don't like it it's your problem.

- Alright, but when this 'friendship' ends up bad, which is what's going to happen, don't say I didn't warn you.- he left the cabin without saying anything more. Aurora couldn't help starting crying.

There had to be at least midnight, but Aurora couldn't sleep. Her conversation with Phillip still sounded in her head. She felt really bad because she owed him so much... and she loved him, of course she did, but Killian had become an important person in her life and she knew he wanted to change for the better, she knew she could trust him... and she liked to be with him, was it so bad? Why didn't he want to understand it? Why did he have so many prejudices which kept him from seeing that Hook was a good person? She was staring at the ocean and didn't notice that a man approached her.

- Why are you here?- Hook asked.

- I can't sleep.

- Are you fine?

- Phillip and I have had an argument... about you.

- Me?

- He doesn't understand that we are friends.- she explained.

- Who would? This kind of friendship isn't exactly frequent. I'm quite surprised myself. –she smiled.- Hey, you've smiled. You're prettier when you smile.

- Oh, shut up.

- He's jealous. – he said very convinced.

- Why would he...?

- Well, just look at me, I'm a threat to him.- she shook her head.

- You'll never change, will you?

- Why? You think I'm funny. See, you're not sad anymore.

- Yes, I am.

- Do you want me to keep my distance? – he asked, and in that exact moment he realized how much he cared about her: he needed to do something to make her happy, to help her with her problems.

- No, we don't have to hide or avoid anything. We're friends and he has to understand it sooner or later. – she answered. – I don't want to choose between you two.

- And your warrior friend? What does she think?

- Mulan? We haven't spoken about it, but she doesn't have to say anything, I know she thinks like Phillip.

- Let's do something. Why don't you spend more time with them until they calm down a little? More than what you spend with me, I mean... I don't want you to argue with your best friends because of me. Do you think you'll be able to survive?- he asked smiling and winking to her.

- Stupid pirate, of course I will.

- If you can't, look for me at night, I go to bed late. You know, out of sigh, out of mind. Maybe it's me who will have to look for you.- she rolled her eyes- Hey, I was being serious.

- So we have a deal, captain Hook.

- Killian, my name is Killian... and don't talk about deals.

- Alright then, Killian.- she made a pause.- I think I'll go to bed.- she stood up.

- Goodnight prin... Aurora.

- Goodnight.- she waved her hand and went to her cabin. Hook stayed sitting there for a little more.

The next days Aurora tried to make up with Phillip, but the prince seemed to have forgotten their argument and treated her as usual, although he still didn't like her relationship with the pirate. Killian and Aurora saw each other less during the days, but they still made sure they spent enough time together. Sometimes they would spend that time during the nights, meeting on the deck. They usually talked about what the day had been and their life stories. They got to know each other so well that one could think they had met many years before.

One day, while she was walking near Hook's cabin, she heard music coming from it. She was quite surprised, he hadn't shown any interest in music before, so she couldn't avoid knocking on the door.

- Hello, sweetheart- he greeted her- Come in.

- Am I disturbing you?- she asked. – I heard the music and...

- Of course not. Welcome to my cabin. It's not a palace, but it's fine.

- It's clean – she observed. He laughed.

- I can be a scoundrel, but I'm not a pig... So you're here for the music.

- It's beautiful.

- It helps me to relax.

- In my palace there used to be music like this.

- So you can dance.

- Of course I can, have you forgotten I'm a princess?

- Show me.

- You want me to dance – 'uh huh' he said- with you.

- Being a pirate doesn't mean I don't know how to dance. Try me.

- I wonder where you learnt to do it.

- Figure it out.

- Did you want to seduce a governor's daughter or something like that?

- Probably- he answered- So, may I have this dance?

- Sure.

He took her hand and leaded her to the centre of the cabin. For her, who had attended a lot of balls since she was a little girl, was easy to catch up and it reminded her of her happy years at her kingdom, but, since she had so much experience, she could confirm that he was a good dancer too. They didn't say anything while dancing, but that wasn't important at the moment. They just kept doing it, looking at each other in the eyes and smiling as stupids. What was happening? Why her heart was beating so fast? Why she couldn't think about (or look at) anything but him? Why his heart was also beating as it hadn't done in a long, long time? Why did he want to be closer? Why did they came close and she rested her head on his shoulder? Why his heart literally raced when she did that? Why she didn't want the song to end?...

...But it ended. They separated and Killian was the one to break the silence.

- You're a great dancer.- he said, too confused to say anything more.

- You too... Mulan must be wondering where I am so I should...- she pointed to the door.

- Yes – he opened it- If you want another dance, you know where I am.

- Of course. See you later.

- See you.

She closed the door after her, with a million thoughts related to Killian and what had already happened crossing her mind. In the cabin, Hook's one wasn't very different.


	5. At last I see the light

**5. AT LAST I SEE THE LIGHT.**

- So, are you going to tell me what happens?- asked Emma.

- What happens with what?- asked Killian in response. He was at the helm while she was the one who was looking at the map, giving him the correct directions.

- With you. I've known you for more than a year, Hook, and I've never seen you so... how to describe it? generous, polite, hard-working, interested in something which is not you or your revenge, happy... there must be an explanation for this.

- I'm changing. – he simply answered.

- The question is why you're changing- she insisted.

- Do you need an explanation. I used to be alone and embittered, but since I met you all I've remembered what it's like to have company and since I can't take my revenge I've decided to make a little change in my life.

- Since you met we all or since you met a person in particular?- Emma wasn't so stupid to ignore since when the captain's attitude had changed the most.

- What do you mean?- he asked suspicious.

- Well, we all have been quite busy these days, but I've noticed that you spend quite a lot of time with Aurora lately.

- Are you jealous?

- You wish.- she answered ironically, but she wasn't willing to leave the subject so easily- So tell me, has she anything to do with your new attitude?

- That little princess? Why, because she was the only person who cared about how I felt when you chose Baelfire and the only one who helped me while you were very busy staring at each other like teenagers?- Emma remained silent for a moment, processing what he'd already said.

- Hook... I... I'm sorry, I won't say I didn't feel anything towards you... but I just love him. – he'd got it, he'd made her forget about Aurora.

- And I know. I'm not so selfish. If it's you what he wants I won't stop him. He's still Milah's son and I don't have the right to steal someone from him after what I did when he was a child.

- I'm the one who's been selfish. I should have noticed you needed a friend then.

- It doesn't matter anymore. So do I keep going straight?- she checked the map.

- Yeah... I'm glad we've talked about it.

- Me too. – he extended his right arm- So we are friends, aren't we?

- Of course- she shook hands with him.

Later, he realized something: that had been the first serious conversation he'd had with Emma since they'd arrived Fairytale Land. It was surprising to compare how he'd felt that day and how he was now, and the guilty of that was Aurora, although he wouldn't tell it to anyone. He had finally been truth to himself. The dance they'd shared had opened his eyes and, in the following days, his suspects were confirmed: he didn't know how much time he had been like that, he only knew that he loved her. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Maybe he'd known it deep inside (let's see: he'd done his best to become a better person, he'd felt as excited about life as he hadn't been since Milah's death, he'd put a lot of effort to make her life better, etc. etc.), but his brain had insisted in calling it 'special friendship' until the rest of his body told him the truth that night. And he was sure she felt something too, he was captain Hook, maybe he had been really in love just two times in the past but he certainly knew women.

Now he didn't know what to do, should him tell her something? Or had he let that relationship go too far? Being friends with a pirate was weird (and probably dangerous) enough, but being a couple could be too much. He didn't feel he was good enough for her and her perfect life, which, by the way, would be very likely to deteriorate if they got together. By the way, a princess wasn't made to be with a pirate, they were from totally different worlds, they would probably never fit in each other's ones. Maybe it would be better to swallow his selfishness, keep his distance and let her live the life she was destined to... in spite of how much he wanted to be with her and the happiness she was able to bring to him. But what if all that stuff didn't matter to her? What if they gave it a try and it worked?

The night fell and Aurora was alone on the deck. She couldn't sleep since she had too much to think about. She was afraid, afraid of what she felt for Killian. She, who claimed to recognize love when she saw it, hadn't been able to notice her own one. 'You behave like that because you care about him' she'd tried to convince herself, to lie to herself. She'd fallen in love slowly, without even noticing, as a result of that care. But she felt stupid... and a traitor. Stupid because there she was, moaning for a pirate who was surely not interested in her, why would he feel something for a weak and spoiled princess like her? They were just too different, she was surely not what he wanted in a woman. And if he felt something, that was just impossible: a princess and a pirate, what would people say? What would her friends say? Was that kind of relationship able to come to a happy ending? By the way, and that was why she felt a traitor, wasn't she supposed to have already a true love? A gentle and brave man who would give his life for her? But another question had been hitting her mind in the last days: did she still love Phillip?

- Why don't you look above?- said a voice, cutting her inner speech.

- Killian, I haven't heard you- she said.

I'm a pirate, I know how to be discrete. – he said with a smile- Now, come with me. – as friends, they hadn't stopped seeing each other, but, as they were so confused about their feelings, they'd reduced that time together. Of course, they hadn't told anything about that feelings to each other, they'd just kept acting as normally as they could, as if nothing was bothering them.

He lied on the floor and, after hesitating for a moment, she decided to join him. The sky was just astonishing that night. The full moon was reflected in the sea's water and the sky was so clear that a lot of stars sparkled above them and were reflected in the ocean too.

- It's beautiful. - she said.

- As you- he replied unexpectedly. In that precise moment, he saw everything clear: he wanted to be with her, to do anything for her and nothing else mattered, he just could be happy when she was near. He was where he was meant to be.

She stared at him. His tone was different from other times he'd made her a compliment.

- What have you just said?- she asked.

- As you- he repeated- Can't a pirate make a compliment to a beautiful woman?

- Killian...- she started to blush.- Be serious.

- I'm being serious, Aurora,- he looked her in the eyes- you don't know how my life has changed since the night you approached me right here. You've awaken feelings in me that I thought I had buried long time ago. And don't tell me you don't feel anything because I know women too well to be wrong. And I know you too.

- But this is... we're so different, I mean... – she stumbled.

- Do you really care about that? Because all that I know is that with you I feel like everything makes sense, like all the pieces just fit together with a click, and this is how I want to be, how I need to be. Will you tell me you don't want the same?

- And that's all? So easy?

- Why making it complicated?- she took a deep breath. That was the moment to leap.

- You know you're the first. Your happiness has become my first priority and I don't know when this started but I know I don't only care too much about you, it's something stronger, I...- she couldn't find the words. She was afraid of what she was feeling.

- ...love you.- he ended the sentence for her. She smiled and he did it too. None of them needed to say anything more. All the questions they'd made to themselves during the last days had been aswered, including those concerning Phillip.

They kept silent during at least a minute, looking at each other's eyes. Then, a cold wind began to blow. Althought it wasn't strong, it made Aurora shiver. He noticed it and hugged her.

- Better-she said.

They were now so close to each other that the kiss came naturally. They didn't hesitate, they just didn't know what they were doing, and, at the same time they knew perfectly. She was not afraid anymore, all she could feel was his warmth and just closed her eyes, getting lost in that surprisingly sweet kiss, unable to think about anything else. His lips were softer than she'd expected, but hers were exactly as he'd thought they would be, so soft and delicated that he was even afraid of hurting her. The kiss became more passionate as seconds passed and it just ended when they felt the urgent necessity to breath. He cupped her cheek with his only hand, feeling more happiness than he'd felt in centuries. She saw it in his eyes and smiled widely at him. Something that felt so right couldn't be wrong.

- You're not a bad kisser- she whispered.

- You haven't experienced how good I can be yet – he answered with a naughty smile. And, before she could react, he trapped her lips on his again, with more confidence and hunger than before.

They'd forgotten everything and everyone. Nothing else mattered, just them two, kissing under the stars, finally seeing the light.


	6. The hardest part

**6. THE HARDEST PART. **

- Regina- she said.

- She won't care. – he replied. – She just wants to be with her son, nothing else matters to her.

- Snow and Charming.

- I have no idea of what they'll think.

- Me neither... Neal.

- He'll be against: he appreciates you and hates me. – he answered with a sigh.- ... your prince.

- His name's Phillip- she replied, and then continued- He'll surely challenge you to a duel.

- I would win – he said.

- No duels... – she replied- Henry.

- I think he'll give us a chance, too bad he's just a boy – he stopped for a couple of seconds and then continued with the names- ... Mulan.

- If you survive Phillip, she'll kill you and then kill me- she answered. - So... Mr Gold.

- He'll be against it just to piss me off.

- Killian!

- That expressions, I know. – he said as if he was a boy who was being told off- Now, who's left?

- Emma.

- Maybe she'll be the only adult to support us... when she asked me about you she didn't seem very... annoyed with the situation.

- So we're not doing the same as in the last three days, we're telling them today, with no excuses.- said Aurora.

- But if we don't find the moment...- he started.

- Killian, I can't keep lying to Phillip.- she interrupted him.

- I know, and you know I want to tell them too, I can be a lot of things, but I'm surely not a coward. – he made another pause- It's going to be difficult.

- Yes, what if they don't accept it?- her eyes showed fear.

- We've already talked about it. That's their problem.- he answered.

- It's ours too.

- Let's just see what happens. – she nodded, but worry didn't disappear from her eyes- Hey – he made sure nobody was near them and hugged her.- It'll be alright... – he rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Suddenly they heard footsteps and separated immediately.

- First we tell Phillip, then the rest – she summarized. He nodded.

Almost two weeks had passed since the night they'd confessed their feelings to each other. During these days, the lack of freedom had been a hard issue to deal with. They'd pretend to be just friends as best as they could when they were with other people and started to see each other even less during the days, afraid of the fact that they could give themselves away, so they were very cautious in that situations, although all they wanted was to be together as what they were, as a couple. At night was when they were themselves. They usually met in his cabin or on the deck, which was riskier because what if someone went there for a night walk or something and caught them, for example, kissing? Of course they made sure to meet when everyone was in their respective cabins and seemed to be sleeping but they couldn't be 100% sure about being totally safe, so they would made as less noise as possible, which included not going further than passionate kisses and caresses. Doing 'more private' things was surely the most dangerous thing they could do.

Sometimes, as in that day, they managed to spend some minutes alone, but they were always alert, just in case someone was near.

.

They didn't want to hide, but they knew they needed to tell them very carefully and in the right moment because their relationship would be difficult to understand or accept, specially by certain members of the group, but they were sure about what they felt, about what they wanted.

But, as it usually happens, things doesn't occur as we want them to, and in that day, all their plans to confess their feelings were ruined.

A couple of hours after Hook and Aurora's conversation, they reached the shore they'd been leading to.

Half an hour after landing, they were walking all together, exploring that kingdom when Henry's voice broke the silence.

- What are you thinking about, grandpa?

- True love.

- What?

- True love. It is a curious thing, dearie, I wonder if we'll ever be able to know everything about it... I've studied it for a long time and I still consider myself as a beginner, maybe what it once was true can change as time passes, maybe when you lose your true love you can find another, who knows?... Or maybe we just have one in our entire life and everything else is just an illusion... Yes, true love is a curious subject of study.

Aurora wasn't looking at him, because she was walking before the boy and his grandfather, but she would swear the old man was looking directly at her back. His words reminded her so much of her own situation that she started to wonder how much Rumplestiltskin knew about it. She decided not to think about that.

The night had already fallen when Mulan stopped suddenly.

- What happens?- Snow asked.

She didn't need to be answered because, right after asking the question, not one but two wraiths appeared in front of them.

- Distract them! – ordered the warrior – I'm setting a fire! Aurora, Henry, stay by my side!

Phillip was the only one who could use a sword, but it didn't help too much. The best thing they could do was catch their attention from different places to make the two creatures become confused. Everything happened very quickly: one of the wraiths was floating towards Snow while her husband was very busy with the other one. Killian noticed it and shouted:

- Hey! Don't you wanna suck a darker soul?

The wraith didn't seem to like the idea because, with a move of his horrible arm, the pirate was sent flying straight to the floor, his head hitting a big tree. In that precise moment Mulan managed to set the fire and, using a stick as a torch, she approached the first soul-sucker, which run away. Emma noticed what she was doing and, taking another 'torch', did the same with the second one, with the same success.

Aurora just needed two seconds to come to the place where Killian had fallen. He was conscious, but still lying on the floor.

- Are you fine?- she asked worriedly, caressing his face.

- Yeah, I am- he answered, trying to get up.

Feeling really relieved, Aurora, who had forgotten that they were surrounded by people who had no idea about the relationship between them, leaded to kiss him 'Aurora' he mumbled when their lips were just separated by a couple of milimetres. When she realized what she had done, it was too late. All the crew looked at them open-mouthed. She glanced at Hook, as if she wanted to apologize, but he just made a gesture indicating that it didn't matter, took her hand and said to the surprised group:

- Yes, it's what it seems. This is not the way we planned to tell you but... –he sighed- now you know.

- I - knew - it- said Emma very convinced, but still wide-eyed.

Phillip's face was totally red.

- What?!- he shouted. - No, no, no – he shook his head – This can't be happening.

- Aurora, I can't believe it – started Neal – Don't you remember what he did to me?

- Explain yourselves – said a very angry Mulan, staring at her friend, who she was unable to recognize.

- We love each other – said Hook.

- It just happened- added the princess.

- Just happened... just happened?! – Phillip just couldn't believe it- After all these years and all we've faced together, after everything we've done to save each other... you betray me like that. I told you not to come so close to him. Don't you see he's just a pirate who wants what all of them want from a woman? Are you stupid or what?

- Hey, hey, don't tell her that! – shouted Killian.

- Shut up! – answered the prince - This can't be love. It's impossible.

- Henry – said Regina to her adoptive son- You mustn't be here. Let's go – and taking the boy's right arm, they disappeared from the scene.

- If I can add my humble opinion. – said Mr. Gold - It seems to me that our dear captain is just practising his favourite sport: interfere in another people's life and ruining families in the process.

- Shut up, crocodile.

- No, he's right. We shouldn't have trusted you.- said Mulan.

- Mulan, please, if you listen to us... – started Aurora.

- No, I won't. Not only because of me, but because of Phillip too. He was supposed to be your true love, wasn't he? And you do this to him?

- I... I'm sorry... I wanted to talk to him but...- she was interrupted by Killian, who hadn't released her hand in any second.

- We were going to explain everything, starting with you – he stared at Phillip.

- Don't pretend to care about me – said the prince.

- She cares.

- Yeah, I see it. – answered him in a cold tone.

- You don't believe her? Now I see how much you – he stressed the last word – care about her.

Aurora couldn't stand the anger and deception she could see in her friends' faces and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She'd known it would be hard, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was living.

- It's not her fault- said Mary Margaret who had approached Aurora and taken her free hand. They thought they'd finally found someone who understood them, but they were wrong – It's his. He's seduced her, as he's been willing to do with any woman he's been able to find.

- Everyone knows her true love was Milah – added Mr. Gold, who seemed to be ejoying the situation. His son nodded. – Nobody else.

- And look how she ended- added Neal. – We don't want you to end up like her.

- No – said Aurora and then repeated – we love each other.

- How can you know that? You're so young...- added the crocodile.

- I- know- it. – she answered, stressing every syllable.

- And this is not your bussiness crocodile–added Killian. He wondered how people were so rude to her. He'd expected them to treat him like that, but why her? – I do love her, that's all that matters.

Phillip approached them, with his right arm ready to punch Hook 'Do you want to fight?' asked the captain, preparing for the combat..Emma, who had been in silence during all the argument, spoke at last.

- Hey, hey, stop! Couldn't we behave as adults and talk about it as civilized people? – the couple looked at her, really thankful.

- There's nothing more to talk about. – Mulan answered.

- One thing is to be friends but this... this can't be love, and you'll realize it sooner or later.- added Phillip.

- You don't understand – replied Aurora.

- You're the one who doesn't understand. – the prince spoke again - I wanted to make you happy, I really did but now...

- Now what?- asked a very angry Killian, who was now hugging her with one of his arms.

- Let it be, Hook, I think it's better that you two return to the boat – said Emma.

- She's not going anywhere- replied Phillip. Mulan nodded next to him.

- I'm not leaving her alone with you- aswered the pirate.

- It would be better for everyone including her if you did it – said the prince.

- I know what's best for me and I want to go with him – said Aurora.

- Okay, okay, calm down everyone. – commanded the sheriff – You two, return to the boat. When you two- she turned to Phillip and Mulan – stop with your anger, we'll reunite and talk about it in a civilized way.

- Let's go – said Hook taking Aurora's hand again.

It was well along into night. While they were returning to the Jolly Roger, she couldn't avoid crying on his arm.

- Don't worry, we'll find a solution.- he tried to console her.

- I knew this would happen... They hate me.

- No, they don't. They're just too stupid to treat you as you deserve.

- Killian! – he kissed her forehead. – It's been such a disaster... What are we going to do now?

- We're leaving – he simply answered.

- What?

- They don't want us to be together, so they won't have to bear it. As I once said, out of sigh, out of mind.

- But... but it's crazy. It's like fleeing.

- No, it's not. If we stay here we'll be just repeating the same scene day after day. They don't accept it, that's all. I won't let them hurt you again.

During some minutes, Aurora's sobbing was the only thing they could hear. She was thinking about what he'd just said. Running off together meant leaving things as they were, being probably unable to see her friends again, but it also meant that they would be finally free to do whatever they wanted, to go anywhere and, the most important thing: to be together.

- It doesn't have to be a final goodbye- Killian broke the silence – Maybe we just need some time apart. – he didn't know what more he could say.

- Alright, - she sighed- we're doing it. We're leaving. – he kissed her.

- I love you.

- I know. – she made a pause. They'd arrived the Jolly Roger. – So the plan is...

- We're giving them enough food and their personal items... I think we must keep a pod or two of magic beans and they can keep the rest. I'll leave everything near them. You just wait here, alright?- she nodded.

And so they did. While she was alone, she couldn't avoid thinking about her friends: about Mulan, Phillip... and that just broke her heart. She was so sad, so disappointed... she hadn't wanted things to go like that.

When Killian had finished with his task (he hadn't been seen but he'd left a note to Emma with a simple _Thanks Swan_) and returned to the Jolly Roger, he found Aurora crying again. He didn't need to ask why and hugged her, unable to see her so sad.

- It's time. – he kissed her- Are you ready? – she nodded. – Well, let me show you the world.

The Jolly Roger weighted anchor and Killian took the helm.

When the sun arised, they couldn't see the shore anymore. A soft wind was blowing, barely moving the calm water.

They were finally free.


	7. Neverland Part 1

**7. NEVERLAND (part 1) **

_Neverland, I want to show you something._

It was a strange land. The mist covered all the dark island that was in front of the Jolly Roger. There weren't any signs of human life in it. She was cold and felt quite afraid. Why did he want to go there?

- Is it dangerous?- she asked.

- Quite dangerous.- he looked at her worried eyes- Don't worry, we'll be fine. The Lost ones are weak now.

- The lost ones? – she knew that name and what that 'boys' did from the stories she'd been told - But they are the ones that...- he put a finger on her lips.

- Don't worry- he repeated. - I know where to hide the boat and I know a special tree where we can hide. Trust me, I'm a Neverland expert.- he smiled.- We must stay where we are during the day and tonight we are heading to the Skull Rock.

- Beautiful name- she commented.- Are you sure you can manage to drive the boat there?

- No, you are going to help me- he tried not to laugh when he saw her surprised face.

- Excuse me?- she asked.

- Don't worry, I'm going to teach you... you can't be a helpless princess forever.

- I'm not a helpless princess.- she was starting to get upset.

- Yes, you are.- replied very convinced.

- Stupid pirate.

- Thank you- he smiled and changed the subject- You need to rest, another long night is waiting for us.

- You're right, I'm pretty tired.

- You can sleep in my cabin... or our cabin... whatever. Follow me, milady.

- Don't say that again!- she said.

- Or what?

- Or I will send you straight to the sea.

- I can swim... and you can't control a boat- she was going to reply something- I know... stupid pirate.

Moments after arriving the captain's cabin, he realized how hungry he was. They hadn't eaten anything since they'd had lunch the day before. With all the journey he'd forgotten it.

- I suppose you're hungry- he said. Aurora nodded- I'll bring you some food.- they kissed and he left to find something to eat.

When he returned from the boat's kitchen, he found that she had fallen asleep. Now he understood why she was known as Sleeping Beauty. Smiling and being unable to stare at anything else, he left the food on a table and left the room trying not to make any noise.

She didn't know how many hours she'd been sleeping, but when she woke up, she could see the twilight through the cabin's window... and a tray full of food on the nearest table. She smiled for the first time in the last twenty-four hours (the sleep had made her feel much better) and started to eat. After a while, she joined Killian on the deck.

When the night had totally fallen, the Jolly Roger started its new journey.

- Now it's time for you to take the helm.- he said.

- Are you sure?

- Completely. It's easy. It's like a horse... Look- he taught her as he had done with Baelfire years ago.

- Hey, I'm doing it!- she was thrilled because of her new ability.

- Yes, you are. Now pay attention... - he started to guide her in the right directions and, after an hour or so, the Skull Rock appeared in front of them. - Well, everything has gone well. Now let me continue. This area is quite difficult.- with the help of the almost full moon, she could see that there were many rocks below them. The boat kept moving forwards and finally they reached the huge Rock. They entered the hidden cavern and the Jolly Roger dropped anchor. Hook was right, it was impossible to find the boat where they had left it unless you knew where it was.

- Perfect-he said to himself and then turned to Aurora- Nobody's going to disturb us here. Now we are going for a walk. Do you want to have dinner by the lake?

- Sure –she answered.

- Just give me two minutes.- he said and disappeared.

While she was waiting, Aurora looked at everything she could see with the help of the Jolly Roger's light. There wasn't anything interesting to look at: just rocks and more rocks, some of them reflecting the lake's water. She heard Killian coming back and turned to him; he had a kind of big bag hanging on his back.

The dinner and everything we need – he said, gave her a lamp and, with a gesture of his right hand added – After you, princess.

The path through the rocks wasn't very easy. Sometimes Aurora, who wasn't precisely an expert on walking on that kind of areas, fell behind and Killian had to wait for her until he lost his patience and, with a mocking smile ('Are you laughing at me?' she asked) took her hand. They walked some metres hand in hand until they found a suitable place next to the water where they could set their little picnic.

- I should have found you a more suitable outfit- he said while he was serving the dinner.

- To dress me up as a pirate? – she asked. The walk had made her be in a quite bad mood.

- You're not a pirate, I don't want you to become one. – he answered- It's just that your beautiful dress is quite... innapropiated in certain situations. I'll look for some clothes for you tomorrow. But tonight... – he didn't say anything more, just gave her a cup and filled it with wine.

- We're using cups- she commented, remembering their first conversation and the rum bottles.

- Of course. It's definitely more elegant – he said. – So – he said while filling his own cup- I want to propose a toast... to us. – he added raising the cup. Aurora did the same.

- To us – she repeated, hearing the 'click' of the glass. 'Us'... that word reminded why they two were there alone. She started to eat in silence, a fact that was quickly noticed by the captain.

- Hey, what happens? Are you still sad about...- he tried to find the appropiated words- about the argument?- she nodded. He didn't want her to think about that again, so he changed the subject- Tomorrow you'll be fine, when we arrive the Hangman's tree.

- Another beautiful name –she observed.

- You'll like it, you'll see. It's the most close to a house than anywhere you've been in the last months. By the way, if you're looking for beautiful names, you won't find them here. Apart from the Mermaids Lagoon and the Pixie hollow the rest are quite... unpleasant. I won't tell you any of them because I fear your regal stomach won't stand them.

- Huh, huh, huh- she laughed with sarcasm.

- Say it – he said with a smile.

- Shut up and eat- she commanded. He was tempted to say 'Aye, aye, captain!' but he thought twice.

While they were eating, a cold wind started to blow. She shivered. 'I should have taken something to put on' she said. He sat by her side and hugged her. And was in that precise moment when he realized he'd lived that before: in their first kiss on the deck. The circumstances were almost the same, but they were all alone, free to do whatever they wanted, to behave as what they were with nobody to stop them.

- Don't you see it? – he asked- Now we don't have to hide anymore. – he kissed her, but that kiss had something different. It was like getting rid of a weight they'd been bearing since that night on the deck, or even before. They were feeling real freedom for the first time and it was an awesome sensation. The kiss became more passionate, none of them wanting to finish it. She hugged him, her hands around his neck, without any intentions to let him go. She needed him more than never and trying to resist when he made her lie on her back was the last thing she wanted to do. The kiss, the hug, the caresses... everything became more intense when he lied on top of her and clothes became nothing but an impediment. The cold didn't matter anymore, along with the past, the future or anything else. They were two people who loved each other, making love far away from every problem. Just them two... and their freedom.

They didn't know how much time had passed when they lied tired on the floor, using their clothes as an improvised bed. They smiled at each other and he put his arms around her, making her head rest on his chest. That moment was so perfect, so peaceful that none of them wanted to break the silence and they just stared at the reflections of the water on the rocks until the sleep came slowly to them.

The morning light woke them up. Hook was the first to open his eyes and found Aurora by his side, with her eyes still closed but, undoubtedly, awake.

-Good morning- he said. She opened her eyes.

-Good morning- she repeated with a smile.

The remains of their dinner were still there. He picked up a dish and offered it to her.

-Here, an original breakfast – he said.

-It's not bad- she laughed. They spent some minutes where they were, eating everything they'd left the night before.

-You're hungry- he observed.

-Yes.

-Nothing unexpected after sleeping with me. – he said.

-Idiot- she replied, shaking her head but smiling.

When they'd dressed up after eating, Hook said 'wait a moment, I'm going to see what's the weather like' and disappeared.

- A storm is coming- he said when he returned- We won't be able to start our journey until tomorrow.

-So, what do we do now? Do we return to the ship?- she asked.

- Return? – he shook his head and took her hand – Come with me.

- Do you want to go outside with a storm coming?- she didn't understood anything.

- Are you afraid, princess?

- Of course not.

- I'm sure you haven't been outdoors in those moments. You've missed it. It's a curious sensation. The air, the sea... everything's different. Just come with me, I'll show you. I promise when it starts to rain, we'll return to the ship.

So they went out of the cavern and sat on one of the biggest rocks which were next to the entrance. He was right. The sea, the light, the smells she could perceive, the dark clouds, the density of air, the wind... everything was different and new to her but not unpleasant. In her kingdom she'd go immediately indoors, without stopping to analize that changes. As Hook had said, she'd been missing it. He hugged her with her good arm when he saw her smile.

The first raindrops started to fall some time after and, when they'd stood up and entered the Rock again, the rain started to pour. They cleaned up their 'dinner place' and leaded to the Jolly Roger.

They spent the rest of the day on the ship, with the heavy rain and the thunders sounding as if they were far away from them.


	8. Neverland Part 2

**8. NEVERLAND (part 2)**

When they woke up the next day, the first thing Hook did was to go out and check the weather. The day was just perfect and, when he returned to the ship with the good news, he found breakfast waiting for him in the cabin. Aurora had already started eating one of the biscuits.

- I wanted to wait for you, but I was hungry – she apologized.

- Are you kidding? – he found her really adorable, like a little girl who'd been caught in the middle of a mischief. – You can start anytime you want. – he sat down next to her and started to eat too – Thanks for this.

- It's nothing, you can't be the only one who works here.

- I'm not working... and changing the subject, the weather has improved a lot this morning. So, when we finish with this – he pointed at the food – we're packing and going out of here. – she nodded.

They finished eating and cleaned up the cabin. Then, they packed some clothes and enough food for the following days. The magic beans were safe in one of his pockets. He'd also gave her a pair of jeans he'd found (they were Emma's, since the sheriff had found a pirate outfit more comfortable) and one of his shirts.

- You'd better put them on- he'd said. – But you should take the dress too.

She did what he'd suggested and minutes before they were leaving the Jolly Roger behind on a small boat.

- We need to cross the Mermaids Lagoon – he explained.

- Mermaids? Are there mermaids here?

- Yes, they are.

- And are they dangerous?- she'd heard about certain ones that weren't exactly friendly.

- Don't worry, they respect me- he answered.

They were crossing the same waters with rocks where they'd been two nights before, aboard the Jolly Roger. Suddenly, they heard a splash near them.

- A mermaid? – she asked.

- Probably. Have you ever seen one?

- Just in books. – he said 'uh huh' and kept rowing. After some moments of silence, he spoke again:

- Now you're going to see a real one- he made a gesture with his head indicating the place where a blonde-haired woman had just emerged from the sea and approached them. Aurora noticed she was really beautiful. Five or six more mermaids joined her and approached the boat.

- Good morning, captain- said the first mermaid they'd seen – we've missed you. – Aurora didn't like her voice tone. It was... too much nice. She raised an eyebrow. Killian didn't see her as he was focused on being 'a gentleman' with the mermaids.

- Good morning, ladies- he said with a smile.

- Why haven't you come to visit us before? – asked another mermaid using her most adorable face. None of them seemed to notice the princess.

- My apologies, sweethearts, I've been very busy- he answered. Aurora gave him a murderous look, but he didn't notice it and kept talking- I must say you're as pretty as usual.

That was more than Aurora could bear, so she standed on one of his feet.

- Ouch! Why have you done that?- the captain asked, rubbing his hurting foot.

- Do you really need an answer?- she asked in response.

- I was just being nice- he tried to defend himself.

Their conversation was interrupted by another mermaid:

- And she is...- she said.

- Oh, where are my manners? Let me introduce you... Aurora, they're the Neverland mermaids... Neverland mermaids, she's Aurora. – the princess greeted them with a simple 'hello', trying to be nice, althought she was really upset.

- Is she your girlfriend?- was the only response, made by one of the mermaids. Aurora couldn't believe it, hadn't nobody teached that fish good manners?

- Yeah - he answered- I'm sorry but this ship – he pointed at himself - has found its port.

- Ohhhhh – they said with deception.

- Don't do this to us – complained the blonde.

- I'm sorry, ladies- he repeated.

- But look at her, she's not for you.- said the same mermaid. Aurora's mouth opened, how did she dare?

- She wouldn't survive a whole day on her own- said another one.

- Excuse me?!- asked the princess with a threatening glance.

- Just look at you, my dear, you're like a little girl.

- Ohhhh- she said in an offended tone and with the same murderous look- Dare to say it again and you'll see what this little girl is able to do, fish!- Hook couldn't avoid laughing.

- Fish?! – said the mermaids, very offended.

- We must continue our journey – said Killian trying to stop with the situation- Ladies, always a pleasure. – the mermaids didn't say anything, they just returned to the sea, splashing too much, specially in Aurora's direction.

She didn't say any words until they reached the shore. Once they'd done it and they'd hidden the boat among some bushes, he dared to speak:

- Are you upset? – he asked.

- Upset? Why? Because you've been flirting with that... fish? Because they've treated me as an idiot?

- Come on, Aurora, the haven't treated you as an idiot, they're just jealous.

- Ah, they haven't... _she wouldn't survive a whole day on her own_- she imitated the mermaids.

- Well, they're quite right. – 'damn it' he thought immediately.

- Quite right?... Stupid... arrogant... and... womanizer... pirate –she marked each word with a shove. Killian was trying not to smile. - Why don't you go with the fish girls if I'm so weak? – he trapped her in his arms – No, no, don't come with a hug now.

- Because is you who I want to be with, and nobody else. And I know you're not so weak.

- Are you saying this so I stop being upset?

- Maybe... but you know I mean it.- she seemed to calm down.

- I'm still upset- she said.

- I'll make you change your mind – he replied very convinced. – But until that moment, let's keep walking. – he held out his hand – Show me how strong you are – she rolled her eyes, but took it.

The sun was high on the sky when they arrived the Hangman's tree. For her, it was a big tree, but it had nothing special. She wondered where the refuge Killian'd talked about was when he opened a trap door on the floor, revealing a stone slide which leaded downwards.

- Follow me- he said righ before dropping the luggage and disappearing down the slide. It wasn't exactly the way she would choose to enter a place but, what could she do? He was waiting for her when she landed some metres below.

They were in a large room with many doors and curtains on their walls. It had a large handmade table with many chairs, each one different from the others. There were also many beds, some of them made using the tree's roots. She could even see a fireplace with its chimney.

- Here is when the boys who escaped from Peter Pan used to live. – he explained.

- Those you sent to Storybrooke with the famous compass?- she asked.

- Yeah, you listened to the happy family that first night- he answered- I wonder how that boys are now. – he made a pause, as if he were lost in his own thoughts. Then, he shook his head and spoke again – Never mind, just make yourself comfortable, this is all ours.

- I like it.- she said while sitting in one of the beds. – And what have you planned to do from this moment on?

- Nothing.

- Nothing- she repeated without understanding. He was supposed to have a plan there, that was the reason he'd wanted to go to Neverland.

- What's the rush? –he asked- When has been the last time you've relaxed? I mean, like holidays.

- I don't even remember.- she answered.

- I knew it. These are our holidays. Just do whatever your body asks for. If you want to move, we'll move and if you want to rest and do absolutely nothing, that's what we'll do. We've got all the time in the world to show you what I want you to know. So, princess, what do you want to do?

- I want you to come here with me.

- So you're not upset anymore.

- Of course not.

When he sat by her on the bed, she rested her head on his shoulder. He hugged her with the same arm.

- Are you tired?- he asked.

- No. – she answered.

- That's my girl... – he rubbed her arm – So, if you're not tired, I've got a proposition. – he gave her a meaningful glance.

She smiled, knowing exactly what proposition it was... and she had no interest on refusing it.

After spending the rest of the day in the Hangman's tree, in the next morning, they decided to start exploring the island. Hook'd said they didn't need to take anything with them, apart from some food for the journey. That day he would show her something special.

Some hours passed until they reached the place he wanted to go. It was a waterfall. They'd had to walk into a river to reach it.

- Now you have to listen carefully- he explained.

- I just can hear the water. – she said after some moments in silence.

- Pay more attention. – she felt quite stupid but trusted him. Then, she heard something more.

- Bells... where do they come from?- she asked.

- From a secret place. Do you mind getting wet?

- I'm wet right now- she replied.

- I mean... soaking wet. We need to cross it – he pointed to the water.

- What?

- It's worth, trust me. – he took her hand. – There's a portal here. Are you ready?- she nodded with worried eyes- One... two... three.- they jumped into the water...

... and it disappeared behind their backs. She was shivering because of the cold water.

- This is what I wanted to show you, princess. Welcome to Pixie Hollow- he said.

Aurora looked around her wide-eyed. Before here eyes there was a land she'd never heard about before. She could see a huge forest, but it was not a common one. It seemed to be divided into four areas, each one with the characteristics of a different season (winter, spring...). There was a long river which crossed all the land and, in the centre, she could see a huge tree which shined strangely.

- How's this possible? – she asked.

- Magic. Good magic. – he answered. – Do you see the tree? Of course you do. It's like a factory... of fairy dust. Come with me. – he added.

They walked some metres. She could see many animals among the trees and some kind of little fairies.

- What are they?- she asked again, totally fascinated.

- They're called pixies. This is their home. Each one is different from the others and has a specific work. All you can see wouldn't be possible without them... they make everything work here.

They entered the spring area, which was the closest to them.

- Aren't we disturbing them?- she asked thinking about the pixies.

- Of course not. We can come everytime we want.

- Really?- on her face there was a excited smile.

- Really- he repeated. – I guess you've liked my idea.

- Absolutely... how did you discover this?

- I spent centuries here, and I'm captain Hook, I couldn't just stay in the Jolly Roger plotting my revenge. So I became a Neverland expert, as I told you days before. And if you give me enough time, I'll make you become one too.

- Aren't you bored of it?

- Do you know what happens? Althought having explored it during decades, I never enjoyed any of these places... all that I did was to grieve Milah and think about my revenge... about the crocodile... But now I've got a reason to enjoy everything.- he smiled at her. - There are still many dangers in this land, but it has improved considerably since our last visit. There's a couple of places we must avoid, specially if we don't want to share a friendly talk with the Lost ones, but apart from that, here are some of the most beautiful places I've ever been: rivers, beaches, lakes, forests... this place. So what do you think about spending a year of holidays here?

- A year?

- Have I mentioned that a year here is more or less like a month in our land?- he said, trying to convince her. – And that we don't have to worry about food or anything?

- I don't know... it's still a lot of time.

- I think it's enough to enjoy everything properly. If you get bored before it ends, tell me and we'll leave immediately... - he looked over Aurora's shoulder and smiled – Hey, look who's coming to greet us. – a blonde pixie was flying over them and ended up sitting on Killian's hook – Hi Tinker, what's up? – the little creature's voice sounded as the little bells they'd heard before crossing the waterfall. Aurora couldn't understand anything, but Killian was apparently able to communicate with pixies. They exchanged a couple of sentences, each one on their own language, while the princess was looking at them with a smile, unable to believe what she was seeing. Finally, the captain looked at her – Aurora, come here, this is Tinkerbell...- she said 'hi' to the pixie, who waved her hand – the poor thing was a Peter Pan's slave until we six set her free...Tinker, she's Aurora... – the fairy asked him something in her language - ... yes, she's my girlfriend. And I've asked her to spend a year here with me, but I don't know her answer yet. – she smiled.

- The answer is yes.


	9. The return

**9. THE RETURN.**

Killian had been right. They'd needed a year to feel they'd enjoyed Neverland enough. During that year, they'd explored almost the whole island, staying in some places for many days, specially in Pixie Hollow, where they'd made friends with some of the little fairies, and seeing a lot of animals and magical creatures. During all that time, Aurora's missed her friends, but she hadn't wanted to return to the Fairytale Land yet. Until the year'd passed.

On that day, they packed and said goodbye to the Hangman's tree, which had been their home during all that time, the place where they'd always returned after their journeys.

- I'll miss this place- she said.

- Me too. – he replied and, taking her hand, he guided her to the secret exit door.

They needed many hours to return to the Jolly Roger and, once they were aboard, they sailed for more hours to reach the area where they'd appeared when they arrived Neverland a year before.

- Are you ready to return home? – he asked. She answered with a nod.

He picked up a new magic bean and threw it to the sea.

They couldn't believe what they saw when they arrived Fairytale Land and the Jolly Roger reached the nearest shore. They were in the same area where they'd left the rest of the group that last night, but it was different: a little village could be seen near the beach and, with the help of Hook's telescope, they could find more further villages. Many of their houses were still under construction but, taking into account that in that land they'd been missing for just a month, the reconstruction of that kingdom was going really quickly. There was also a castle, under construction too, and a lot of people: adults working and children playing.

- Well, looks like they've taken the mission seriously- commented Killian.

Aurora didn't answer. Seeing how that place was made her think about her kingdom. Was its situation similar to the one they were seeing? How many people was there if there was anyone? Was someone ruling over it? And if it was, who was that person? Killian's voice made her come back down to earth.

- We should approach the village, let's see what we can find out.

A couple of children were playing on the outskirts of the town when they saw that two strangers approach them.

- Hey lads! Do you want to make money?- asked the man who, to their surprise, had a hook instead of a hand. That couldn't be good for them. The two kids took a step backwards.

- Killian! You're scaring them.- said the woman, who seemed much nicer. Then, she turned to them- Excuse him... my name's Aurora and he's Killian. We've just arrived this land and we're quite lost, so if you could answer us a couple of questions we'd be very grateful.

- And we'll give you a copper coin for each one.- added the captain.

The two kids seemed to relax and finally nodded.

- So... you'll think we're crazy but, what day is today?- she asked. The anwer they were given confirmed what they already knew: about a month had passed since they'd left that land.

- And... I suppose you came here from Storybrooke with the magic beans – the children nodded.

- Who's the king here?- asked Hook.

- King Nicholas, sir- answered one of the boys.

- Do you know him? – Killian asked Aurora.

- I saw him a couple of times when I was a child.

- Friend or foe? – he asked.

- Quite serious, but a friend.- she answered, and turned to the children again- Do you know anything about the other kingdoms? About Snow White or her family? Or... – she was about to ask about Phillip and Mulan – doesn't matter, you're too young to know them.

- So nothing about Snow White?- asked Hook, trying to finish the conversation. The boys shook their heads – Fine, thanks for your help and here you have them- he gave a coin to each one. – Have fun. – the boys waved their hands and so did Aurora.

They walked away from the children. None of them spoke until they reached the beach.

- Do you want to go to your kingdom?- he asked.

- No. There's nothing left for me there. – she answered.

- Are you sure? I mean, maybe it's under construction, as this one and...- he hesitated before speaking again – and not having a family makes you the legitimate queen.

- Of a kingdom without people?

- Damn it. I didn't remeber. – how could he have forgotten what Cora'd done to them? – I'm sorry. – he said, hugging her with his right arm and kissing her forehead. She just stared at the ocean.

- I don't want to talk about it. – she didn't want to think about all she'd lost in the past years. – I can't go there. Not now.

- Alright, but there's still a decision to be made.

- What do you suggest?- she asked.

- The question is if you want to visit another kingdoms, you know which ones.

- It's too soon.

- Then, my boat is ready for another adventure. Or we can stay here if you want, as two more inhabitants of this village. It's far away from... from them. – he knew she was too sad to hear her friends' names and anything about her kingdom again.

- I prefer the boat... – she sighed- And you do too.

- So, do you let me guide you one more time?- he asked.

- Sure.

- Let's come back to the ship. I'll explain you what I've got in mind.

The night had already fallen when the couple left the Jolly Roger and walked straight to the village. The plan was to find a tavern, which, in Hook's opinion, was a simple task. Every town, even the smallest had one. When would the workers relax after a long day of work if they hadn't one? And, being so near to the beach, was the perfect place to look for a new adventure. He remembered very well how many times he'd sat on one of them with part of his crew, waiting to hear about (and take part on) 'pirate issues': buried treasures, ships with a fortune inside, wanted criminals... if there was a new adventure waiting for them, they'd find it in the tavern. The problem (for him) was finding a suitable one for his new situation. Aurora'd been clear about that: no piracy. And he agreed her.

Minutes after arriving the village, he found what they'd been looking for.

- Here it is. - he said – Let me warn you. In this hours it's not a place for a princess. Don't separate from me. – she took him by his arm and they entered the building.

Many heads turned to see them.

- It's something I was expecting – he commented.- We are the unknown ones from the pirate boat. What a gossip!

They sat on a table and looked around. There were groups of people talking and drinking while some musicians were playing their instruments, nothing special. The waiter approached them:

- Goodnight. – he made a pause before going on – Sir, I've got a message from that man – he pointed to a corner, where there was someone they hadn't noticed before. He was alone and his head was covered with a hood.

- Who's him? – Killian asked.

- Nobody knows, sir. He came here one night, a couple of weeks ago and told everyone he needed someone who had a ship ready to go to a mission. He also said he'd put the money and would come every night until he'd find the person he was looking for.

- And in all this time, hasn't anybody seen his face?

- Nobody. He would like to share a drink with you... If you agree.

- Interesting- Killian's eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. He turned to Aurora – Come with me, we'll have a talk with him.

When they arrived the stranger's table, he made a gesture, inviting them to sit down. The shadow of the hood didn't allow them to see any part of his face.

- Goodnight. – spoke the misterious man with a soft voice. Before the couple could answer, he spoke again – Captain Hook.

- How do you know who I am? – the person in question asked.

- I heard about you in Storybrooke. You're quite easy to identify. – there was something in his voice that made Aurora think she'd heard it before. Killian looked at his hook.

- You're right. So, now that you know me, I want to know who I am speaking with.

- I'm someone who needs a ship.

- Why? – the captain asked.

- I'm looking for someone. Someone who was taken from me and brought to a far away land by a vengeful creature.

- If we help you, what would we get?

- Adventure for sure. And I'll pay for everything: food, weapons, the crew's salaries... and your comission, of course. I think it's a good offer.

- It is. – of course it was, but he had to think about a lot of stuff, containing the dangers of the mission – What land is that and what kind of creature do you want to face?

In response, the stranger gave him a map and a ripped page from an old book.

- Are you crazy? – Hook asked wide-eyed. He'd heard about that creature and its powers. And the place that 'being' was known to live in wasn't exactly easy to reach.

- I lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again.- the stranger made a pause and kept talking - If she were taken from you, wouldn't you go anywhere to find her? – he asked, pointing to Aurora with his head. She could distinguish a blue eye under the shadow.

- Without any doubt, but I'm not putting her in danger. – he answered. The princess looked at the two men and the papers without understanding anything.

- I'm not going to let anyone die for my cause. That's for sure. There are good creatures in that land too. Creatures that can help us.

- Why would I trust you?- Killian asked.

- You know you can – was the brief answer. And he was right, that man seemed trustful, althought he didn't know exactly why. But the dangers were still there. – Come with me outside. I'll show my face and tell you everything you need to know. If after my story you don't want to make the deal, I won't oblige you.

The three went out of the tavern. The night was cold and the full moon illuminated the little village. The stranger guided them to a desert alley (Killian was ready to defend himself and Aurora just in case it was a trap). When the man stopped, he took the hood off. On that moment, Aurora realized how he hadn't wanted anyone to see his face. She looked at him, surprised and unable to say a word for a couple of seconds.

- I know you,- she managed to speak- you're the king's son.

- Call me Eric.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was disappearing behind the mountains while a blue-eyed young man was staring at it, lost in his thoughts. That was his favourite moment of the day, when he finally could disconnect from all the work he'd had to do since he'd returned to Fairytale Land and think about himself and his new situation. His bedroom, as the rest of his palace was in silence, which was just broken by a knock on his door.

- Come in- he said. A servant entered the room.

- Your majesty, I've got some news.- he said after bowing to his king.

- Tell me.

- She's been seen. – that simple sentence made him stand up and approach the messenger.

- Where? – he asked when he was only a feet of distance from the servant.

- In King Nicholas' kingdom. She appeared a few days ago. Nobody knows where she came from.

- Are you sure it's her?

- Absolutely.

- Then, what are you waiting for? Go and tell them to bring her here.

The servant bowed one more time and left him alone again. He looked through the window, as he'd been doing before being interrupted. That would be another cold night.


	10. The sea again

**10. THE SEA AGAIN.**

There had been a lot of time since they'd woke up so early, but that day was the one they'd decided to go searching for Eric's love, Ariel, the mermaid. They were still lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling of their cabin.

-Repeat me why we agreed to go on this particular adventure- he demanded.

-Because you were desiring for doing it, and don't deny it. Moreover, that poor girl must be suffering, as I did when I was under the sleeping curse. We can't let her like that.

It had taken a while to decide if they'd help Eric or not. If Killian had been alone, he would have accepted the prince's offer almost immediately. Even if he'd been with Milah, the result would have been the same. But with Aurora by his side, things were different. Althought she'd changed a lot since the day he'd left her in Rumplestiltskin's cell with the other three women, she was still so fragile and vulnerable... she'd been the one to convince him after listening to Eric's story:

_- Before the curse was cast I used to sail on one of my father's ships. I love the sea.- started the prince. _

_- I know that feeling. Continue. – said Killian. _

_- Well, one night I was some miles from the shore, celebrating my birthday when the weather became really awful and a lightning reached the ship, making it burn. I fell to the water and that's the last thing I remembered before waking up on the beach. She was there. She'd saved me. I was only able to see her face during two seconds, then she scaped, but her voice... it was so beautiful that got stuck on my mind from that moment on. I looked for her everywhere in the kingdom, but it was like she didn't exist. And then the curse came. _

_- And after it..._

_- I found her… well, she found me. We were really made for each other. But that 'woman' found her too and kidnapped her. I looked for her in Storybrooke, but I managed to discover that she'd taken her to this land, to her 'house'._

_- Ursula?- the prince nodded- Why would she want her?_

_- Because my love, Ariel, used to be a mermaid- a couple of silent seconds followed that statement.- Yes, that's the reason why she saved me that night and I was unable to find her after that. But she made a deal – Hook stared at him wide-eyed, knowing exactly who she had made a deal with, but, at the same time, praying for being wrong – with that man called Rumplestiltskin – 'damn it' thought the captain – He'd give her legs in exchange of..._

_- A favour – completed Hook._

_- Yes. And she did it, she got the ink he needed from Ursula and gained her legs, but when she had just arrived my kingdom, the curse came. _

_- Just a quick question, why don't you build your own ship and go looking for her with part of your army or something like that?_

_Because they think I'm crazy. Some people don't want me to risk my life for a mermaid and some other have doubts about the existence of that mermaid._

That story had reminded Aurora of hers so much that, in spite of the dangers and not being very good at facing them, she'd managed to convince Killian to help Eric.

And there they were that morning. Everything they needed had been stored on the ship and Hook had found a small tripulation, whose members knew exactly where they were going, but they didn't know that Eric was the mysterious 'sponsor' of the adventure.

So, after getting prepared, they three met at the quarter deck, prepared to give the first instructions to the crew, who were standing and waiting for them. When Eric showed his face, some of them couldn't believe that. They could see many mouths wide open, many pairs of eyes staring straight at the prince and a continuous murmuring was heard. Eric spoke at last:

- Good morning. Now that you know who I am and why we're here, I'll give you the last chance to leave before we depart. – nobody moved or spoke – Well, thank you to everyone for coming with me in my quest. You all know Captain Jones – he made a gesture with his hand referring to Killian- he's the one who's going to give the orders and...

- And her? – asked one of the sailors.

- She's coming with me- answered Hook- And I want to make something clear before we start: if anyone of you tries to harm her, even if you look at her with second intentions I'll lock you without eating for an entire week... But I hope not to come to that situation. – the crew remained silent. Eric continued talking:

- So, we'd better cast off before my father knows what I'm doing. Listen to the captain, please.

Hook walked towards the crew and started assigning the tasks and giving the first instructions. Aurora watched him from the quarterdeck, she'd never seen him so authoritarian, so... in captain 'mode', and that didn't annoy her because he was firm, but not scaring at all. Eric approached her.

- I still can't believe you prefer this instead of your kingdom. It's not like I'm judging you, just look at me and my weird relationship – he hadn't recognized her the first time they'd met until he'd heard her name althought he'd known he'd met her anywhere. – But I thought you were a... you know...- he was unable to find the fitting words.

- A spoiled princess? – she helped him, smiling at his surprised look and continued - I've been through a lot – she answered. – My priorities have changed. – she turned to watch Killian again - By the way, my kingdom probably doesn't exist anymore.

- It does- she looked at him surprised.- It has very few people but there it is.

- And do you know who's ruling over them?- she asked with a real need to know it. The fact that some of her people had survived somehow made her suddenly think about returning there when Ariel was rescued, to help on its restorage. But, would she want to stay there forever as she'd wanted when she'd been with Phillip?

- Yes, I know there's a man on charge, but I don't know who he is or anything more. – Aurora felt quite disappointed for not knowing who was taking care of her kingdom's people. A feeling of responsibility was growin inside her, but she decided not to think about it for that moment and focus on the tasks of the present. In her mind, she hoped that unknown man was a good person and a good ruler. 'He must be' she thought 'they wouldn't trusted him if he werent'... they...

- Do you know anything about Prince Phillip? – she asked.

- I saw him in Storybrooke. He reunited with his father – answered Eric. Aurora smiled, Phillip deserved to be happy after everything he'd been through- When the group arrived there about a month before, everyone was very surprised to see him alone, I mean, without you. He didn't seem very willing to talk about the subject. – Aurora looked at the floor, remembering the argument they'd had before she and Killian had left. – But we don't have to talk about him now. – added the prince guessing her humour. Aurora looked up again and changed the subject, her eyes quite wet.

- So they went to Storybrooke and organized this land's recovery- Eric nodded.

- With the remaining kings, yes.

- And they participated in the assignations of new ones...

- Yes.

In that moment, Killian appeared by her side, smiling widely. She smiled back at him althought she couldn't pretend she was happy, and he noticed that.

- Is anything wrong? – he asked, his smile fading.

- No, no, it's just... he was telling me about Storybrooke and... – Aurora managed to speak. He didn't need to hear anything more. – Doesn't matter, I'm fine... let's change the subject – She didn't want to repeat the situation in which she was the sad one and he the one who consoled her. – I guess you're excited about this.

- Excited? I'm thrilled! – his smile reappeared – It's like travelling back in time! An adventure, a proper crew... you... – he surprisingly caught her by her arms and kissed her lips with enthusiasm.

- Hey! Get yourself a bedroom – said Eric trying not to laugh. Killian released the princess and, with the same smile she'd seen moments before he said:

- I have to go. This ship needs its captain –and disappeared from their sigh.

-Stupid pirate – she mumbled, shaking her head but smiling at the same time.

Days passed without any remarkable news. For Aurora, everything was new: the routines, the atmosphere aboard the ship... There were many aspects she was happy with, but some of them, like the crew's attitude and manners annoyed her sometimes. They generally respected her, but she was a princess after all... A princess who hated to be useless, wanted to know as much as possible about sailing and was learning sword fighting. As they didn't know how Ursula would fight them when they arrived her territory, they'd agreed that she'd need to learn how to defend herself. After many, many sessions of frustrated training ('I'm not made for this, Killian'), she managed to 'defeat' Hook at last. She couldn't believe it at first: 'I've done it' she said as if she were unable to believe it. 'I've done it! Can you believe it?' she added after a couple of seconds and hugged the captain with the same enthusiasm with that he'd showed when he'd kissed the first day on the quarterdeck.

Another new experience were the parties. The sailors sometimes brought a barrel of rum to the deck (with the captain's permission, of course) and played their instruments while singing songs which were usually quite vulgar and performing a kind of dances that Aurora hadn't seen before, since she was used to another kind of balls. During that parties, Killian didn't separate from Aurora just in case the drunken crew took into account that she was the only woman aboard, among another reasons. She eventually started to enjoy the parties, but she just couldn't stand the songs.

Almost a month since the Jolly Roger had started its journey, they arrived to the right place. There was something in the atmosphere that made everyone think immediately about a battlefield, which was what that area was after all since Ursula had been increasing her powers in order to defeat King Triton (Ariel's father) and become the absolute ruler of the oceans. The war between them two had lasted about a year so far.

- Are you fine? – Hook asked Aurora.

- Yes. – she answered, althought she was scared.

In the situation they were, the crew had been allowed to leave their tasks and have some fun, but without drinking. Most of them were playing cards or dice games (without betting money, as it was forbidden) and another ones were playing music and singing. Killian and Aurora were together, staring at the landscape on the deck.

- Storm clouds- she commented, referring to the sky they could see.

- Yeah, she must have seen us coming. – he replied.

- Are you saying she's sending us this storm?

- Surely... Everything will be fine – he said, not knowing if he was trying to comfort Aurora or himself.

A voice draw their attention.

- Hey, princess! – said one of the sailors- Do you think he's lying or not? – he pointed to one of his mates. They were part of a group who was playing liar's poker.

- Lying?- she answered. The player who'd asked turned up the cards. And yes, he was lying.

- Huh! You're smart, princess. – said the winner. Of course, the crew had guessed her true identity during the first days of living together. – Why don't you join us?

- I'm not very good at it – she said.

- Don't worry, I'll help you –offered Killian with a kind smile. She agreed. Some of the men rolled their eyes... those two.

They'd been playing for some minutes when the first thunders and the rain started.

- Here she is – commented Killian.- The break is over!

**Hi again! Here's the 10th chapter. Maybe it's quite boring but if I added more scenes it would become quite long. **

**Thanks for all the views, followings, reviews... and sorry for the language mistakes. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	11. The rescue

**11. THE RESCUE. **

She'd never seen such a strong storm before. The rain was pouring and the gales made difficult to control the ship. The sky was totally dark and the thunder and lightning were helping to made it worse.

Killian was walking all over the ship, giving instructions to everyone and Eric was nowhere to be found. Aurora wanted to help, but she didn't know what to do. She was just standing on the deck, trying not to fall and watching how the captain organized the crew. Finally, he approached her.

- Aurora, go to the cabin – he said.

- Why? I want to help. – she replied. – There must be something I can do.

- There's no time to discuss it, just go.

- But... – she tried to resist.

- Aurora, please. – he took her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

She felt really disappointed, but the way he'd looked at her (almost begging) when he said that two words made her surrender. She nodded and, being very careful, leaded to the cabin. On her way she came across Eric, who was dressed in a way she'd never seen before.

What's that?- she asked, full of curiosity.

- There's no time to explain. This is called neoprene and this – he pointed to the gas bottle he was carrying – is oxygen. I need to reach the mermaids to ask them for help and this... 'outfit' can help me. I brought it from Storybrooke... Wish me luck – and he disappeared upstairs.

She didn't know how much time had passed when she felt the storm had finished. The boat's movements were normal again and the sound of the rain, the wind and the thunders had stopped. She'd been sitting on the bed all the time, wondering what was happening outside the cabin and still quite angry for not having been given the opportunity to show that she wasn't useless, that she could do something to deal with the problems too. After a couple of minutes, Killian entered the the cabin. Immediately he realized that she wasn't precisely happy.

- Hey... are you mad at me?- he asked and sat next to her.

- Why haven't you let me help you? Do you think I'm useless? A hindrance?

- Of course you're not, but that storm was too much for you, believe me. If I've told you to come here it was to protect you. I know you always want to help people, no matter what dangers you can face, and that's one of the things I love about you, but I couldn't let you participate, you don't know how a storm can be. If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to stand it. – she sighed. Why could she be angry with him after what he'd said?

- You always manage to convince me – she said. – But next time, if you think it's not too much for me, let me help you.

- I promise – he said with a smile. She smiled back. After a couple of seconds, she spoke again:

- You'd better change those clothes, you're soaking. – suddenly, a question popped into her mind – Why has the storm finished? I mean, she wanted to kill us, didn't she? And she stops attacking us...

- Fortunately, since she isn't the governor of the seas, her powers have limits. – he stood up and took off his shirt. Suddenly, the cabin seemed hotter to her– But she'll return.

- And...- she started, standing up and approaching him with a naughty smile – Will she need some time to do it? – she kissed his lips, putting her hands on his chest.

- Yes...- he answered. – We should use it.

And putting his 'hands' on her hips without stopping kissing her, he guided the princess backwards to the bed.

.

When Eric returned to the boat, he was really good-humoured. He'd done it: he'd reached Ariel's former palace and had spoken to the king himself, who'd agreed to do anything he could to help him rescue his daughter. His plan was going well so far. After taking off his wetsuit, he went out of his cabin and leaded to the deck. Once he was there, he found Killian on the seer post, looking through his telescope with a worried look. Eric called him.

- Hook! Is anything wrong?

- I don't know yet, but I've got the sensation that it is, I'm unable to tell you why. – he went down to where Eric was standing - What about you? Aurora's told me where you've been.

- They're helping us. While her eyes are put on us, they're going to negociate Ariel's release... again. I hope she'll be so focused on the two aspects that she'll miss a little detail: I'll go to her den and look for Ariel. – he made a pause – I hope it works.

- And I hope you're quick – Killian said suddenly.

- Why?

- Because here she comes again. – he answered, looking at a point behind Eric's back.

When the prince turned to where the captain was staring, he saw a big group of... what the hell were that things which were swimming towards the boat? They looked like zombies, but they were definitely alive. Seaweeds, corals and another sea's features covered their bodies. As usual, the captain started to orgaize the crew. Once everyone was ready to fight, he rushed to the cabin, where Aurora was.

- Killian, what...?- she asked, but couldn't finish the sentence.

- Here – he gave her the sword she'd been practising with – We're being attacked. There's no time to explain. Come with me and try to stay close.

She nodded and he took her hand. When they arrived the deck, they saw the battle had already started.

- Just remember what I've teached you- he said before a couple of enemies noticed their presence and attacked them. Aurora didn't have time to think, just reacted by instinct against her opponent... and she managed to sent him to the sea again. That little victory encouraged her to keep fighting with all her energies, happy to be finally useful.

The fight continued for about half an hour. Luckily, none of the inhabitants of the Jolly Roger was killed, althought there were many injuries. In spite of that, nobody stopped fighting, but Ursula's 'army' was strong and they didn't know how many time they would be able to resist. As the captain, Killian had to keep an eye on everyone while he was fighting, specially on Aurora, although she was doing really well, making him feel proud of her (and his abilities as a teacher, of course). He was doing his best to give instructions to the crew, but their opponents weren't stupid and soon realized who the captain was, so they focused on defeat him first. Hook found himself facing two enemies at the same time who were more muscular than him. Eventually, he ended up falling and lying on his back. He couldn't see what was happening around him, just that two of that 'people' managed to hold him. He was trying to release himself when a third came to kill the captain... until he was stabbed by a new sword which he didn't know where it came from. When his former potential killer fell to the floor, Hook could see how Aurora drew her sword from his dead body and faced one of his two captors. Killian just couldn't believe it, where had his pricess gone?

The fight continued for many minutes until the creatures of the sea who remained alive suddenly stopped. The time itself seemed to stop too. And then there weren't any 'zombies' anymore but a group of mermaids (males and females) that rushed to the water. Nobody understood anything, but, after some moments of silence and astonishment, Killian spoke:

- Alright, gentlemen, everyone has done a great job. Take care of the injured while we try to guess what's happened.

Aurora was exhausted. Once the fight has finished, she realized what she'd done and felt even more astonished than the men who'd seen her actions in the battle. She was just sitting on the floor, processing everything that had happened when Killian sat next to her and hugged her with his right arm.

- Are you fine? - he asked.

- Yeah - she answered.

- You've been awesome. Just... I don't have words.

- Thanks.- she smiled- I had a good teacher... and probably an adrenaline rush.

He smiled too, and in that precise moment they heard how something emerged from the water. All the crew approached the side of the ship from which the sound had been heard and saw three people there. Well, to be more specific, there were a human and two mermaids. One of them was a red-haired woman who they recognized immediately and the other one, an old man who was holding a trident, was hugging her. Tears were rolling down the father and daughter's cheeks. Eric was with them, wearing his wetsuit and smiling widely. He waved to the people on the ship. King Triton turned to him and shook his hand, clapping his back too. The group of three spent some minutes speaking while the others were unable to hear a word. Finally they approached the ship and, to everyone's astonishment, when Eric and Ariel reached the deck, her fins didn't exist anymore.

- Don't look at her, idiots! - ordered Killian, avoiding looking at the naked girl who was half-covered by her long hair and Eric's body. He gave her his own coat and she said a low 'thank you' to the captain.

Then, King Triton spoke: he thanked everyone of them for having helped him, his daughter and his entire kingdom and announced that Eric had killed Ursula.

- What? - Killian asked, along with half of the crew.

- Well... - Eric seemed quite shy - After setting Ariel free I thought I couldn't miss the opportunity to do it. So I took her by surprise and... you know... I found a broken mast and ... I did it. - an applause broke the ocean's silence and many people approached Eric to hug him and clap his back. 'So that's why the battle ended' thought Aurora. Everyone seemed to be coming to the same conclussion. - Now that we've done what we came to do, it's time to go home - he looked at Ariel, who nodded and turned to her father.

- Just one more thing. - the old man said and, after he waved his trident, a big chest filled with golden coins appeared on the deck - It comes from a shrunk ship. We don't need it but I think you'll find it an utility. - finally, he turned to his daughter- You were right, not all the humans are bad. Be happy, my dear. - and hugged his daughter again. Aurora couldn't avoid letting a tear scape from one of her eyes. - Take care of her- concluded the king looking at Eric.

- I will - he answered.

.

Moments after, the king had disappeared and the sea became quiet again.

- Alright, people. Everything's over - said Killian in a loud tone - Somebody help me to bring this - he pointed to the chest - to my cabin.

-We'll count the coins and deal them among everyone. - added Eric.

- But that's a task for tomorrow.- continued the captain- Rest as much as you can and tomorrow night I promise we'll have the best welcoming party that this woman - he pointed to Ariel - has had in all her life. - another applause was heard. - There's something I still don't understand - he said to Eric and Ariel while the crew was leading inside the boat- Who were the people she sent to attack us?

- Her slaves - answered Ariel - People who didn't pay her for her magic favours or sold their freedom in exchange of one. Now, dead or alive, they're free.

Some seconds of silence followed her explanation. Then, Eric spoke again.

- You must be tired - he said to the former mermaid. - Come with me, I'll show you our cabin. - and saying goodbye to Killian and Aurora, he followed the crew, taking Ariel by her waist.

.

On the following morning everyone was ready to return home. The Jolly Roger started to sail under a blue sky. There was a relaxed and happy atmosphere and at night, the party started. Many barrels of rum were brought to the deck and the music and Aurora's 'beloved' songs sounded louder than ever.

- Hey! Don't sing that if you don't want our guest to return under the sea! - ordered Killian, who had already drunk a couple of rum glasses.

Ariel was impressed by everything she saw: the boat, the objects, the people's behaviour... everything was so new and so amazing. That'd always been her dream and Eric was there to share it with. Aurora, who was really happy with the presence of another woman aboard to talk to, asked her (with her own glass of rum in hand) how they'd met.

- Well... - started the mermaid - my father had sent me and my six sisters to a castle we have near Eric's kingdom, to protect us from the war. - he made a little pause and then continued - I've always been fascinated by the human's world, althought in my kingdom everyoned thought they were very dangerous to us. I wasn't allowed to go to observe them, but I usually escaped and did it anyway. One of that times, I found him...- he was cut by her boyfriend.

- They know that part. You can skip it.

- After saving him I couldn't let him see me - she continued - But I was determined to join your world more than never. I usually escaped my sisters to look for him and watch from the distance, until one day I heard about that man called Rump...

- No, no, no, no, no! -shouted Hook and, immediately, he realized what he'd done and tried to fix it- I mean... you can skip that part too, Eric told us about it.

Ariel seemed quite surprised with his behaviour but didn't say anything and concluded her story.

- I guess there's nothing more to tell you. Ursula told my father what I'd done and, until you appeared, he'd been looking for the way to save me from her.

- Does anybody want more rum?!- asked one of the sailors, ending with the conversation.

- I think I prefer to dance - said Eric and, taking Ariel's hand, he guided her to an empty area of the deck.

The party lasted until late hours. Even when the two couples had gone to their respective cabins looking for some intimacy, the crew kept celebrating.

.

Many days passed and nothing remarkable happened during that time, apart from the fact that, as they were the only women on the ship, Aurora and Ariel had started to develop a close relationship, sharing a lot of time together, alone or with their respective partners. They'd got used to have a snack together sitting on a table brought to the quarterdeck while they talked a lot about everything. One of those days, they'd had to find another place as the rain had started to pour that morning and wouldn't to stop for many hours.

- I'm fed up with this ship- complained Aurora while the rain tapped on her cabin's window.

- Why? I thought you liked it. - asked a surprised Ariel.

- And I do but I've become tired of it. I need a change... and a rest... and I'm starving - she said taking another piece of fruit.

- Well, we'll soon reach the shore. You really look tired - admitted the red-haired.

- I'm not sleeping very well lately.

- Are you fine?

- Yes, I am. It's just that I've been having nightmares.

They were more than nightmares. She didn't want to talk about it with anyone excepting Killian, but since a week before, she'd been returning to the Netherworld.

**- (a week before)-**

_She was standing on the familiar red room, trying to avoid the flames which were everywhere and looking around her, hoping to find anyone. But she was all alone. She screamed but could barely hear her voice... until she heard another one._

_- Aurora... wake up... come on, Aurora... wake up._

_She opened her eyes and found herself on her bed, with a worried Killian by her side. She couldn't speak and just focused on control her breathing._

_- You were having a nightmare. - he told her and touched her forehead - And I think you have fever._

_- No - she managed to speak - It's another thing._

_- I'll bring you some water, alright?- she nodded. When he came with a bottle and a glass, she'd sat on the bed, her face still pale. He handed her the glass and waited until she'd drunk enough - Now tell me what happens.- he sat next to her and took her hand._

_Still with difficulties she explained him everything about the room in flames. He listened to her in silence_

_- I don't know, I haven't been there for a long time, I thought I could control it now and I wouldn't go there again.- she said._

_- It's alright. - he hugged her. She buried her face on his chest and he caressed her hair - Try to sleep again. I'll take care of you._


	12. Plans and an unexpected visit

**A/N: Just to make it clear: parts written in italics are flashbacks. Thanks for reading and feel free to tell me what you think about the chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but to their respective owners.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

**12. PLANS AND AN UNEXPECTED VISIT.**

The shore was right in front of them, althought they would still need many hours to finally reach it. Eric and Killian were in the quarterdeck, looking at the horizon in silence. Finally, the prince broke it:

- What are you two going to do when we arrive?- he asked.

- That's a good question. You can see how exhausted Aurora is, so we're going to take a long rest and after that... I don't know, maybe we'll visit her kingdom, if she wants. – he didn't seem very excited with the idea – We can always, you know, look for more adventures.

- What if I provide you that adventures?- the prince asked again.

- What do you mean?

- Well, you probably have the best ship in all the Enchanted Forest, so why don't you work for me and my father? You know, exploring, looking for treasures... adventures without piracy.

Killian looked at him for a couple of seconds and then turned to watch the ocean, thinking about what the prince had just said. It was a good offer, well, a great one.

- Does it mean that I'll have to live in your kingdom?- the captain asked. – Because we had another plans.

- Not necessary. Just let me know when you're available and I'll be able to locate you... and don't worry about Aurora, she knows it. I talked to her yesterday, you know, to know her opinion, and she agrees.

- What can I say? Of course I want to do it. – they shook hands. - It's time to become a honest man. - both men laughed.

- And why won't you stay in our kingdom?- Eric asked.

- We have nothing against it, of course. It's because, as I've told you, we need a rest and we won't be able to have it there. You know, we're the two strangers who appeared with a ship, left with you and reappeared with a mermaid. We need to disappear for a while, I've got my reasons to think Aurora needs as much peace as possible, and not just to make decisions, but for health. She's not very well lately. – The travels to the Netherworld had continued, althought with less frequency. She had grown strong enough to deal with them, but still the experience always made her feel weak and tired (sometimes she even had burns) and her mood wasn't very good as a result of that. He felt terrible for her, specially when he had to wake her up in the middle of the night without being able to do anything more than comforting her. The last one had been one of those nights. They still didn't know why that was happening to her again, he wondered if it was because of the efforts she'd had to make during that adventure or if, as she'd never been on the sea before during so much time, she'd caught some illness.

- Yeah, I've seen that. But you can stay with me until you find a place to go... and leave the ship in my harbor when you do it if you want. I'll take good care of it.

- I have no doubts. -the captain replied.

Hours after the two couples were on the docks, saying goodbye to the crew (Killian became really surprised when he saw Aurora's wet eyes, he couldn't believe that she was emotional about that). What they didn't know was that someone was spying them from a safe hiding place. Someone who had been waiting for the princess to return there and was willing to tell the news to the person who had also been desperately waiting for them. The bad thing was that, after having followed the couple, after many days, he found himself without knowing where she had gone. They'd just disappeared and nobody could give him a hint about their whereabouts. His 'boss' wouldn't be exactly happy with that news.

.

Many days before, in his silent palace, he received them and, immediately, his mind started to work with a high speed:

So Prince Eric had returned to his kingdom on the same ship that had brought Aurora there three months before but, in spite of that, she and the pirate had disappeared after a couple of days. That was just perfect. Where the hell was she now? When he'd known she had been found on King Nicholas' kingdom just to disappear few days after he was angry, but not as angry as he was on that moment. He'd told his men to stay there, knowing that, if Eric was with her (the ship's arrival and his disappearance couldn't be a coincidence) he would have to return sooner or later, and so would she do. But the fact was that, since the damn ship had been seen again, it had stayed on the harbor, empty, and nobody was able to tell where she and the pirate had gone since his 'worker' had lost their track. They'd just disappeared. In that situation, his desperation grew more and more, he had to find her and he knew that there was just one person who could give him some information: Eric. He didn't feel like sending his people again to accomplish the mision because they didn't seem to obtain any information. No... that was something that he had to do personally. He'd go there and find her, didn't matter how he'd have to do and how many time he'd need because he couldn't let her scape again. But before leaving, he had to leave his kingdom in good hands.

.

Far away from him, Killian Jones was thinking about his new life. He and Aurora lived now in a small house near the beach which was quite far away from the nearest village and hidden enough to protect them for being disturbed. They'd been living there for almost two weeks, since Eric had found it while they were living in his castle.

.

_- You don't have to search anymore, I've got it - the prince said after knocking on the guests' room door. They'd been there just a couple of days, being as discrete as possible.  
_

_The prince explained that he'd found a place in the next kingdom which was perfect for them. It had belonged to a man who'd worked for its king (King William, as Eric said) and had just retired and moved to Eric's father's territory. The prince and the old man had come across and, eventually, the second one had agreed to rent him the house for a private use (without knowing that who would really pay the rent wasn't Eric). _

_The plan seemed good to them and, when the night fell, they went to the Jolly Roger, packed their things and started their journey. Eric and Ariel would accompany them until they were in the kingdom's borders. When, after hours of riding, they reached them, Eric was the first to speak:  
_

_- Well, now it's up to you, just follow the map and you won't have any problem to locate the exact place. - he made a little pause- Keep this one- he said pointing to the horse Killian and Aurora had been riding. They were going to reply something, but he cut them with a gesture - No replies. How would you go to the village if you don't have it? When you've solved your issues, you know where I am.  
_

_- You don't have to wait until then to use the ship, you know- said Killian. _

_- Thanks... and you know you can come and use it whenever you want... I think it's time to say goodbye before we're caught. - he held his hand to Killian, who shook it, but they ended up hugging each other - Good luck._

_- The same for you - answered the captain. _

_Aurora and Ariel were hugging too. The first one couldn't avoid crying that time; Ariel had been the only female friend she'd had since she'd left Neverland and she'd miss her so much..._

_- Hey - said the mermaid in a kind tone- you know we'll meet again._

_- I know, but - she wiped away her tears- it's still hard. _

_Eric hugged Aurora too and Killian did the same with Ariel. Finally, the prince and the mermaid said goodbye and leaded to their home. Killian and Aurora stared at them until they couldn't be seen anymore. _

_._

They hadn't had any problems to reach the correct place and they'd adapted to the new life very quicly. It was too quiet for a pirate, but had turned out to be the best decision as far as Aurora's health was concerned: the 'nightmares' had almost disappeared and her mood had improved a lot, althought she was still tired and sometimes moody, but he thought she'd be totally recovered as time passed.

That improvement had made Aurora start to think about what she wanted to do concerning her kingdom. After spending many days of total relax, she usually sat outside the house and thought about it. She was almost determined to go there and help in whatever she was needed but, what would happen if she appeared there? Would people want her to become her queen? And if that happened, would she want to accept? Did she still want to live the quiet life she'd wanted before everything'd changed? And as far as Killian was concerned, what did he want to do? (She'd have to ask him that) Would people understand their relationship? Would she be obliged to choose between her love and her kingdom? She'd imagined all the possible situations she would be likely to face if she appeared in her kingdom, and all of them made her feel afraid or filled her mind with new doubts. After those days of thinking and weighting every possibility, she had something clear: she couldn't keep hiding (from her people and specially from her friends, who she needed to see again, see how they were, even if she didn't really contact them) she needed to show her face because, as a princess, she had responsibilities, and she cared about her people after all, but she knew that her life was now with Killian, and she wouldn't even think about separating from him. She wasn't the spoiled princess anymore, she'd changed and wouldn't be able to have the life she'd wanted before. So she decided to go and check how her people (and the man who was leading them) were doing, but she wouldn't become the queen unless the situation was so bad that she wouldn't have another choice. And so she told Killian that day:

- I've been thinking about returning to my kingdom- she said. The captain looked her in the eyes; he knew that moment would come, of course.

- And have you decided anything?- he asked seriously. He knew that her decision could mean that they'd have to face a lot of problems because of their relationship... or not, who knew?

- I want to go there, I need to know how the people are and if I can help with something - his face was serious, but he nodded.

- Whatever you want.

- But I don't want to do anything more, I mean, that's not my life anymore.

- Don't you miss that life, aren't you tempted to retake it?- he asked. He sometimes thought that the life they had wasn't enough for her and that, one day, she would feel disappointed and want to return to her comfortable castle... and that scared him.

- Don't be stupid, Killian Jones. I lost that life before I met you and it doesn't belong to me anymore. I prefer this new one. It fits better the person I've become... so you can relax because the spoiled princess is not here anymore. - he smiled.

- I don't think so - he teased her.

- Who saved your ass during that fight against Ursula's army, stupid pirate?- she asked, pretending to be offended. He smiled.

- You... But don't you miss that life a little?

- I miss the family I don't have anymore, that's all. But don't think for one second that I regret having done what I did. You're a thousand times worther than anything I can find in my kingdom.

- Of course, it's me who we're talking about - he teased her again. They both laughed.

- You're so humble... -she said.

- So, let's imagine that we are in your kingdom, what could possibly happen?- he asked.

- I have no idea. - she admitted. - It could be either good or bad to us... we won't know it until we're there... but you know I love you, don't you? And I would never leave you, you know that, right? - she started to stumble and her eyes went wet. - I feel like I don't tell you enough and...- he cut her.

- Hey, hey, stop. What's happening to you? Of course I know it- he cupped her cheek with his only hand. - And whatever it happens, we'll find a solution, as we've always done. - she nodded and kissed him.

After a couple of silent minutes of staring at the ocean, her head resting on one of his shoulders, she spoke again:

- I've also been thinking about Phillip and the rest.

- And you want to know how they are- he guessed.

- Yes... what do you think about it?

- Well... when we are in your kingdom, they'll know it, of course, and if they want to contact us, they'll surely do. We can always go and spy them a little or show our faces... so I suggest to wait for a couple of days and start the journey to your kingdom... we'll need the Jolly Roger... if you want to propose another plan...

Suddenly, before Aurora could answer, a male voice spoke on their backs:

- Yes, I've got one, you two are coming with us.

When they turned, they saw many soldiers standing there with a threatening glance. They hadn't heard then coming and, before they could stood and defend themselves, they were taken by them.

- Don't dare to touch her!- threatened Killian. They ignored him.  
- Killian Jones, in the name of the king, you are under arrest for piracy- said one of them.  
- No, no, this must be a mistake- he said.  
- A mistake... -answered the soldier- So you are telling us you're not Killian Jones also known as Captain Hook.  
- Yes, I am, but... - his sentence was interrupted by Aurora.  
- He was pardoned! He's one of us! You don't understand!- she said.  
- And you, your royal highness, are coming with us...- continued the same soldier- A princess mustn't be in a pirate's company. You are going to be sent to your kingdom.  
- No!- she tried to release herself from the men who had her trapped.  
- Aurora, it's fine- he tried to calm her.- It's gonna be alright.- then, he turned to the soldier- It's true, I was pardoned.  
- Not in our kingdom. Walk!- and with that order the group obliged their prisoners to go with them and leaded to King William's castle. Killian looked at Aurora, who had tears running down her cheeks. He tried to say something to her, but he didn't find the words. 'It's just a misunderstanding' he obliged himself to think 'we'll find a solution'. But another voice on his brain told him that it wouldn't be so simple, that they were in a serious problem.


	13. Shocking news

**13. SHOCKING NEWS.**

They had no way to get rid of their captors, who had even removed Killian's hook for safety, so they had no choice but to be taken to the king's castle as if they were criminals. Well, one of them used to be one, and that was the reason they were there, crossing the main doors of that big castle where none of them had been before. After some minutes of walking through corridors, they arrived the throne room. There was a man who seemed to have sixty years or so, who couldn't be either than King William. He was silent, staring at them and, when the soldiers led them right in front of him, he spoke at last in a cold tone.

- So the rumours I heard in Storybrooke were true, you ran off together... how romantic for a scoundrel like you – he made a short pause and continued – Someone kindly told me that there was a certain pirate in my kingdom... and I couldn't let that happen. Pirates must be erradicated from this world- that last sentence made Aurora feel the fear running through her veins as she hadn't felt in a lot of time. The king fixed his eyes on her - She doesn't have to be here.- he told one of his soldiers, who hadn't released them in any second.

- I'm not going anywhere- answered the princess.

- You show a big loyalty to this slag- he pronounced the last word with such disdain that wrinkles that wasn't there before appeared on his face. – More than to your own brother, I'd say.

- He's not slag – she answered, mustering all the bravery she was able to. – And I don't know what my brother has to do with this. He died long time ago.

- No, he didn't. – the king answered. A tense silence followed his answer. Aurora shook her head.

- Impossible – she mumbled, her eyes going wet. – I attended his funeral when I was a child.

- Everything was a fake. – William didn't enjoy the situation, althought his cold voice didn't show any emotions – He's been in Storybrooke all along, looking for you since the curse was broken. He even contacted the man you were supposed to love when he appeared there without you. He'll be very relieved to know you've been found and that he can arrange everything to take you to your kingdom, away from him- he gave Killian a murderous look.

Aurora felt dizzy. That was something she wouldn't even expect. Her twin brother, the boy she'd shared everything with during the first seven years of her life... he was alive. Years after seeing her parents swallow their tears time and time again since she received the news of his death... it turned out that everything had been a lie. Her head filled with questions that nobody could answer on that moment. She needed all the strenght she had to keep standing. On her side, but unable to touch her, Killian was trying to release himself. He was feeling the necessity to hug her, to let her cry on his shoulder and try to comfort her as best as he could... but he couldn't do it and his anger raised as the seconds passed listening to the king and watching how Aurora's face got paler.

- Don't worry. You'll have the opportunity to speak to him. I promise to send him a message as soon as this meeting ends. – he said. Aurora didn't want to listen to anything more, she just wanted (or needed) to go out of that room, to stop listening to that cold voice and have some time to calm down and assume everything, but William didn't want to leave the subject yet – You'll be able to explain him why he's had to govern your little kingdom when he hasn't been prepared for that while you, who have received that education and preparation, were missing, doing who knows what with a pirate.

- If I had known... – she managed to speak. For Killian, that had been enough cruelty.

- She's not guilty of anything! – he said- Leave her alone.

- Of course I will. I'm not her enemy. That's you – the king answered. Aurora's whole body was shaking.

- What the hell do you have against me? – Hook asked- You don't even know me.

- I know pirates, and you are one of them.

- Not anymore.- he replied.

- Pirates can't change. They'll always be the same slag. – he turned to Aurora again- Do you think this... being loves you? Because pirates can't love, specially princesses. – she sook her head again. That stupid was so wrong... - If I'm sending you away from him is for your own good.

- You don't understand – she said. – If you let us explain, if you talked to Prince Eric he would...

- He's currently on a long trip with his mermaid – the king cut her. – You shouldn't waste your scarce energies on him. - he pointed at Hook with his chin.

- Leave her alone – repeated Killian. – Your war's against me. Tell me what you want from me.

- I want to stop you for harming someone else. I... – he was interrupted by Hook.

- I was pardoned by Snow White and King David, doesn't that make you think? Moreover, you don't have any evidence, you can't do nothing to me.

- I know what you were and what you still are even if you try to deny it, and there are a lot of people who can tell the same, pirate, that's enough for me... And I'm convinced I'll find that evidence, no matter how far I have to go. And until that day comes, you, as a potential danger, will be locked. Let's see what we do with you in the end.

- No! – shouted Aurora, her face filled with fear and tears. He'd like to say something to comfort her, but anger and impotence were too strong to think about anything more.

- My kingdom, my rules – replied the king. Killian tried to defend himself.

- This is illogical. I was pardoned!

- Things work quite different in my kingdom as far as people like you are concerned. – he turned to the soldiers who were holding Aurora- Take her to the tower, make sure she has everything she needs.

The princess tried to resist (and Hook tried to release himself again) but she was so weak that she couldn't avoid being brought out of the room, leaving Killian there with an anxious expression.

- Don't worry about her... if you are able to do it – the king said- she'll be fine. – he turned to the remaining soldiers- Bring him to the cell.

He was taken out of there and leaded to a new door, with two guards standing on its sides. After opening it, the soldiers made him go downstairs until they reached a subterranean room, with many empty cells in it, each other with only a small window with bars. The rest of the light came from some torchs which were on the walls. The soldiers locked him in one of those cells and left him alone with the guards. He sat on the floor, looking at the ground, thinking about what he could do and wondering how Aurora was.

She'd been taken to a little apartment in one of the towers. She was locked, as they didn't want her to scape or go looking for the pirate. All alone, she felt as if the silence suffocated her and started to cry, but since she was so exhausted, she soon fell asleep.

.

Many days passed and she had no idea of what was going on outside her little apartment. The rules hadn't changed: she wasn't allowed to go out of it and the door was locked everytime excepting when she was brought her food or whatever she needed. She spent her time looking through the window, just wondering how Killian was and feeling the impotence of being unable to do anything, the sadness of the whole situation and the fear of not knowing what would happen to him. If only they'd let them explain... how could that man be so narrow minded? How couldn't he let them be free?

Another issue to deal with was her brother. Why did her parents fake his death? Where had he been during all those years? How was he? Luckily, the answer would be easy to obtain, since, after many days of waiting (more than the expected, since he wasn't in his castle because of a travel), they'd received the reply to the king's message: he was coming to pick her up. Maybe he was more sympathetic than the rest, maybe he'd understand...

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. They were surely the two maids who served her during her confinement there.

- I want to see him- she demanded for the hundredth time when they'd entered the room with her breakfast.

- It's not possible, your highness – the first maid answered for the hunderedth time too.

- I want to know how he is – this was always her second request.

- We don't know, your highness- it was always the answer.

- You can't keep him locked. It's unfair, he hasn't done anything.

- With my respects, that's not up to me, your highness- she, as usual, started to get angry and, as usual, she didn't want to eat anything.

- Please, your highness, eat something – the kindest of the maids said – You haven't eaten anything since you came.

- Since I'm trapped here – she corrected her – I don't want to eat, I can't – she added in a cold tone and changed the subject – When is my brother coming?

- We don't know, your highness. – 'If these two call me _your highness_ once again I will throw them out of the window' she thought. – But you have to eat or you will...

- I don't want to eat anything!- she yelled at them- I don't mind if I get sick! I don't want to see you! I don't want to see anyone but Killian or my brother! Are your brains big enough to understand it?! Go out of here... now! – maybe because of her anger, she suddenly felt dizzy and would have fainted if the two maids hadn't been quick and helped her lie on the bed, giving her a glass of water. She was pale and felt as if anything around her was spinning.

- I knew she wasn't very well – said one of them.

- Bring a doctor – ordered a male voice. A young blue-eyed man was standing in the doorstep. Aurora had never seen him but didn't have any problems to recognize him: it was like seeing herself in a blond and masculine version. It was impossible to have doubts, he was her brother.

- Jour! – she tried to get up and hug him, but she felt dizzy again and had to keep lying. He sat by her side, taking one of her hands and cupping her cheek with the other, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

- I can't believe I've finally found you – he said kissing her forehead, his eyes wet too.

- I thought you were dead.

- It's a long story. Everything was that witch's fault... Maleficent. But I'll tell you later. Now your health is all that matters.

- I'm fine, I just haven't eaten in a long time – suddenly, something in her mind was triggered: that wasn't all the truth, that wasn't the reason why she was like that on those moments: she'd been feeling bad for about two months, since they were still on the ship. Then, she realized something: two months... she'd been so busy that she hadn't paid attention to her 'female issues'... a new possibility appeared on her mind, what if?... no, it couldn't be, she'd just been exhausted and she'd be totally recovered if all that situation hadn't made it get worse... but that excuse didn't totally fit... she didn't know why, she just felt it.

- I just want to make sure, you've been living in a ship after all, you've been in a lot of places, you could have caught something. - Jour kept talking, without noticing her sister's inner monologue and the pale and scared face she started to show.

That couldn't be possible, she felt terrified just for thinking about it... but it would explain everything: the new travels to the Netherworld (as her defences were too busy adjusting to her new condition that the'd neglected that aspect), the hunger, the mood swings, the tiredness, the weakness...

Her heart was racing into her chest, while a million thoughts crossed her mind.

- Aurora, are you fine?- her brother asked her worried.

- Jour, you have to tell him... – was the only thing she managed to speak.

- What? That you are in love with that pirate? – he pronounced that last word with disdain- Don't worry, you'll be fine when we arrive home.

What had he just said? Did he believe the same as that stupid William? Of course she wouldn't be fine. She needed Killian by her side... and safe. Was it so difficult to understand?

- You don't believe me, do you?

- It doesn't make sense, you just can't do it, you are not that kind of person.

- A lot of things have happened, if you let me explain, if you talk to him...

She couldn't end her sentence because the maids were there again guiding the doctor inside the apartment. Jour greeted him and left the room, waiting patiently by the apartment's door. He didn't know how much time had passed when it was opened again by the doctor.

- Why are you so serious? Is she fine?- Jour inquired.

- As long as she eats properly, takes complete rest and doesn't get stressed – was the doctor's answer. And then he explained Jour the situation in more detail.

.

Killian's day was the same as the previous ones: he was woken up early, he was brought his miserable breakfast, he asked about Aurora (and he wasn't answered) and about his situation, with the same results. He felt so depressed: after everything he'd done to run away from his past life, to start over with Aurora, it wasn't enough. He'd walk in circles into the cell or spend entire hours sitting and trying to find a solution for that. Scaping was not an option: he had tried many times but it had been impossible: there were three or four guards every time the cell's gate was opened so he finally had had to give up. If he could get in touch with someone (Eric, for example), if he was given the opportunity to show the person he'd become... He missed Aurora so much... he'd like to talk to her brother, to tell him all the truth, his story and the fact that he loved his sister, that he wanted to protect her, to share his life with her and all that stuff.

His opportunity came that exact morning, but it wasn't how he would have liked it to be. Jour, who Killian recognized immediately, appeared completely enraged and, staring directly at his eyes, he had shouted at him:

- What have you done to her, you bastard?! - the cell's bars stopped him from hiting Killian.

- Hey, hey, calm down.

- Calm down? How would I do it after what you've done to my sister?!

- I haven't done anything to her!

- You haven't?! Seducing her and making her one of your... -Jour tried to find a suitable word- crew wasn't enough, was it? She's a princess and now she's pregnant with a pirate's child!

- What?! – Hook shouted too, completely wide-eyed. He didn't know what to say or what to think. His mind seemed to have disappeared. His heart started to double its usual speed and he couldn't even breath properly. He just could feel the urgent necessity to go out of there, to be with her and take her away from all that shit. She had to be so alone, so scared... He needed to sit down and so he did, covering his face with his right hand and trying to think clearly, but it was impossible, he was totally shocked.

- Don't you see how you've ruined her life?- Jour asked.

- You have to let me see her – Killian asked, while standing up.

- Why would I do that?

- We love each other! Why can't you understand it? - he held the cell's bars.

- Love? A princess can't love a pirate!

- Maybe I'm not that kind of pirate anymore. I changed long ago... for her among other reasons. Now I'm just an adventurer... I just want to make her happy, to protect her.

- If I were you I would set her free, let her return to our kingdom and be happy again.- said Jour and, turning his back to him, he started to walk to the exit.

- She's free to do whatever she wants... and she has chosen me.- said Killian. Jour stopped for a moment, but immediately continued walking. Hook was left alone again. He punched one of the walls with all his strenght and started to walk in circles one more time.


	14. Hopes and fears

**14. HOPES AND FEARS.**

Killian had walked so much that he thought he'd end up digging a tunnel, but he just couldn't stop. Who would? How he'd felt before receiving the news was nothing compared with how he was feeling then. In ten minutes, his frustration has risen until reaching levels he didn't even know a person could feel. Frustration for not being with Aurora, for not knowing how she was and, when he thought about how she could be, his desperation grew: she was surely alone and more scared than he was and maybe her health problems, which now could be named pregnancy symptoms, were disturbing her again. How desperately he wanted to help her to deal with them, maybe he wouldn't be a great help, but he'd be there, doing his best to comfort her, to spoil her as much as he could, as a princess like her deserved. And the Netherworld issue... he got goosebumps when he thought about what would happen if she traveled there again and there wasn't anyone to wake her up. How would it affect her? How would it affect (or had already affected, which scared him more) the baby? The baby... he wasn't very sure about how he felt about being a father. He'd never thought about having his own child, the most close to that thought had been when he'd found Baelfire in Neverland and he wasn't even his biological son. Moreover, he was fourteen, so the difference between him and... 'and mine' he thought, was huge. He couldn't deny being afraid of that perspective, but, although there had been only ten minutes since he'd discovered the existence of that little being and his body was filled with fear, he'd already developed an instinct of protection towards him/her. He knew he'd do whatever it took to protect the only reason to live he had: Aurora and now the baby too. His family, the one he had thought he would never have.

He had to do something, but what? He was unable to think clearly. All he could do was wait, but he wasn't the kind of man made to wait until a solution to his problem came to him. No, he was made to act, and being like that, like a locked animal, made his anxiety rise together with the frustration.

'She'll be fine' he tried to calm himself 'the brother is an idiot, but he seems to care'. It was useless. He kept walking furiously in circles, with his desperation as his only companion.

.

- _Snow! – he called her just a second after seeing her taking care of the trees, near her castle's door._

- _Jour – she whispered, leaving her gardening tools and walking towards the young man who was approaching her too. She'd be really surprised when she'd met him in Storybrooke months before and found out who he was, but she'd assumed the role of being his guide, specially with those issues concerning his kingdom. He was so untrained (and their respective kingdoms were next to each other) that they'd developed a good relationship. _

- _A queen taking care of the garden?- he asked._

- _What can I say? I'm an unusual queen – she laughed.- So, what can I do for you?_

- _I need a big favour – he answered with a sparkle in his eyes. – Could you or David take care of my people while I'm away?_

- _Where are you going? – then, she seemed to understand- Do you know something about your sister?_

- _Yes- he smiled widely- Well, it's not much. I don't know where she is now but prince Eric has to know something. _

- _Eric? Why would he?- she asked._

- _It's a long story, I promise to tell you later, but I have to go and look for her personally. If you help me..._

- _Of course we'll do it. – she said with an encouraging smile. _

- _I owe you- he replied, really grateful._

- _You don't owe us anything. Just tell us when you find her. By the way, what will you do when it happens?_

- _You'd say if I find her... – he thought she'd made a mistake._

- _No, I know you'll find each other. – she corrected him, who looked at her without understanding. – Believe me. – he nodded._

- _I don't know what I'll do. I think I'll be so overwhelmed... and about...- he hesitated- well, If what it's said is true, maybe I'll give him an opportunity._

- _Deep down, he's a good man.- she made a pause- Come with me, we have to arrange everything – she took Jour's arm and leaded him inside the castle._

_._

The letter was longer than he'd expected. Jour hadn't been able to help telling Snow everything that crossed his mind on that stressful morning. With a sigh, he tied the paper to the pigeon's leg and watched how the bird flew towards the horizon. He returned to the castle and went straight to his sister's apartment.

Aurora was in her usual position, sitting on the bed and staring at the landscape she could see through the window. She didn't even look at her brother when he came into the room. Her mind was too busy processing everything which had happened in the last hour. She was trying her best to look calm, but she was terrified. Becoming a mother was scary enough, but, moreover, that wouldn't be a normal pregnancy: the doctor had told her that, after having checked her and taking into account everything that she'd been throught (specially the Netherworld), it was almost a miracle that she hadn't had a miscarriage ('_But is the baby fine?_' she'd asked, feeling a kind of fear she'd never experienced before,'_It seems so_' had been the answer) and the (quite high) risks of having one were still there, so she had to follow all the doctor's guidelines if she wanted her child to live. And being alone made it even more complicated. She wondered if someone had told Killian (probably not) and if the new situation would make that stupid king and her brother think twice about their love.

Her brother broke the silence:

- How are you? – he asked.

- What do you think? – was her cold answer. She was upset with him because of his attitude towards Killian.

- Aurora, I know this is hard but...

- You have no idea. –she cut him. He didn't insist and changed the subject.

- William has agreed to let you stay here until travelling is safe enough for you. I'll stay with you as well, to take care of you.

- Thanks, but I don't need it. Believe it or not I can take care of myself.

- Aurora, I do care, you're my sister and I love you. After all these years, do you want our reunion to be like this? – she noticed the desperation on his voice.

- Of course I don't – tears started to fill her eyes. - But why don't you want to help us? Killian's a good person, believe me. He compensated what he'd done in the past and hasn't done anything after that.

- There are things about pirates you don't understand.

- I understand more than you think... and he's not a pirate anymore.

- A pirate will always be a pirate... and now that I've found you, I don't want you to be in danger because of him.

- If you gave him an opportunity...

- You won't leave the subject so easily, will you?

- I'll leave it when you understand - she answered very firmly.

- Save your energies for someone more important.- he said, looking at her stomach. - Have you eaten everything?

- I have - she answered, showing him the empty dish. - It has taken me almost an hour but I've done it. - her brother smiled.

- Well done.

- You behave as if you were the older twin.- she said.

- I'm just taking care of you.

In that moment, she realized that she couldn't be mad at him. He was her long-lost brother and, now that they'd found each other, she wanted their relationship to be the same as when they were little. Of course she knew that he cared about her, but she needed him to change his mind as far as her relationship with Killian was concerned. She had to do something to make it happen, but what? She felt lost and just wanted to be with Hook again, to be free. Why was it so difficult to understand?

- I know. But, Jour, if you want me to get better... - she tried again.

- You'll get better when you rest and...

- You know what I'm talking about- she replied. - He can't be locked, that's ridiculous.

- Aurora... - he warned her. - Not again.

- At least, if you know something, tell me how he is.

- I didn't see anything special when I saw him. - maybe he shouldn't have said that.

- Jour, what do you mean? Have you seen him, have you talked to him and haven't told me anything?

- Well, it was a short talk after all. Nothing important.

- What did you tell him?- she insisted. He wanted to leave the subject, but he had to know that she didn't. Of course not. - Didn't you let him explain?

- I just gave him the news. - he answered looking through the window.

- So he knows- she whispered. She didn't want to imagine how he was. Alone in the dark and knowing that. The worry about him filled her body- Change the subject - she said, breathing heavily - because if you don't, I'll punch you. - he gave her an incredulous look. - What? you don't know what I'm able to do now.

- And you still don't know where I have been all these years. - he replied. She shook her head. With all the events of the day, she'd totally forgotten all the questions she wanted to ask him.

- Why? - was the only word she could articulate.

- Maleficent wanted to kill me. -he started. - I don't know exactly what made our parents do it, but they decided to fake my death and hide me with a woodcutter's family as if I were one of his sons. I've lived in a cottage in the middle of a forest. You know the queen of that place, Snow White.

- Snow? Have you talked to her?- she couldn't avoid asking.

- Yes, I have. She's taking care of our kingdom right now. But I'll explain you that when the moment comes. I grew up as a happy boy, but I never forgot you. When our parents died... well, I don't want you to think about that now... no stress, remeber?

- Continue - she said.

- And then the curse came and I became John Cyrus, a simple teacher. When I regained my memories I looked for you, but you weren't anywhere. I was so worried... - he made a pause, thinking about the best words to follow with- well, you don't know what happened in Storybrooke after the curse was broken, so I'll get down to business. I discovered Snow'd been with you here, but I didn't have the opportunity to speak to her until she came back from Neverland... with two people I'd never seen... and without you. Then, I told her who I am and she told me that she didn't know where you were, that you and... the pirate separated from the group. I spoke with Phillip too. - the room remained silent for a moment- But, as the only member of the family there, I had to take on the throne and think about our people.

- Speaking about our people - she cut him- how much survived and why?

- Well... there are just a few families. They were in another kingdoms when everything happened and as long as there are people who want to live there, the kingdom will last.

- Wow, you speak like a king - he smiled, and continued:

- When everything was ready, we came back here and I started to look for you again. I had no idea of where you were, so I sent men to all the kingdoms. One of them saw you in King Nicholas' one, but when they were going to contact you, you were gone. Then, you returned and disappeared again. I'd gone to look for you there personally when I received the message.

- And what's Snow's role in this?

- She and her family have been supporting me since the beginning. I trust them. They'd teached me and helped me a lot. They asked me to tell them when I found you.

- And have you?

- Of course. I've just sent a letter to Snow telling her everything. They surely want to see you.

- Aren't they mad at me?- she asked, a little light of hope starting to shine on her mind. If they had forgiven them, they maybe would help them. Snow and Charming always did the correct thing.

- Of course they're not. - she seemed lost in her thoughts, so he decided to end with the conversation. - You must rest now... and so I do. - he kissed her forehead. - You'd better take a nap. - she nodded. He smiled to her and left the room.

.

A month had passed. A month without seeing each other, without knowing what would happen to Killian. They had no news. Aurora missed him terribly and wished so desperately he would be there with her (with them), to scape, to return to the Jolly Roger and start again far away from that damn kingdom and from a world who seemed unable to understand their love. At least, she had a new hope: Snow, after the last time they'd seen each other, seemed to have understood and was going to help them. She would appear in one of those days. A couple of weeks before, Jour had received a letter from Snow which also contained a note for her: '_Dear Aurora,_ _I'm going there as soon as I can. Maybe Emma will be able to come with me. Take care of yourself and don't worry about anything but you and your baby, we'll solve this.'  
_That wasn't the only letter she'd received: on those days, Eric had sent his own one too: '_It's all my fault. If I had known the king was so paranoid about pirates I'd never sent you there. I'll send a message to my father and I'll go to see you as soon as I can'._ And again it ended with a _'Take care'_

Her health had improved: she didn't travel to the Netherworld anymore and felt less weak or tired, but, in spite of having passed her first trimester, the risks were still there, althought that little thing seemed to fight for its life as much as it could. It reminded her of its father. She was still terrified, but had started to feel happy too and to imagine how the baby would be. If only Killian could be there... she'd tried to convince her brother many times, but he'd change the subject immediately or pretend that he had to go.

Because of that improvement, she was now allowed to take little walks in the gardens. After being locked for many weeks, it was the best part of the day and her brother was always with her then. During one of those walks, when they were returning inside the castle, they saw a dust cloud in the horizon. After staring at it for some minutes, they discovered that it was caused by a man who, riding his horse, was cantering straight to the castle.

She would have recognized that horse and the man who was riding it in any part of the world. He was Phillip.


	15. A small light in the dark

**15. A SMALL LIGHT IN THE DARK.**

Of course he knew she was there. After a month, everyone in the Fairytale Land surely knew about their capture... what an item of gossip.

Aurora was still standing there, following Phillip's way with her eyes, wondering how much he knew and why he had decided to go there. Had he forgiven her? Had he changed his mind or was he still angry? She felt nervous and didn't know what she'd do when he arrived where she was. What should she say or do?

- Did you know he was coming? - she asked her brother.

- I had no idea. - he answered.

After a minute, Phillip was in front of them. He got off the horse and, looked directly at her, but he suddenly seemed paralyzed. For many seconds, he was unable to say anything. He was just staring at her wide-eyed. She could imagine the impression she and her little baby bump were causing on him after so many months without seeing each other. She wondered what thoughts were crossing his mind.

- Phillip...- she said, trying to make him go down to earth and feeling how her nervousness rised, althought she was happy to see him again.

- Hmmm... - the prince shook his head- Sorry, it's just that... you know... it's quite weird.

- I know. - she agreed, putting her hand on her belly.

Phillip seemed to react at last.

- Are you fine?- it seemed that he didn't know exactly what to do, as if he was afraid of touching her.

- Depending on what you consider as fine. - she answered, and her sentence acted as a trigger for Phillip, who hugged her. - Aren't you mad at me? - she asked quite surprised.

- Of course I'm not - he answered- What I told you the last time... well... I felt so betrayed that...

- I'm so sorry - she started to cry.

- No, no, - he stopped hugging her and looked her in the eyes- don't cry. Let's talk about everything, as... how did Emma say? civilized people.

She nodded and, wiping away her tears, guided him into the castle. With an 'I'll leave you alone', Jour disappeared from their sigh.

- When I heard about what'd happened, I didn't know what to do - Phillip confessed while they were walking towards her tower. - But I knew I had to see you, I was so worried and I had so many questions... and I care about you. You mean a lot to me, no matter what happened. - she didn't know what to answer.

- I've missed you- she finally managed to say.

- Me too.

They'd arrived the apartment, which was open, and, with a gesture, she invited him to sit down.

- Thanks - he said.- So this is where you live now...

- Where I'm obliged to live, yes. - she answered- But this is not what you wanted to ask me about, is it?

- Obviously not... - he hesitated, not knowing how to continue- so... I don't want to overwhelm you, but where did you two go that night and where have you been all this time? And is true that you were the ones who helped prince Eric to defeat Ursula?

- We went to Neverland -she answered.

- To Neverland? He took you to Neverland? - he asked wide-eyed. After everything he'd heard about that realm, how did that crazy guy dare to take her there?

- Slow down, nothing happened to me. It isn't so bad. We spent a year there - Phillip looked puzzled- Well, for you it was just a month and, when we returned we met Eric and agreed to help him with Ariel's rescue. We've been around here since we returned.

- And he hasn't done anything?... I mean... to end up here.

- Nothing.

- How has he treated you?- he still wasn't sure about what to think as far as her relationship with Killian was concerned. She realized he was still suspicious about it.

- Phillip, we... -she hesitated- we love each other, and he's treated me as a man is expected to treat the woman he loves. - she took air- I don't want to hurt you - he tried to say something- no, let me continue. We fell in love, it was unexpected and we were going to tell you that night, I promise. I felt so bad for you. I understand you were upset, but we were sure about what we felt... and so we are now.

- It's still dangerous- he replied. - And strange. You're so different...

- It's my choice... and he's changed. I hope you understand. - they looked at each other in the eyes for a couple of minutes.

- I still find it difficult, but if it's what you want, I'll be at your side. - he spoke at last - He hasn't got rid of you after all, and you have enough personality to leave him if he'd hurt you... But I'll have a talk with him. - he said as if he was her father, making her smile for the first time.

- Thank you - she said, feeling relieved and calm for the first time since she'd seen the prince riding towards the castle.

- I don't want to lose you again.

- Me neither. - she suddenly had some questions to ask too - Phillip, what about you? What happened that night?- he sighed and seemed to think for a couple of seconds, then he answered:

- When we noticed that our things were with us and you had disappeared with the ship I became so angry... if I'd had the opportunity to catch you two I would have locked you into a tower and I'd challenged him to a duel - he regretted having said that, she was actually locked in a tower after all. - Damn it, sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

- Doesn't matter- she said, althought she was a bit pale.

- Are you fine? - he asked worriedly. She nodded and encouraged him to continue - I think I didn't calm down until a couple of months after.

- I heard you met your father again - she said.

- Yes, I did. - he smiled- We've been very busy, but I think you know that too. - suddenly, she realized something:

- And Mulan? Isn't she with you?

- We're not together. - he answered, shaking his head- We're still good friends, of course, but she focused on helping her people and... - surprisingly, he smiled widely. She would swear he was trying not to laugh -... you won't believe it... in the process, she met a guy.

- What? - she couldn't believe it. Mulan?

- Yes, a fellow soldier called Shang. But I'll let her tell you all the details when she comes.

- Does she hate me? - she asked with a worried look. Mulan was definitely more stubborn and serious than Phillip was.

- Why would she do it? It's true that she was as mad at you two as I was, but she was also worried about you. She always asked me if I had any news. She's missed you a lot. - Aurora felt guilty. - I don't know where she is now, but I'll try to locate her, alright?

- Alright - she nodded.

- I'm afraid I won't be able to stay here for more than two days - he said.

- It doesn't matter. I'm glad you've came. - she replied frankly.

- So, how are you doing? - he asked in a more relaxed tone. They spent hours talking about everything. When Phillip left, she felt much better, as if a part of her which had been dyed in black suddenly turned to its usual colour. Phillip was there. She could trust him again and didn't have to feel guilty anymore.

.

There were birds singing outside, but he didn't even hear them. Sitting on the floor again, Killian hadn't strenght to walk in circles anymore. Pessimism filled his mind and, along with the darkness, the loneliness, the lack of news about everything and the silence, was making him insane. He'd tried to do something, but he couldn't think about anything. He was all alone and nobody wanted to listen to him. It seemed that Aurora wasn't luckier than him, but how was she? Was everything fine? As usual, he'd asked the guards about her and, as usual, they didn't tell him anything. God, he missed her so much.

A male voice made him come out of his lethargy, a voice he'd got used to hearing in another time which seemed so far away.

- I've got permission to talk to him. Let me in.

Killian didn't know if he was glad to hear that voice or if its owner had come to make everything worse. He just could wait, as he'd been doing for more than a month.

Finally, Phillip's face appeared in front of him.

- Hello. - the prince greeted him. He didn't seem angry. - You look terrible.

- Hi... I feel terrible. How's she?- Hook asked. Phillip could see the anxiety in his eyes and recognized himself in them: that was the same look he had when he'd been looking for Aurora with Mulan, knowing where she was but unable to do anything until the curse broke. But Killian's eyes showed even more pain. The prince saw it clear then: the pirate (or whatever he'd become) truly loved her.

- She's fine, don't worry. - the captain seemed tormented enough, so he didn't want to add more pain.

- Phillip, there's something you're not telling me. - the prince decided to tell him the truth. His lie wasn't working and he had the right to know. With a sigh, he told him everything that Aurora had explained him before: the diagnosis, the risks...

- But don't worry, she's doing her best and is much better now- he finished, trying to cheer him up.

- And the Netherworld? - it was what bothered him the most.

- She hasn't been there in a long time.- he answered. Killian sighed with relieve.

- And how have you found her? I mean, what about her mood?

- Well... - he thought about the answer for a couple of seconds- she's sad, I won't deny it. But her brother has told me she's improved lately.

- The brother...- Killian whispered.

- He's taking good care of her. I know you two are not in good terms...

- _Not in good terms_ isn't enough to define it.- answered the captain ironically.

- He'll change his mind sooner or later. He's a good man.

- Can we change the subject?- Killian asked. The prince nodded. - I have to get out of here.

- Don't do anything silly - Phillip warned him. - Snow's coming to help you.

- So you've finally understood. - Killian was starting to feel a little better. They weren't alone.

- I guess so - the prince answered. - But I still want to punch you. - Killian smiled for the first time in weeks. - She wants you to know that she loves you. - it wasn't as difficult to say as Phillip had been fearing. He could see a sparke in Hook's eyes.

- Tell her I love her.. them too and that I wish I could be there now.

- I will.

- Thank you - he looked the prince in his eyes - Not only for that, but for coming, for understanding, for being with her, for telling me...

- Hey, hey, stop. You don't have to thank me for anything.

- I'll let you punch me again.- Hook said. Phillip laughed.

- I'll dream of that moment. - that time, both men laughed. - When you're out of here, you'll see. - Killian didn't answer immediately. He didn't trust that king or his luck enough to think he would surely be released.

- When will it happen? - he asked to no one.

- Don't be pessimistic. You've got me, Eric, Snow, David... we won't leave you two stranded. - Hook nodded. - I don't know what this crazy guy has against you or pirates, but we'll find a solution.

- You know, being in this place doesn't help you to be optimistic.

- I understand... I think I know everything I wanted, so if you don't have any questions...

- I can't think about them at the moment.- he needed to assume the information he already had.

- Alright, I'll try to see you again before I leave.

- Take care of her.

- Always. - the prince turned and walked towards the exit.

Alone again, he thought about everything Phillip had told him. He was still frustrated and anxious, but at least he knew what was going on... and knew that he wasn't alone anymore: Snow was coming, everything would be fine... or not.


	16. Meetings

******Here's the 16th chapter. It's the longest I've written so far, but there were many things I wanted to tell in it.**

****** Opinions, questions and constructive reviews are welcome. Thanks for reading!**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

******...**

**16. MEETINGS.**

Only three days after Phillip had left, Snow crossed the doors of William's castle and met Jour, who had been waiting there for her since he'd seen her approaching the place riding her horse, as Phillip had done days before. When he looked at her face, he knew he was in trouble. She hugged him as she always did (maybe a bit colder), but he could see in her eyes that she'd tell him off as his adoptive mother used to do.

- Where's your sister? - she asked.

- Come with me - he simply said.

He guided her to where Aurora was. He was going to open the door, but Snow put her hand on his arm, stopping him.

- After I see her, I want to have a serious conversation with you.- she said. He just nodded.

When he'd opened the door, they found that Aurora had fallen asleep. Snow approached the bed to see her better, feeling happy to see her again and check with her own eyes that she was safe. At first, she hadn't believed that the love between the princess and the pirate was true but, after they'd left, Emma'd been the one who'd convinced her. If her daughter trusted the captain, she would do it too.

Snow observed Aurora for some minutes, as she'd done when she'd had 'nightmares' during their adventures together. A feeling of protection rised again inside her. Finally, she spoke:

- We should let her rest - Jour nodded- Let's have that talk. - she added using a more serious tone.

During their way to a room where they could talk in private, the young king was preparing himself for what Snow was surely going to ask him about. None of them spoke until they reached the place and he invited her to sit down.

- So, - she started- what the hell are you playing? - was the sweet Snow swearing?

- What do you mean? - he tried to delay his answer.

- Have you forgotten what you told me the last time we met, before you left to look for your sister? - she was using the same tone as his mother again- Do you need me to remind you?

- It's not necessary.

- What's happened to you, then? What's made you change your mind?

- I just don't want Aurora to be hurt. Pirates can't be trusted.

- Have you even spoken with him?

- I've got nothing to talk with him.- Snow was astonished.

- Has William drained your brain or what?- she asked.

- He's right, you don't know what pirates did to him.

- But you can't be so narrow-minded about Killian for what he's told you. Do you believe him more than us? After all we've told you about how Hook has helped us?

- I don't want to lose my sister again.

- Of course you don't. And you won't lose her. - Snow was starting to suspect that William was using Jour's fears to manipulate him.

- I'll do if I let her be with the pirate. That can't be love.- he replied.

- Jour, I didn't see it at first, but I eventually understood. Moreover, she's old enough to make her own decisions. And you are too. William is the crazy one here, not you. We know we generally can't trust pirates, but Hook has changed, believe me. Have I ever told you a lie? - he shook his head- I'm just asking you to make your decisions and judge him by yourself, don't let anyone think for you. You're making a mistake, but you can still fix it. Think about it, right?- he nodded, looking at the floor. Snow smiled - I have to get prepared for the audience with William.

- I'll go with you - he said. He didn't say anything more, as his mind was working, assuming everything Snow'd told him. He would need more time to think about it, but maybe she was right.

.

The meeting with William had been an absolute failure. She'd told him everything Killian'd done since they'd arrived Neverland and reminded him that she and her husband had pardoned the former pirate, that they trusted him. But the king didn't want to listen.

- Just let him show you he's not a bad person- she'd insisted.

- Maybe in your kingdom you are more flexible, but here we punish criminals. - had been the cold answer.

- He's from my kingdom, whatever he did, he did it there, and it's where he has to be judged.

- Do you think I'm stupid? You would release him, and I can't let it happen.

After more frustrated attempts, Snow'd had to surrender. She warned him that they wouldn't let things stay like that and that there were more kings who thought the same as her. If he insisted on continuing with that madness, they'd face him together.

.

When Killian saw Snow's face approach him, he immediately knew that she hadn't managed to change William's mind. That wasn't something he hadn't expected, but still made his scarce hopes disappear almost completely. At least he had another visit, someone he could have a conversation with.

- So you've discovered that he's a hard nut to crack. - he said as a greeting.

- We'll crack it. - she replied - Maybe I've been unable to do anything, but together with David, Phillip and Eric we'll do it. Three kingdoms against one.

- I don't want you to create a diplomatic conflict only because of me - he said.

- We'll do it if we need to. We're not leaving you here. You're innocent and if he keeps you locked is because he's blinded by his prejudices. A king who is like that is not capable to reign.

- Do you know why he is so blind? - he asked, although it didn't matter much to him.

- Not exactly. I just know that he had a daughter who was everything to him, but she died in a tragic way. He turned into ice after that.

- And in spite of that he wants to separate another man from his child. Hypocrite. - he said angrily.

- You'll get out of here. - she said.

- Excuse me if I'm not so optimistic.

- I'll be for both of us - she replied. - He hasn't any evidence against you.

- He's determined to find them, but what will he find? I can be here forever.

- We'll stop him. - she said very convinced.

- Have you seen Aurora? - he asked.

- She was sleeping when I went to visit her but she seemed to be fine. - he nodded. - I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm not leaving her alone. She must be so scared...

- Thank you- he said really thankful. It was a relief that Aurora'd have someone close to a mother by her side - You can live in our house if you want.

- That sounds good - she agreed. - Oh, I almost forgot, I've brought something for you. Wait a minute. - she disappeared upstairs and appeared again with the prosthetic hand he'd been using before recovering his hook when he was in Storybrooke. - Here, it was among a lot of things we brought from Storybrooke and I thought you'd find it useful.

- Sure it is - he said, putting it where he'd had the hook.

- When Emma comes on holidays with Henry and Neal she'll surely want to pay a visit too.

- More company... great- he commented- Now, seriously, thanks for everything.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps which approached them. They turned their heads to see that Jour was the one who was making the noise. Hook wondered what did he want then.

- Snow, do you mind going to see if Aurora's awake? - he asked. The queen squeezed Killian's right hand to encourage him and, thinking about how she would tell Aurora the bad news, left them alone.

The captain waited until the other man spoke, but he seemed to be thinking about how to break the ice. He finally found the way.

- So you've changed. - he started. After having been thinking for a while, he'd decided to see who Killian was with his own eyes. Snow was right.

- I swear - Killian answered. Did that mean that Jour had finally changed his mind (or started to)? Had Snow something to do with that?

- I'll give you an opportunity to show me who you are. I still don't trust you, but if you show me that you're... one of us, I'll reconsider my position.

- What do you want me to do? - he was willing to do anything.

- I don't know yet, but when I do, you'll be the first to know - he answered and, without saying another word, he left the room.

.

- So I leave you two alone for less than a year and when I come I find this - Emma said, looking meaningfully at Aurora's baby bump.

- It's nothing we'd planned. - she answered.

- I think I've heard that before- she commented with a smile. Aurora smiled too and the two women kept talking while they were walking in the gardens.

Emma and Neal had appeared there two weeks after Snow's arrival. During all those days, her presence had been really helpful to Aurora: Snow behaved as a friend and, at the same time, as a mother, taking care of her and keeping her company. She felt much better now that she had someone who had already been a mother to talk to. Jour was also there, quieter than never, as if he was thinking about something all the time. They didn't have any news about Killian (she tried to think that maybe in that case no news meant good news) and Snow had advised Aurora not to insist her brother to tell her and was also doing her best to distract her from her thoughts about the former pirate, who she missed more and more everyday. The queen, as Jour himself, avoided talking about Hook, althought Aurora knew it was because she wanted to protect her. But with Emma she could speak about everything.

- I can't stand it, Emma. Living in the same building and being unable to see him, knowing he's so depressed and that I can't do anything for him. - she said, trying not to cry.

- Who's said that you can't?

- Everyone. - she answered - Everytime I ask someone what I can do to help, they say 'you just have to rest and take care, we'll do everything'

- Well, it's what you have to do, but knowing how the father is, I'm sure the baby will survive everything. - they both smiled- Anyway, there's something you can do.

- What?- she said, willing to do whatever Emma had in mind.

- If you made him a visit, you'd be able to make him feel a lot better.

- There's nothing I want more than seeing him, but how would I do that? Even your mother's not allowed to visit him anymore.

- Let Emma perform her magic.- answered the sheriff with a misterious smile.

.

The following day, Killian was eating his scarce lunch when something strange happened to the guards: they were eating too (a healtier and bigger meal) when, without knowing why, they all fainted. He didn't have time to think about a possible explanation when he saw a blonde he knew by heart approach him. He got up immediately and couldn't help staring at her as if he was stupid.

- Swan? What the...? -he asked, leading to the bars.

- Sleeping pills, very useful. - she said proudly.

- And very subtle. - he observed.

- There's no time to talk, get ready, you've got a visit. - she tried to comb his hair with her fingers - This is a lost cause - she said with frustration. - wait a second.

She disappeared from his sight and, when she returned, she wasn't alone. Aurora was coming with her, holding Baelfire's arm. When she saw him, thinner and pale, she couldn't do anything than let go of Neal's arm and go straight to kiss him, cupping his cheeks with her hands. The kiss lasted what seemed to be an eternity, none of them wanting to separate from the other, feeling each other's sadness and, at the same time, the joy of seeing each other again. He felt how her tears rolled down her cheeks and kissed her more passionately, his hand on her cheek too, wanting her to know how he loved her and how much he'd missed her.

- I've missed you - she whispered and he kissed her again for many seconds, trying to hug her through the bars, without taking a fact into account. - Killian, the baby. - she reminded him, finishing with the kiss.

- Oh, sorry, have I hurt you?- he asked with a worried look, putting instinctively his good hand on her belly.

- No, don't worry, I'm fine - she answered, wiping away the new tears which were emerging from her eyes.

- Wow... this is so strange - he said when he realized where his hand was. It was real, they were having a baby- How's everything going? Is it fine?

- It seems so. She's a fighter - she answered.

- She? Do you already know...? - he asked.

- No, not really. It's just that I've got used to thinking about it as a girl. Maybe because it's what I prefer. - she confessed.

- So it still can be a boy- he said hopefully, smiling for the first time since she'd arrived.

- It can. - she agreed and smiled too. - Let's see who wins. I hope you don't have anything against the name _Rose_.

- Like your mother? - she nodded - Of course I don't. - he caressed her cheek again. - You must be so scared... and I can't be there with you.

- It's not your fault. - she replied- We'll come through this, alright?

- Aurora, if something happened to me... - he started with the same tormented face she'd seen when she'd arrived.

- No way. I don't want you to think about that for one single second. You'll get out of here and we'll be free. - she said, trying to convince him. He didn't say anything for a couple of seconds. - So you're not allowed to be depressed, are you listening? - he smiled again.

- As you wish, your highness- she smiled.

- I can't be fine if I know you're feeling so bad.

- Don't say that - he replied taking her hands and trying his best to avoid crying too. - You have to cheer up too, for Rose or... well, I'll think about a name just in case she turns out to be a boy - he crossed his fingers, making her laugh. - Hey, that's it. That's how I want you to be. - they kissed again.

They heard a cough outside of their little bubble. When they looked on its direction, they saw Emma standing a couple of metres from them.

- I hate cutting these kind of things, but Snow's sent the signal - she said- We have to hurry up.

Aurora nodded and turned to Killian. She could see in his eyes the same feelings she was experiencing: the grief for having to separate again after all that time being apart and so few minutes to be together.

- I'm going to wait for you - she said. He nodded and they kissed again. - We both will. - she added, putting one of her hands on her belly. He put his own one over hers, feeling the lump on his throat grow stronger.

- Take care... and tell him... or her that their father loves them. - he said. She wiped away another tear and nodded too.

- Always - she said - But you'll be there to tell her personally, alright?

- Guys - said Emma with a strange voice. They kissed for the last time and Aurora turned to join Emma and, with a last glance to her love, she disappeared from his sight.

In the darkness, he did what he'd been avoiding all the time: he let a couple of tears scape from his eyes.

When she got out of the dungeons, Aurora was feeling happiness and pain at the same time. Emma was hugging her with a suspicious sparkle in her eyes.

- Emma - said Neal- are you crying?

- Of course not, I've got something in my eyes - she answered knowing that, if she'd been the one who'd asked would have detected the lie in less than a nanosecond. Neal didn't say anything and Aurora was too lost in her thoughts to notice anything else.

.

King William's last weeks had been horrible. First there was the damn pirate issue, whose resolution was still on hiatus and, to make everything get worse, now he had Snow White against him, who could be joined by more kings. That could mean not only that he probably would have to set a filthy pirate free, but that he could lose his crown too. To make things worse, there was a dragon threatening one of the isolated villages which were under his protection. He'd sent a group of soldiers to kill the beast, but very few had survived and he was planning the following group's recruitment when someone knocked on the door.

- Did you want me to come, your majesty? - the visitor asked, using the most educated tone he could.

- Yes, I have. I need to know your opinion about the pirate's issue.- the king answered.

- I've heard Snow White is pressuring you.

- That stupid girl doesn't understand anything. - he said as a response. - You helped me to catch him, what can I do now? How can I avoid the conflict?

- I think we both know the answer - answered the young man - There's a quick way to get rid of every threat.

- Are you suggesting that we kill him? - the king asked with her usual cold voice. His interlocutor nodded. - Won't it be too obvious?

- Not necessary. He's weak and depressed... and prison isn't precisely the healthiest place on earth. If we plan it carefully, nobody has to suspect anything. And if they do, how will they prove it? When a couple of months have passed, almost everyone will have forgotten him. He's just a pirate after all - in the king's face appeared something which looked like a smile. He stood up and picked up a portrait from a table.

- Your daughter? - the visitor asked. - She was really pretty.

- Indeed... She meant everything to me... you know the rest of the story. Pirates can't be trusted, when you turn your back, they steal what you love most and bring it to your worst enemy so he can cause its death. No matter how much they pretend to be good, they are just lies. But now - he looked at her daughter's drawn eyes and kept talking - we've got one of them, Odette, and we're not letting him hurt somebody else. - he turned to the young man again- Should we tell anyone our plans?

- No.

- So, how do we get rid of our dear friend?

At the other side of the door, Jour was petrified. He'd come to ask William something that, on that moment, had lost every importance and he'd been unable to avoid listening to the conversation. Still in shock, he kept listening to everything he could. How blinded he'd been. There were lines which mustn't be crossed, no matter how tragic a man's story was, and William had crossed one of them.


	17. The morning light

**17. THE MORNING LIGHT.  
**

'Stupid, stupid, stupid rookie' Jour said to himself. How could he have let that psycopath manipulate him like that? Whatever Killian'd done, it wasn't human to kill him like that, just to avoid problems. And if was true that he'd changed and if Snow trusted him so much that she'd pardoned him, it meant that crazy king wanted to kill an innocent, which was even worse.

But, in the end, it had happened and what's done is done, and he could consider himself lucky to have discovered that information. It meant that he'd be able to avoid that assassination, but what should he do? Should he tell William that he knew what he and his misterious informer were plotting? Should he tell Snow or someone else or it was better to act alone? In the end, he was just a woodcutter's son who knew that the life of a man (the man his sister loved) was in danger. He had to think about something, and quickly. He decided to go for a walk so he could think clearly and, when he returned to the castle, he had a plan. He went straight to the cells and told the guards to let him talk to Hook in private. Since the 'attack' they'd suffered a couple of days before, the guards were more cautious than ever, and Jour needed to convince them to keep enough distance to be unable to hear the conversation (which concerned his sister) properly. They finally agreed to watch them from the distance.

Killian, who had been sitting on the floor, looked up when he heard voices and, when he saw who was talking, he stood up and approached the bars. Jour was the first to speak:

- Something's happened- he said.

- Is Aurora fine?- the captain asked worried.

- Yes, don't worry about her. Is you who you have to worry about. - he answered in a confidential tone. - William has decided that you're too anoying to live.

Hook needed a minute to assume and analyze the facts. So the king was plotting to kill him... great, just great. Why did he have so bad luck specially when he had something to live for? He felt how his desperation levels rised again inside him, but he made an effort to keep calm.

- And you are warning me... - he said.

- I've finally opened my eyes... and I'm not a monster, I can't let them do it. - Jour could see the fear in the captain's eyes.

- Do you know what they're planning?

- More or less. You were so weak that, when you caught an infection or something like that, you died. I don't know exactly how they'll do it, but if I were you, I'd be extremely careful. - he turned his head discretely to look at the guards and make sure that they didn't see that he was taking a couple of small packages out of his sleeve- Take this - he whispered. - They're totally smashed, but they're better than the rubbish you must be eating.

- And poison-free - Killian observed, hiding discretely the sandwiches under his mattress. - Thank you - he whispered too.

- Don't say that yet. First, you have to get out of here. - replied Jour. Hook rised an eyebrow with scepticism. - And I've got a plan. - he raised his voice- Somehow, you have to pay for this. - and whispered again- Sorry, the guards.

- I know.

- I'll contact you, I don't know when yet. Just wait for me, alright?- he continued, looking meaningfully at the only window in the cell. Killian understood the message and nodded. - Say something.

- I love her, if only you'd open your mind...- said Killian out loud, understanding that two words. Jour winked at him and, pretending to be very offended, walked towards the exit.

.

The following morning he hadn't even recovered from the impression that, after having thought about it, Jour's new attitude had caused in him when he received the news he'd promised. It was just a simple paper that had came flying through his window during the night with just a couple of works and numbers: '_Be prepared. Tonight 5:00'  
_

He'd been awake all night until he heard a noise from the window. When he looked at it, he saw how someone was sawing off its bars. He'd been expecting Jour to appear the same way everyone did: using the door, but, of course, as someone who had been brought up by a woodcutter, he knew better ways to scape. He just needed about five minutes to get rid of the bars and, finally, Killian managed to exit through of the window. 'Good saw' he commented.

- Come with me- was the only thing that the blond one said. Hook noticed that he was carrying a bag, but he didn't give it more importance because, after more than two months of being locked, he was free again. He could feel the fresh air and smell the grass and the nature again. Althought he was in danger and he had no idea of Jour's plan, he felt relaxed for the first time in hours.

Jour guided him to the woods and, once they made sure that nobody had followed them and that they couldn't be heard, he spoke at last.

- Listen, in two hours a group of soldiers are going on a quest to kill a dragon. - he explained and gave him the bag- Take this, you're going to join them. Let's say that William has signed a document ordering it. Here everyone will think that we've made a deal... you know which one. Leave these details to me- Killian nodded. - When you're far enough from here, you slip out. You used to be a pirate, so you'll be able to do it.

- And what will they say? That the tricky pirate scaped? I'm not fleeing - said Hook.

- Don't be stupid. Reach Nicholas' kingdom and when you do it, you'll be safe.

- And, after that, what? When William knows it, he'll send more soldiers after me, what will change?

- We'll protect you, that's what will change. He can't do anything to you as long as you're out of his domains.

- Nothing will stop that psychopath from trying to catch me. I'm going to go on that quest... till the end. - he said with a sigh.

- No, no way. You're not putting your life in danger. - Jour thought he was absolutely mad. So much time behind the bars had ended up driving him crazy.

- What's the other choice? What you're suggesting is a good idea to avoid the danger for the moment, but I don't want my son to live in a permanent fleeing, as I did. I don't want him to have a coward as a father, - he suddenly thought about the crocodile, and that just contributed to support his decision - a coward who scaped from a battle to...

- You don't have to be involved in it! - Jour raised his voice-Haven't you thought about Aurora? - Did that mean that the brother had finally assumed that his feelings towards her were true?- You can have the opportunity to be together, far away from here... if you show me I can trust you.

- Of course I have thought about her. Think about if for a moment, if we go out of here, what will we have to do? Run away and hide where nobody knows us... maybe that city, New York? Now that she's found you...

- Are you risking your life just because there's a possibility that William will follow you wherever you may go? Look at me, I lived hidden in a forest and Maleficent could never find me, and she was a witch.

- You don't understand it.

- No, I don't.

- I've met the worst kinds of people you can imagine. People searching for revenge are one of those kinds... I used to be one of them, and I know nothing will stop William to have his. If I run away, I'll be giving him more reasons to seek me. And pirates can't love anything but their life, can they? But what if this 'pirate' risked it for his family? What if he returned with the dragon's head and he owed him a favour for having get rid of that beast?

- If it doesn't kill you before - the king observed.

- If there's something I'm an expert at, it is surviving - he said. - I'll return, and when I do, you'll see I was right. - for a moment, Jour wondered if it was just a pirate trick to make everyone think he'd died fighting the dragon, but Killian's eyes convinced him of his sincerety. The captain continued speaking - I know a guy... let's call him 'crocodile' who, no matter how many years had passed, he couldn't scape a man who'd swore he'd take his revenge on him... althought that vengeance never happened in the end.

- I see there's nothing I can do, but I still believe it's suicidal. Just think about it, alright? It's the only thing I can ask you to do. I can't go with you to make sure you don't face that dragon. My place is here, taking care of Aurora. I can't leave her alone with that psychopath. By the way, whatever you decide, don't come here, go to another kingdom and contact me. Ask where you can find me and know that, wherever I am, she'll be with me.

- I wish I could say goodbye to her... but it would only make it more difficult. Promise me you'll take good care of her.

- Always. I'll take her out of here as soon as the risks disappear, far away from that pshychopath. But you have to promise me something too.

- What?

- Promise me you'll make sure to come back. If things go wrong, don't play the hero role, its better a retreat than losing more men, you know.

- I promise.

- Alright... go and put the clothes on - he said pointing to the bag - I'll be waiting for you.- Killian nodded and walked a couple of steps away from him.

- Jones.- he called, making the captain stop - About our deal... you won't have to do anything to convince me, you've showed me enough tonight. - Hook smiled thankfully.

.

When, at 9:00 the guards went to wake Killian up and they found that the cell was empty, they went straight to inform the king, who immediately got enraged and went to check the cell with his own eyes. He saw the window and a light turned on in his brain. That couldn't be possible, he thought he had that issue under control... Suddenly, as if his thought could be read, he heard Jour's voice behind him:

- He's not here - he said.

- What have you done? - asked the king.

- We've made a deal - he answered calmly - He's joined the quest for the dragon. He kills it and I give him an opportunity.

- What? You've set him free? - that damn rookie couldn't see that the pirate had tricked him - He'll scape at the first chance.

- I don't think so. You haven't listened to him... he's so desperate to show that he's changed - he said with a cold tone - I think he really loves my sister... and I can't allow that.

- Pirates can't love - the king insisted.

- Love, desire, whatever you call it... He'll die anyway - he added, wishing desperately to be wrong.

William seemed to surrender.

- Let's see what happens - he said coldly and, without any other words, he went out of the dungeons. Jour didn't know what to think. He had the sensation that he'd got William to watch him more carefully. But he'd think about it later. He had to tell Aurora the news, which would surely be a really difficult task.

When he entered his sister's apartment, he found her sitting on the table, talking with Snow. He felt quite relieved to see her there, at least he wouldn't have to tell her alone. Aurora noticed his serious face.

- Is everything alright? - she asked.

- There's something you need to know - he said, and told her everything he'd lived since he'd listened to the conversation between William and his misterious visitor. Aurora listened to him, feeling how a mixture of anger and fear was starting to grow inside her. When her brother finished his speech, she was unable to say anything and just stared at him open-mouthed and shaking her head while all the pain that was waiting inside her surfaced: he was gone, and planning to risk his life for them. But maybe he wouldn't make it back. How could he be so stubborn? Tears started to roll down her cheeks. If something happened to him... no, he was Killian Jones, he'd survived so many battles... but what if?... no, she couldn't think about it. Her brother hugged her.

- Sshhh, it's going to be fine - he said- Maybe he changes his mind and does what I told him to do. - she wished he was right, but knew Killian too well to think that he would do it.

- Aurora, dear - Snow started, taking her hand- No stress, remember? - how easy was for her, whose husband wasn't determined to go on a possible suicidal mission. - I know it's hard, but I'll say you something: David killed a dragon once, being almost totally untrained... and he did it. If he could, why wouldn't Killian survive too?

- Remember that he promised me to make sure to make it back. - he added.

She wanted to believe them, to think that everything would end up well, but the fear which ran through her veins was too strong to ignore it.


	18. Far away

**18. FAR AWAY**

- Snow! - Aurora called the queen, who rushed towards her, thinking that she had some kind of problem. But, when she reached the spot where the princess was standing and saw her excited smile, she understood everything.

- It's moving, isn't it? - she asked. Aurora nodded without moving her hand away from her belly.

- Yes - she confirmed.

Snow hadn't seen her so happy since she'd arrived William's castle and, specially, since they knew what Killian had done.

Three weeks had passed since that. For Aurora they had been twenty-one long days with no news about him or the quest, without even knowing if he was alive. 'If he were dead we would know' she repeated to herself every time that possibility crossed her mind. Everyday she tried to be optimistic (mainly for the baby's sake) and think that he would survive that madness as he'd done a lot of times before, but nervousness and worry usually won the battle. She wondered how he was and where and if there was something her brother or Snow didn't want to tell her... no, if they were lying to her, she would notice. That anxiety accompanied her even in her dreams: sometimes she had nightmares about him being killed and woke up crying in the middle of the night. Because of that, Snow and Jour had decided not to leave her alone during the nights. They also did her best to keep her busy and entertained, to make her avoid thinking about Killian.'We'll have news soon' they said when they didn't achieve their goal, and tried to comfort her with similar words as the ones they'd used when Jour'd told her everything.

- I'll go to look for your brother, alright? - Snow said after hugging Aurora, who nodded.

When the queen had let her alone with her thoughts, the princess couldn't avoid feeling sad again because of the situation. She wondered how Killian would have reacted if he was there, if he'd been excited, scared or the two things at the same time. Whatever his reaction would be, she needed him to stay by her side so much... They still had so much to talk about the issue and there were so many things that he was missing during that months. Her happiness had disappeared and was replaced by the sadness in her eyes again.

'Not again' Jour thought when he arrived and saw how his sister was.

- Snow's told me you have something to show me - he said with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

- Come here - althought she was unable to smile, at least she'd remembered what had happened minutes before. Her brother walked towards her and she took his hand, placing it where the baby's movements were still noticeable. He smiled widely, making her show a little smile too.

- That's better - he said, hugging her with his free arm and kissing her temple- Everything will be fine. And since I don't want you to be sad, I've got a surprise for you too. - he added, guiding her to the apartment's entrance.

Intrigued about what Jour had done, she opened the door when he invited her with a movement of his hand. She found that her surprise had a name: Mulan.

The warrior was standing there along with Snow, who was smiling widely too. Before Aurora could react, Mulan took the two steps that separated them and, without saying a word, hugged her. At first, Aurora felt quite surprised: her friend was not the kind of person who hugged someone so easily, but she was so happy to see her again that she immediately forgot that.

- How are you?- Mulan asked.

- I... I'm so glad you've came... I've missed you so much - was the only thing she managed to say, trying to stop herself from crying again.

- Hey, it's fine. - the warrior replied, her hands on the princess' shoulders so she could see her better- You've got me here, it's all that matters. - Aurora nodded, hugging her friend one more time and Mulan, after letting the hug last for many seconds, spoke again - There'll be time to talk about everything, right? - her friend nodded again.

- How much time are you staying?- Aurora asked.

- I won't go until you get out of here. - the warrior answered. - I vowed to protect you, remember? - the princess was going to reply something, but she didn't let her - Not for Phillip but for you... I still consider you as my best friend. And I've been away during enough time.- Aurora tried to hug her again, but the warrior seemed to have reached her limit of hugs for one day and just took her hands, stopping her for doing it, giving them a squeeze - I'm not leaving you alone, alright?

- We're the ones who are leaving so you can talk, alright? - Snow said, taking Jour's arm and disappearing from their side.

The two friends sat together on Aurora's bed and spent more than an hour speaking about everything. The conversation reminded the princess as the one she'd had with Phillip so many weeks before but it was clear that the warrior had spoken with him too. And speaking about that conversation...

- A little bird told me that you've found... someone special - Aurora said. - It's not like I want to be nosy but, I don't know, I thought Phillip and you would eventualy get together.

- Well... - Mulan was not very good at talking about her feelings, specially love - Of course I loved Phillip but... Shang appeared and it was like... like a hurricane which turned everything upside down, do you understand?

- I do... more than you think. - she answered.

- But now there's something more urgent than the details of my love story - Aurora didn't want to insist, knowing it was quite difficult to her friend - You've said someone told William where to find you. Isn't it suspicious, why someone would bother to follow two people he doesn't know? Isn't it too much coincidence that, after... - she stopped for a moment and asked - how many days you've said?

- Two weeks.

- After two weeks someone whose identity nobody knows and who had no idea of who you are goes and turns you in a paranoid king. And now your brother says that William was talking with a man whose face he's never seen before about comitting certain murder. It's too much coincidence, don't you think?

- So what you're saying is...

- I'm saying that, whoever told the king where you were, he knew you and wanted to harm you... and if he's also wanted to kill Hook, he's dangerous and can return to harm you too. They can be plotting something right now...- suddenly, a smile appeared on her face and she stood up - This is a task for Mulan.

- Wait, are you telling me you're going to catch that guy?- the warrior nodded with so much determination that Aurora didn't even think about stopping her - Please, be careful.

- I'm always careful. - she answered and, squeezing Aurora's hand again, she went out of the room.

.

In the twilight, while Aurora, Snow and Jour were speaking about how to do the following day, Mulan entered the room like a real hurricane, holding a man by his elbow. They noticed that his hadns were tied firmly with a rope.

- So... - the warrior said proudly - this is the scoundrel who turned you in.

They looked at the man in question and Snow muffled.

- I know you - she said.

His wavy blond hair was longer than ever and half-covered by a hood which didn't hide the long scars on his face and his cold dark eyes looked at them with hate and arrogance.

- Good to see you again, your majesty - he said with sarcasm. - It's been a long time.

- How did you manage to scape from Neverland, Felix? - Snow asked, althought she'd already started to think about a possibility, which was also crossing Aurora's mind.

- Why would I tell you that? You're not my queen - he replied. Mulan took him from his collar.

- Answer it - she told him in a threatening tone. - Tell them everything you've told me before. - The lost boy, who was really scared of her, surrendered:

- I was weak when I found out that you - he looked at Aurora- and your pirate were in Neverland on your honeymoon or whatever it was. - she got pale- Don't worry, I didn't stay to watch the show... I looked for your ship instead.

- And when they returned... - Snow saw everything clear then.

- I hid in it and returned here without their knowledge. Once I was here, I hid in the village and I did my research. I just had to wait until they weren't under Eric's protection and then, you know, I played my cards with William... People who lost what they wanted the most are so easy to manipulate, and he hated pirates so much... - he concluded with a cold smile.

- Why?- Jour asked, unable to be quiet for more time.

- Revenge- was the simple answer. - When I lost Peter Pan, I lost everything. - he made a pause and looked at Snow - I couldn't let you and your dear friends scape without the punishment you deserved.

- What do we do with him now? - Jour asked.

- I don't think the fact that we've caught him will change William's mind...Let's take him to Nicholas' castle's dungeons until we decide what to do with him. - Snow said after having thought about it for a couple of minutes - Mulan?

- It'll be a pleasure - she answered. And then looked at Felix - You'd better behave if you don't want me to show you what I can do with my sword.

- Be discrete - the queen asked. The warrior nodded and was going to leave with the prisoner when Snow called her again- Mulan... good job. - she smiled.

.

Aurora was sitting on her bed, looking at the full moon which could be seen behind the clouds. She didn't know what to think... if they'd noticed that the lost boy was on the ship... Snow'd told her not to worry about that, that nobody could have known it but she still felt disappointed for it.  
Snow's voice cut her thoughts:

- Aurora, dear, I'm going to sleep, alright? - the princess nodded- Wake me up if you need something.

- Goodnight - she said.

- Goodnight- the queen caressed her cheek and leaded to the couch.

One more day without knowing anything about Killian, one more day alone in the dark, wondering how he was and wishing he could come back to her, safe. One more time, she obliged herself to think that he'd come through that, to fight against her fear. Maybe when the morning came they would receive some news. The baby moved again, as if it wanted to catch her attention. She sighed and, putting her hand on her belly again, she lied on the bed. Five minutes later she was completely asleep.

.

_He was aboard the Jolly Roger, walking quickly through one of its corridors. He heard confusing sounds... he had to reach the place where they came from but it was like the corridor never ended... and he needed it to end. He walked and walked, feeling his heart racing inside his chest and his own agitated breathing. He started to run, hearing the sounds more clearly with each step: bits of encouraging sentences... and Aurora's pain. He ran quicker, he had to be with her urgently. Finally, he reached the door he was leading to in the precise moment when a baby cry replaced every other sound. He stopped, listening to it. Suddenly the door was half opened and he could see an exhausted Aurora lying on a bed, holding their baby on her arms. 'It's a girl' he heard.  
_

_When he wanted to walk again to reach them, the door slammed and an invisible hand dragged him backwards. He tried desperately to resist but he couldn't. The room where his family was became more and more small until he lost its sigh and everything turned to black. Where was he now? Suddenly, a voice he knew well spoke next to him._

_- Don't worry, my love. - he turned to see Milah by his side - You'll be fine. Here is where you belong._

_-_ Jones... Jones - he woke up covered in sweat. One of the soldiers was shaking his shoulder - Time to wake up.

That was the last day of their journey, the day when everything would be decided. They had set camp near the dragon's refuge, which was surrounded by mountains, hidden enoug to avoid being seen by the beast.

The quest hadn't been too hard and the men were always willing to speak with each other about anything. He'd been tempted to run away as Jour had asked him to do, but, in the end, he'd always decided to stay. He wasn't a coward.

The memories of what he'd lived with Aurora and the hope of a happy future with her and their son had made everyting easier. There wasn't a day in which he didn't think about them or wondered how they were.

After having breakfast, they prepared to face the fight against the dragon. While the leaders of the quest were giving instructions, he remembered the promised he'd made to Jour: to make sure to come back. It was the last thought he had before totally focusing on the battle.

.

Everyone was ready on their positions when the beast noticed that it had company. Killian had never seen such a furious dragon before, but it didn't scare him. He fought along with his mates, paying attention to the leaders' orders. It wasn't going bad and they eventually managed to hurt it. That encouraged them to keep fighting and, finally, after having lost many men in the battle, Killian and the others could accomplish the mission: they killed the beast together.

But it couldn't be so easy: the dragon, fatal wounded, fell and crashed with one of the mountains. The people who were closer to it didn't even had time to react when a lot of big rocks detached from its slope and fell above them. Very few had the luck to save themselves.

After they'd recovered from the shock, the survivors checked that the dragon was dead and some of them approached the amount of rocks. They saw blood, flowing from under them.

- They're dead - one of them sentenced.

Sadly, they proceeded to carry the corpses which hadn't been buried by the rocks and, when they'd buried them near the camp, they enumerated the ones who had suffered that unfortunate accident.

- Harris, Jameson, - one of them started, counting with his fingers. - Burrows, Douglas... and Jones.


	19. To take my heart again

**19. TO TAKE MY HEART AGAIN. **

There was a hole in Aurora's chest again... and again it was because of Killian.

When, two weeks after Mulan's arrival, Jour had appeared in her bedroom and she'd looked at his face, she'd immediately known that something really bad had happened. She hadn't even cried when he'd confirmed that her worst fear had come true. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be possible, Killian couldn't be... she'd refused to say or think about that word... but, no matter what she did or said, nothing could change the truth.

Killian was dead.

An accident, they'd said. She hadn't listened, not wanting to know the details. What did they matter? He was gone, he'd risked everything and had lost. 'He fought with bravery' her brother had told her, and the anger started to rise inside her: now that he wasn't there they found out what she'd known since a lot of time before: that Hook was a good man, as brave as any other... But that couldn't either make him come back to her or the little human being that would never know its father. She'd felt how her hopes and dreams of the future had faded away. It was over. Everything was over.

She'd heard the voices of Jour, Mulan and Snow, but she hadn't paid attention to them. There'd come a moment when they'd faded away too and had been replaced by Killian's voice, telling her that he loved her, calling her 'spoiled princess' and comforting her after her travels to the Netherworld. Hate had silenced that voice forever. They could had had their happy ending, but certain people who'd thought they'd had the right to interfere in anothers' lifes had truncated it... and her rage burned inside her as fire... the fire of the Netherworld. He hadn't deserved to end up like that. Aurora would have wanted to run as far as she could, until her feet hurted so much that she'd have to stop. Anything was better than staying there... but she didn't do anything. She'd just stayed like that, unable to move a single muscle, as an ice princess.

.

The night had fallen as it did everyday, as if nothing had happened, as if the world didn't care about a lost life, a broken family or a broken future. And there she was, lying on her bed, without any intentions to get up, just looking at the walls with red eyes because of the tears. In the silence of the loneliness, she'd allowed herself to cry. Cry until she felt exhausted. On her back, she heard how someone opened the door and walked towards where she was.

- Aurora, sweetheart - it was the kind and motherly Snow, addressing her the same way Killian had got used to doing when they hadn't even got together.

_'Hello, sweetheart... come in'_

Of course it wasn't her fault, but it still disturbed Aurora. The queen continued talking, obviously not aware of her friend's thoughts:

- I've brought you some food... There have been hours since the last time you ate - she said, putting a tray on the nearest table. Another memory: their first day in Neverland... more pain. Neverland... just them two and their freedom. A happiness which felt so distant then.

Aurora sat down on the bed, helped by Snow.

- Eat what you can, alright?- she said. The princess nodded and didn't say anything. The silence filled the room for many seconds.

- Aurora, I... - Snow hesitated- I know you're strong enough to come through this, but you also know you won't be able to make it alone... If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here.

- Killian once told me that I was much stronger than what one could see at first sight- she couldn't avoid recalling all that memories. Snow hugged her and, under the protection of her arms, Aurora started to cry again. The queen stroke her long hair.

- Listen, you've got a part of him inside you, and it's the most intimate posession you could share with him- Snow said. Aurora looked her in the eyes. - Your daughter.

- He wanted a boy... it was like a competition for us... and now I don't mind... losing it. - she stumbled. How stupid that issue seemed to her then.

- Sssshhh - Snow hugged her again.

- It's so unfair... he didn't deserve anything of this. - Aurora said. - He wanted to live.

- I know, I know - the queen didn't know what to say. Which words could heal a broken heart like hers? - But you have to show me that strenght he once saw on you, alright? He'd want you to do it, and you know it, so you can cry as much as you want tonight, so tomorrow you start to fight again, for you three.

- How? - she simply asked. How would she live without him after the love and everything they'd shared? She'd got over many loses before (her parents and, during some time Phillip and her brother...) but she felt so weak and tired that, for a moment she wished someone extracted her heart again so she couldn't feel anything anymore.

_Wake up... come on, sweetheart... wake up._

She heard his voice again. That wasn't the solution and she knew she didn't really want it... of course not. But it hurt so much that she bursted into tears again, surrounded by Snow's arms, who hugged her until she felt so exhausted that fell asleep.

Being very careful, Snow placed her lying on the bed and, without making any noise, she got out of the apartment.

- How's she? - a female voice asked. When she turned, she saw Mulan standing on the corridor.

- Devastated - Snow answered. - She's sleeping now.

Mulan sighed and none of them knew what else they could say, too busy dealing with their own thoughts.

- And Jour, is he blaming himself again? - Snow broke the silence.

- I think so. - Aurora's brother had been feeling guilty for not having helped her and Killian from the start and contributing to the tragic ending with that attitude.

- That's childish, he was the one who saved Hook's life after all... I'm going to talk to him. He can't hide from his sister, not now that she needs him. - the queen said - Are you staying with Aurora?

- All night - confirmed the warrior - I'll make sure that she's fine and nobody disturbs her... It's the least I can do right now.

- Is that your sword? - Snow asked, looking at the weapon she hadn't noticed before.

- Of course. How would I protect her completely without it? - the warrior answered. Snow was about to tell her that she didn't think it would be necessary, but she thought twice and let it be.

- I'll come back to sleep here too. - she hugged Mulan briefly and left her alone, standing where she was.

.

In the morning, when Snow had woken up, got ready for the day and left the apartment so Aurora could sleep for more time (she really needed it) she found Mulan sitting on the floor, staring at an undetermined point of the wall she had in front of her.

- You can go to sleep, Mulan. - Snow said.

- No way. - the warrior answered.

- Nothing's going to happen if you take a nap. - Mulan shook her head. 'How stubborn she can be' Snow thought. - Alright, you're old enough to know what you do.

They sat together on the floor, leaning against the wall. They'd been just five minutes in that position when Jour appeared, walking towards them.

- At last you show up. - Snow said standing up.

- How's she? - it was the only thing that mattered to the blond.

- Still sleeping. She's had a bad night. - the queen answered.

- I've been thinking... - he started - What would happen if we brought her away from here? I mean, would it be dangerous in her condition?

- I don't know, Jour - Snow answered - She's almost in her sixth month, but with such circumstances I think she'd better be checked by the doctor before we make any decision. Moreover, if you think about returning our homes, the travel is really long. Maybe she won't be able to resist it.

- You're right - he simply said.

- Whatever we do, I think we should call the doctor anyway, just for safety - Mulan commented.

None of them spoke for some minutes, listening carefully to hear the noises proceeding from Aurora's room, but she seemed to be still sleeping.

- Didn't Eric have Hook's ship? - Jour asked.

- Yes, he had. - Snow answered and, immediately, she guessed what the man wanted to talk about - No way, Jour, are you made of stone or what? It would be a torture for her to return there so early.

- It was just an idea - he excused himself. - I just thought that it would be safer to travel aboard it than on the road... I know it's been a lousy idea.

Snow took his hand.

- I know you just wanted to protect her - she said.

Mulan suddenly stood up too.

- She's awake - she said. Jour and Snow didn't know how she could have heard it when they hadn't.

Ignoring their intrigued faces, the warrior knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

.

**(two days after)**

Forty-eight hours had passed without even having been noticed by Aurora. She was having dinner with her brother and Mulan since Snow had gone to send a letter to David. Her brother and her friend looked at her discretely many times to make sure that she ate everything. The doctor had said that she and the baby were fine and that, in a couple of weeks, the risks of having a miscarriage would have disappeared completely. That had been the only time Aurora had smiled since they'd known that Hook had died. She hadn't been able to avoid thinking about him almost every minute of every day. Snow, Jour and Mulan had tried their best to distract her as usual, and she was really grateful for those efforts, but she just couldn't stop remembering him. And everything around her contributed to that; everything reminded her of Killian.

Jour looked at her sister's dish one more time and, after having checked that it was less full than before, he looked at his own one again, but he'd just done it when the three heard how someone was running quickly through the corridor. The door was opened and they saw a tired but surprisingly happy Snow standing on the doorstep, trying to catch her breath.

- Aurora - she said, breathing heavily - Aurora, you won't believe it!

- What? - the princess asked. It wasn't like she was interested in anything that could happen around her, but it had to be a really important issue if Snow was so excited.

- It's me who's received a letter from Charming. - she answered. - I mean... it's not what I wanted to tell you.

- But what is it? - asked Mulan, who wanted to get down to business.

- He's alive! Killian...

- What? - Aurora asked wide-eyed.

- He's alive - she repeated and the princess felt as if there were light in her life again, as if she was waking up after a really horrible nightmare. Her brother hugged her and Mulan took her hand, but she wasn't really aware of that. Killian was alive... she was unable to think about any other thing since she was still trying to assume it. A kick from the baby made her return to reality - But how? - she finally asked.

- I don't really know. David just says that he was found still alive. He's really battered but he's going to recover completely. And honey, believe me, if Victor Frankenstein says it, is because it's absolutely true.

**...**

**I hope you like this chapter. It's been inspired by the song 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri, which I obviously don't own, as I don't either own OUAT. **

**I'm not very sure about the grammar, so if you see any mistakes which hurt your sight, feel free to tell me and I'll fix them. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Magic and science

**20. MAGIC AND SCIENCE.**

Darkness was everything Killian could see when he opened his eyes. It took a couple of seconds to feel something more: pain, from his head to his feet. At least he could feel something. He tried to move an arm but it was trapped, 'rocks' he thought. Slowly, as if a film was being played on his mind, he started to recall the memories of the fight. 'I'm alive' he articulated, but he was not sure if his mouth had produced any sound. Emptiness...silence...too much silence... he couldn't think clearly but it wasn't necessary to understand the point of no return which he had came to: he was alone and trapped under who knew how many heavy rocks, weak and unable to move. The crew had surely thought he was dead, something he understood perfectly, who would think he had survived such a collapse? He remembered the men who were next to him who had to be dead by that moment. But he was certainly going to join them soon. It was such an irony... in the previous years he'd survived every danger when he hadn't minded dying, and then, when he wanted to live, when he had reasons to do it, he was going to die. He'd thought he would be able to make it alive, after all, he was (or had been) captain Hook. How could he had been so irresponsible, knowing that he always ended up knocked out? How could he have risked his life like that when there was someone who was waiting for him to return, because he wasn't the pirate he used to be anymore, the one who chased a crocodile with nothing to lose... or nobody to lose him?

His only possibility was to try to move some smaller rocks, but he was sure it wouldn't work. For the moment, the pain stopped him from moving, so all he could do was to lay on the floor, waiting for some strenght to come (he doubted it would happen). In the darkness, he thought about her: Aurora smiling at him under the stars the first time they kissed, her failed first attempt to drink rum like a pirate, the pure and true love which she looked at him with, her funny faces when they met the mermaids and the pixies in Neverland, the last time he saw her... by the time he remembered that conversation he realized he had a lump in his throat, he felt really sorry for leaving her alone, for having failed, how would she deal with his death? He knew she would come through it eventually, in the end, she had always been stronger than him and she'd fight because the baby needed her, he knew that too. Then, the only image he had of their unborn child, from the moment he'd touched Aurora's belly in the dungeons, hit his mind. Now it was true and unavoidable: he would never know him (or her). How many times during his imprisonment and the quest he had dreamt of being able to return to them, to finally have his happy ending with his new family... but destiny was cruel to him, it had always been. He didn't know how much time he had spent thinking about his memories of them together, he just knew that suddenly the image of their last kiss faded away and his mind sank in the darkness again.

.

Spending time with Henry was always a pleasure for Belle. The kid was so nice and curious that they always had really good conversations about anything that came into their minds. They also had in common that they dreamt about living great adventures which included magical places and creatures. So, when, while the boy was spending some days of his holidays with his grandfather, they heard about a dragon's den which was only one day away from Rumplestiltskin's castle, they immediately started to plan a trip there, just to see if they could watch the beast from a safe distance. Anyway, it would be funny just because of camping in the night or exploring the places they would find on their way. It wasn't like Belle had to ask Rumple for his permission, but, since he was quite overprotective over his wife and grandson and would't be able to join them because of his bad leg, he'd insisted in that he would be more calm if they brought someone with them who could help them if something went wrong. Belle told him that she was strong enough to defend herself and the boy and that they wouldn't expose themselves to any danger, but she eventually gave up and, taking into account that it was almost full moon, she suggested Ruby to join them. Moreover, it was an opportunity to spend some time with her good friend. She also had the idea to invite Andrew as well so Henry could have someone of his age to spend time with too. Andrew was one of the Lost Boys who had been rescued from Peter Pan and sent to Storybrooke, where he was fostered by Granny.

The group of four started their little adventure and, many hours later than expected, they reached a spot which they could observe the dragon's den from, they saw that somebody had been there too because the dragon was there, but dead, its blood covering the area around it.

- The army must have done it - Belle said. - Maybe yesterday or two days ago.

The two boys couldn't avoid saying 'whoah!'.

- Can we come close?- Henry asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

- I think so, kid - his grandfather's wife answered.

When they approached the dragon, Ruby suddenly froze.

- Are you fine? - Belle asked while the two kids were having a close look to the dead beast. The werewolf girl looked around her and leaded to the amount of rocks that were near the dragon. She touched the surface of a big one, as if she could see through it.

- There's someone alive here - she said.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, I am... It's a man... I've smelled him before.

- Who?

- I don't know.

- We have to save him - said Henry, who, without having been noticed by the two women had approached them and listened to their conversation- He must be a survivor from the battle. A hero.

- I know, Henry, but what can we do? - Ruby asked and pointed to the rocks. - We can't move that.

- With magic - was Henry's answer. - Call grandpa - he said to Belle. The boy, who had spent so much time reading about bravery, heroism and all that stuff, would be devastated if they let that unknown man die. - What if he's someone we know from Storybrooke?

- Let's see what we can do - she said- But I can't promise you anything. Your grandfather's not the sorcerer he used to be, his magic's quite rusted. - she sighed- Rumplestiltskin! - nothing. She tried again- Rumplestiltskin!

- What's happened here? - a male voice on their backs asked. Mr Gold was standing next to the dragon and looked at them wondering what they needed from him.

- There's a man trapped - his wife said- He's still alive but not for much longer. - the former pawnbreaker approached the rocks. - If you could vanish them or something like that...

- Why wasn't he smashed by the rocks? - Andrew asked, unable to contain his curiosity.

- The way in which they fell must have created a kind of chamber - Belle answered. - Can you do anything? - she asked her husband.

- I can try - he answered.

With a move, Rumple cast a cloud of purple smoke and, when it disappeared, they finally saw who the misterious man was and, when it happened, the sorcerer thought he was dreaming.

- What the...!- he shouted when he saw an unconscious Hook lying on the floor and covered with blood. Destiny was surely laughing at him. He was frozen on the spot while the other people approached the captain.

- My god... he's lost a lot of blood but he still breathes - Ruby said and turned to Rumple - Can you heal him?

- I'm afraid I don't have enough power to do it - Belle looked at him suspiciously - It's true, dearie.

- But we're not letting him die here, are we? - a worried Henry asked. Belle and Ruby answered with an 'of course not' at the same time that Mr Gold said 'Well...' and his wife glared at him.

- Andrew, can you take the first aid kit from your bag? - Ruby asked. - That's my boy - she said, winking at the kid when he gave it to her.

- Can you at least bring us home? - Belle asked with an idea forming inside her mind.

- I can try - Rumple answered.

He told everyone to hold each other and, taking Belle by her arm, he made another purple cloud appear. Once they'd arrived the castle, they took Killian to one of the bedrooms.

- Ruby, could you...- Belle started. The werewolf, knowing what she wanted her to do, nodded and started to run towards the exit, her red cloak waving on her back.

.

Victor had found himself surprisingly comfortable with his new life in the Enchanted Forest. Which he didn't found himself so comfortable with was spending two whole days alone with Granny. It wasn't like he didn't like his girlfriend's grandmother, of course he did, but he still felt a high respect upon her. Speaking about the devil, he heard her voice while he was in the kitchen, taking care of the dinner:

- So you're planning to propose to my granddaughter... - she said. For him, it was as if someone had said he was going to die. He turned to face the old woman who, at least (and fortunately), hadn't brought her crossbow with her. Good sign.

- Yes, I've been thinking about it - he admitted - How have you...?

- I'm old but not stupid, my dear - she simply answered with a proud smile. - And let me tell you...

The doctor couldn't hear what Granny wanted him to know because she suddenly stopped. Her wolfish earing had heard something that Victor's one was unable to. She leaded to the house's entrance and opened the door, followed by the scientist. Ruby appeared in front of them, running at the same speed she'd ran when she'd saved his life that night in the docks.

- Victor... - she called him and, kissing him, she continued - You have to come with me.

- Why? What's happened? - the doctor asked, rubbing her arms.

- It's Hook, there's no time to explain. If you don't do something, he's going to die. - Red answered. Victor's face brightened with excitement.

- I'm looking for my bag - he said with a smile.

When he'd found it and fetched the horse they had, he reunited with Ruby who, after hugging her grandmother, started to run again, guiding Victor to Rumplestiltskin's castle.

.

Mr. Gold was waiting for them when they arrived the castle, as an excuse to avoid being in the same room as his old enemy. He immediately guided them to the bedroom where Killian was. Belle had taken care of him as best as she'd been able, with the knowledge she had acquired by reading some books, but she hadn't dared to try difficult things such as sewing his wounds just in case she spoiled it. At least he was still alive. They left Victor alone to do his job and waited in one of the living rooms. The doctor appeared minutes before.

- He'll need a blood transfusion - he said. - Luckily, I've brought all I need to do it from the World Without Magic. But I'll need some help.

- What do you want us to do? - Ruby asked.

- I've checked his blood and mine and, fortunately again, we're compatible. - he made a pause- But, obviously, I can't extract my blood myself.

- I'll do - Belle said bravely.

- Then we don't have time to lose - Frankenstein agreed.

Belle's hands were trembling when the needle approached Victor's arm. 'You can do it' Ruby said. The instrument crossed his skin, but he didn't complain, so she had to be doing it well. 'Now the piston' the doctor ordered. His blood started to enter the big syringe. When it was filled, Victor said 'enough' and the pale Belle extracted the needle from his arm.

- Well done - Ruby said. Victor supported her with a smile and a nod.

Without any sign of weakness, the doctor continued with his work. Ruby stayed with him just in case he felt dizzy or something, but, when he finally separated from the bed and looked at her with a face she knew well, also known as the expression of happiness he had when he knew he'd saved someone's life in extremis, she knew everything had been a success. She hugged him and, with a 'let's tell everyone', took his hand and guided him out of the bedroom.

.

- He'll live - Victor said - You don't know how lucky this man has been. He's badly damaged but nothing that can't be repaired with a long rest and the appropiated care. But I want to have him under observation, just in case there's any complication or an internal damage I haven't noticed.

- And he has to stay in my house, hasn't he? - Mr Gold said with an annoyed tone.

- Well, he's too weak to be moved from where he is. If we tried, something could go wrong- the doctor explained.

- What a tragedy - Rumple said ironically.

- Rumple! - Belle told him off- You know his circumstances. Do you want to leave a child without its father? - her husband sighed.

- You always win me with that - he said.

- Should we tell Aurora or someone? - Henry asked. He and Andrew had been fighting against their sleep to see how their little rescue ended.

- I wouldn't do it for the moment- Victor answered- If something gets wrong, I don't want that woman to have hope just to lose him again. Let's wait a couple of days.

- Alright - Belle said. - Is anyone as hungry as me?

Everyone nodded.

- I have to go and check on him - Frankenstein announced.

- No way. We can do it for you- replied Ruby. After what he'd done with his blood, he needed to eat and rest. He'd done enough for one night.

Her glance made Victor surrender. She was right after all. What would he do without her?

.

Light. It couldn't be real. Killian still hadn't opened his eyes but he could feel it. Was he dead? He finally opened his eyes and when they'd got used to that light, he found himself lying in an unknown bed. The landscape he could see through the (unknown) bedroom windows wasn't familiar to him. He still felt the pain all over his body, but it wasn't so intense as before. He couldn't avoid repeating 'I'm alive', this time hearing his voice perfectly.

- Yes, you are- a known male voice confirmed it from a corner of the room. He didn't look at him since he needed some time to assume it. He had no idea about how it was possible, but he was alive. He'd done it, he'd accomplished his mission and had survived, which meant that (he smiled as his eyes got wet) Aurora and him would be finally together again, and completely free. Where, during the moments he'd thought he'd die, there was just a full stop and then darkness, now there was light, and the perspective of a life together with the love of his life, and their son... or their daughter, his little Rose, the one he'd seen in his dream, who would always have him with her. The nightmare was over.

The misterious man approached him and he recognized the same doctor who took care of him when he was hit by Owen's car in Storybrooke.

- Do you know your name? Do you remember what happened to you? - the doctor asked, checking his eyes with a little light.

- My name's Killian Jones and I had an accident right after killing a dragon with a group of soldiers sent by King William who, by the way, is a son of a b...

- Enough - the doctor cut him.

Killian agreed with him. What was he doing there speaking with the doctor as if nothing happened? he had to go with Aurora, she'd been alone during enough time. He tried to get up but he had to lie again on the bed, his entire body hurt terribly.

- When can I get out of here?- he asked. Suddenly there were a lot of questions on his mind- Where am I by the way? Hod did I end up here? What day is today? Do you know anything about Aurora?

- You're getting out of here when you are totally recovered- he answered- Today is 24th of August and you are...- he hesitated and said in a lower voice, as if he were afraid of Hook's reaction- in Rumplestiltskin's castle.

- What?! - he yelled.

Frankenstein explained him how Ruby had smelled him and everything that had happened until that moment.

- Great- he didn't know what to think. Having been saved by the crocodile among others, what an irony. But he'd think about it later, there were more important people to him than his dear Rumple - What about Aurora?

- I promise she'll soon receive the news- the doctor answered. Killian stared through the window.

- Thank you- he said without looking at the doctor. His voice didn't sound as he'd expected.

- Are you crying?

- Me? of course not, who do you think I am?- Whale decided to leave him alone, just in case.


	21. Coming back home

**21. COMING BACK HOME.**

- I don't understand. – Killian said while Belle was checking his injuries three days after waking up on Rumplestiltskin's castle. Dr. Whale had returned to his home and would visit him frequently to see how he was doing, encouraged by Belle's offer to take the role of Hook's nurse.

- What?- she asked.

- Do you remember the first time we met? I hit you and tried to kill you... ouch! – he complained when Belle touched one of his wounds - And in Storybrooke? You saved me from being killed by Rumplestiltskin and I shot you in exchange... and you're still helping me.

- Well... that's what good people do, isn't it? Moreover, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't. I know why you've risked your life, and I can see the merit on a man who's changed for good.

- And don't you see me as a threat?- he asked.- Don't you think I would take my revenge while you're sleeping or something like that?

- Have you looked at yourself?- Belle smiled. - You're not such a threat when you can't even walk properly. By the way, we both know that you've forgotten about that 'revenge' issue, haven't you?

- Yeah - he answered.- But you don't have to do this, I mean, having me here in the same place as the croc... your husband must be uneasy enough to now help me with this. - he hadn't seen Mr. Gold in all that time.

- Don't worry about Rumple. For him is like we don't have any guests. You two are like schoolboys sometimes... - she hesitated before going ahead- But I think you resemble in some aspects- Hook was going to reply something against it (he and the crocodile? for god's sake), but Belle cut him- In spite of everything you've done, you still had good inside you and you've became good men now. Moreover, you both have moved heaven and earth for your respective sons. I know you won't agree with me, but it's what I think. - he agreed with her about that last sentence, but she looked so sure that he didn't want to start discussing it. - And what would you do without that two patient women who found that good inside you two?

- You've got a point there - Killian admitted. - Belle, I... - he hesitated, feeling quite strange - I'm sorry. You didn't deserve it.

- Forget it, alright? - she answered.

Everything felt so easy that sometimes he had the feeling that it couldn't be fine. He just had to be there, behaving as a good patient without anything to worry about but how Aurora was. He hoped to receive news from her soon.

In the following days he received them. It was a letter written by Snow and sent to Charming first in which the queen told him that, althought she'd been totally devastated when she'd thought he was dead, Aurora and the baby were fine and they were starting to plan the return to their homes. She also said that the princess was still too overwhelmed to find the words to write him but she wanted him to know that she loved him (in spite of the shock he'd gave to her.) and that she was desiring to be with him again. He'd been unable to stop smiling in a while and would have wanted to write a reply if Snow hadn't told him not to do it since they'd decided to keep the fact that he was alive as a secret, fearing that William would want to harm anyone again.

The letter had been brought by Emma and Neal, who had come to pick up Henry, as school was about to start in the Land Without Magic, where they lived. They'd spent quite a lot of time speaking about everything that had passed after the last time they'd seen each other. Emma (who had behaved as usual- 'How can you be so fucking lucky, you scoundrel?' she'd said laughing) had told him that her father would come to pick him up when Hook was recovered enough. And was it his imagination or Bae didn't hate him as much as he'd done in the past? He even had told him to take care of Aurora when they'd said goodbye. He'd surely have more chances to check that.

As weeks passed, Killian felt better and his injuries improved until, finally, after having Victor's permission, the day when he left Rumplestiltskin's castle came. Charming appeared there in a carriage and, after having a conversation with Gold and Belle, he went to pick up Killian and told him that Aurora, along with Snow, Mulan and her brother had started their journey back home too. 'We'll be waiting for them when they arrive' he said.

So, there they were, in the castle's main door, feeling the awkwardness of the moment in which two old enemies finally saw each other despite having spent almost a month living in the same building. They didn't even look at each other in the eyes and couldn't hide the relieve of getting rid of the other.

- So, - Belle started, taking Killian's hand (after all, she'd grown fond of the former pirate during all those days, to Rumple's surprise - and annoyance) - I hope everything goes fine.

- Me too - he answered- How can I thank you for all you've done for me?

- Going away from here right now - Rumple whispered. Belle elbowed him.

- You don't owe us anything. Just take care of Aurora. - she said as if nothing had passed- Maybe someday I'll call by to meet her.

- You'll be welcome - he replied. Who would have said that he would be saying that to the crocodile's wife?

She smiled and released his hand and, waving his left one (the fake one, as he'd started to call it) he leaded to the carriage, waiting for Charming to hug Belle and shake hands with Mr. Gold. David finally joined him and the horses started to run.

Mr. Gold was observing how the two men moved away. He didn't even blink and Belle realized that he was really very focused thinking about something.

- What are you thinking about?- she asked.

- His story. It's really curious, don't you think?- his wife looked at him without knowing exactly what he was referring to- First, he isn't smashed by that rocks. Then, he resists long enough to be found by a werewolf who arrived there in time by chance with you, who are able to call someone who has magic – he pointed to himself- Moreover, the werewolf in question lives with a doctor who's got everything he could need, he needs a transfusion and such doctor is a suitable donor. In the end, he doesn't only survive, but he does it without any important sequel... It's too much luck for only a man in one day, don't you think?

- What are you trying to say?

- I'm saying that true love is one of the most powerful forces on earth, maybe the strongest. Is it true that love conquers all and that, as the Charmings say, true lovers will always find each other? – he made a pause- So, have we witnessed a case of an enormous luck or one of true love? – Belle didn't answer, just staring at the dust cloud after the carriage, which had disappeared from their sight – I wonder if there's still some of his hair on the bed... - he said pensively- True love... such a curious subject of study... – he remained silent for a couple of seconds – Well, now that our 'dear captain' is going to reunite with his family, let's deal with ours again.

- Yeah... – Belle breathed deeply – Rumple... speaking about our family... - if she didn't say it then, she wouldn't be able to do it until he guessed it himself.

- Yes, dearie?

- I've got something to tell you. - she answered, wondering how he'd react to the news.

.

For the first time in a long time, Aurora was completely happy. That was the day when she'd finally get away from William's castle and the nightmare she'd lived there. Everything was ready for the departure and she, along with Mulan was waiting in the apartment for Jour and Snow to come from saying goodbye to William.

There had been a month since Snow had entered there surprising everyone with the news about Killian's survival. At first, Aurora had needed days to assume what had happened. 'He's alive' her mind had repeated it everyday, as if it was trying to convince her. She'd eventually assumed it and all she could do was laugh; that stupid scoundrel... he'd done it again. Not only he'd survived another accident but he'd also made her feel down in the dumps just to return her her happiness. She'd have wanted to show it to everyone, to tell the world that it had been wrong about them two, specially about him... but her brother and her friends had thought that it would be more prudent to pretend he was dead, just in case William came to a new plan to catch him, then that he was weak.

They finally saw them through the apartment's open door.

- Everything's done- Jour said. He and Snow had done what they'd planned: they'd thanked the king for having let the twins stay in his castle (and Snow to visit them frequently) and had excused Aurora's absence, telling him that she was still very affected for her child's father's death, but that she'd eventually get over it. - We can go now.

The group of four went out of the apartment with a last look at it and, after having left the castle behind, they leaded to the carriage that Eric had sent to pick up them. The prince and the former mermaid had arrived from their trip around Fairytale Land just three days before. Aurora was really excited about the perspective of seeing them again. It had been a long time, she'd missed them and it was like retaking her life before everything had changed.

The couple were waiting for them in front of the castle's doors. When Aurora got off the carriage, she found herself trapped in Ariel's arms.

- How are you? - the red-haired asked.

- I'm fine - she answered. - I'm glad to see you again. - she kissed Ariel's cheek.

- I wish I had been with you.

- You've done enough, and I haven't been alone, don't worry.

- Aurora - Eric called her. His girlfriend released the princess, who faced him - Wow, you're big.- he said while he hugged her too.

- What did you expect? - she asked smiling widely.

- Wait until Hook sees you - he smiled, imaging the captain's face- I bet he'll faint.

- Don't be so bad! - she replied amused, shoving him slightly. - What about you? How's your trip been?

- Amazing - Ariel said- Everything's so... amazing.- she didn't find any other words to describe how much she loved the humans' world.

- I'm so happy for you two... you deserve it- Aurora said, meaning it. Ariel took her hands.

- And you deserve to be happy too. Killan and you have been through a lot - she said. - Congratulations, by the way. - she added. Aurora thanked her with a smile.

They spent a couple of hours in Eric's castle, so Aurora could rest before starting the journey aboard the Jolly Roger and, after that, they leaded to the ship. As they were approaching the harbor, the princess could perceive the smell of the sea, which brought a lot of good memories to her mind. It was on that moments when she started to realize that, at last, she was free again, like when Killian and and her had run off together in that same kingdom, the sensation was the same, but she was a lot of times happier than then because they didn't have to run away anymore and they finally had their friends by their side.

When they'd reached the Jolly Roger, the group said goodbye (for the moment) to the couple. When Aurora was hugging Eric, the prince whispered on her ear 'I'm going to ask her to marry me'. The princess couldn't avoid laughing and hugged him once again.

Ten minutes before, the ship was sailing away from the harbor. Aurora herself had volunteered to take the helm (with the promise to leave it as soon as she got tired) and Snow was giving her the indications using the map. Jour and Mulan were speaking about what Eric had told them about Felix, who was still imprisoned in his castle.

- When did you learn to do it? - Snow asked, happy to see the princess in so high spirits.

- Killian taught me at our first night in Neverland- she answered, smiling with that memory. - He should see me now. - Snow laughed.

- I don't know if he would be proud of you or overprotective- she said. Aurora nodded, agreeing with her.

The queen relieved her when she felt tired and Jour accompanied her to the captain's cabin. She couldn't avoid smiling when she entered it, since she'd spent a lot of good moments there. In fact, that had been the place where they'd conceived their daughter (or son, whatever it was).

- What's that smile for? - Jour asked, really glad to see her so happy.

- Good memories - she answered.

As days passed, she felt more nervous about the reunion. She was unable to imagine how it would be. She just wanted to live it as soon as possible. Why the two kingdoms had to be so far away?

Finally, the day when they saw Snow's kingdom from the distance came. Aurora was watching it from the deck when Mulan joined her.

- Only a couple of hours - the warrior said.

The two friends sat there until the ship approached the harbor and they stood up again. It was still a big amount of metres away, but they were able to distinguish it... and everyone who was in it. Aurora's heart doubled its usual speed when she saw Killian standing there, waiting for her. A big smile appeared on her face and tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks. As they approached the shore, she could distinguish his smile and his blue eyes looking directly at her. He waved at her (feeling so ecstatic that he thought he would start bursting into laughter in any second and trying to ignore the desire to reach the ship swimming) and she did the same.

Just some metres and they would be finally together again. Why the Jolly Roger couldn't be quicker?

Ten metres, five metres... the ship dropped anchor. She was finally there, with him... she was home.

**...**

**Next chapter you'll have the complete reunion.**

**Just two or three more for the end.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Finally

**22. FINALLY**

For Killian, being aboard the Jolly Roger again was like to be home, but he didn't pay attention to that feeling since he was focused on reaching the spot where Aurora was, just a couple of metres from him, who had run out of patience and had gone to the ship to find her himself, before she could get out of it.

She was waiting for him, smiling with a sparkle in her eyes, and, when he finally hugged her, he felt that, after a long time, everything was truly fine. He was where he was meant to be again, with her, without anything or anyone standing in their way. He allowed himself to get lost in her warmth, in her smell, not wanting to release her, until she looked up, putting her hands on his cheeks, with teary eyes but her happy smile still on her face, and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck. It wasn't a dream, he was right there, with her. It was real. None of them wanted to separate from the other, as if they wanted to make up for the lost time and were afraid of losing each other if they did it, so they let the kiss last until they were unable to continue.

He hugged her again. She rested her head on his shoulder while his good hand was stroking her hair.

- I love you- she whispered in his ear.

- I love you too - he said, kissing her head's side. They were too excited to say anything more... it wasn't really necessary since they knew each other so well.

They looked at each other's faces again and Aurora observed that Killian had the same happy expression she'd seen the first night they'd kissed. She felt really glad to see it again, specially taking into account how he was the last time they'd seen each other face to face. Unable to contain himself, he kissed her one more time, making her giggle.

Once again, nothing else mattered, just them two... well, now they were three.

- What has been that?- he asked wide-eyed, finishing with the kiss and looking down to where the slight kick he'd just felt against him had came, taking time to realize for the first time how Aurora's body had changed since the last time he'd seen her.

- Have you felt it?- she asked. It was obvious that he had (it had been a strong kick), but he didn't even answer. He was still hugging her with his left arm, but he'd put his hand on her belly, looking at it as if he were hypnotyzed. She didn't tell him anything more, letting him deal with his thoughts, a thing that he really needed because if he had felt strange the first (and, until that moment, only) time he'd touched Aurora's belly knowing what was inside it, that second time was a hundred times more strange. Their son/daughter was there, he could feel it. It wasn't an undefined cellular structure but a tiny human being... who moved. And he loved that child, he'd done it from before, but then everything was so real that that feeling surfaced more than never.

It was then when Aurora realized that they had been left alone in the Jolly Roger. After some moments, Killian returned to reality.

- Are you two fine? - he asked with a slight smile, feeling how their baby moved under his only hand.

- Yes, we are - she answered. Suddenly, Killian's mind was filled with a lot of questions about the last months, but they had to wait as he'd realized that she had to be tired from the journey and he shouldn't keep her standing there. There would be plenty of time to talk about everything. For the moment, he was with Aurora (with his family, which was fine) and that was all that mattered.

- Let's go.- he simply said and, without saying anything more, he guided her by her waist to the harbor, where the rest of the group was waiting. Charming was hugging his wife with one of his arms, both with a wide smile. Jour and Mulan were standing at their side. Snow released herself from her husband's embrace and went to hug Killian, while David approached Aurora to greet her too.

- When I met you I didn't thought I would say this - Jour said, shaking Hook's hand when Snow had finished her hug - but I'm glad to see you again. - he clapped his shoulder.

- I was thinking exactly the same - he replied with a smile.- Thank you for everything.

- Don't thank me - the blond said- Just take into account that if my sister has any complain about you, even the most insignificant one, you'll have to face me.

- And me - Mulan added.

- Deal - Hook said smiling (and regretting immediately the word he'd just said). On his side, Aurora couldn't hide the joy for finally seeing her brother and her love being nice to each other.

- Alright, enough talk - Snow cut them - This girl needs to rest. - she said taking Aurora's hand.

The queen leaded the way to the carriages which were waiting to take them to the castle. It wasn't a long journey and in just twenty minutes, Aurora and Killian were left alone again in one of the guests' rooms. She immediately lied on the bed and, after having walked around the room for a couple of minutes, Killian joined her.

- Tired?- she asked when he lied on her side.

- Not even a bit - he answered.

- Lucky you - she commented. Snow'd told her that tiredness was something normal in her condition, but in that moment, she was more than that and her feet and legs were hurting terribly. It seemed that her body was using the occasion to complain about everything that it had been lacking while being on the ship.

- In more than one way - he looked her in the eyes, and she understood what he meant.

- I thought I'd lost you - she said softly. He put his arms around her and gave her a brief kiss.

- Don't think about that anymore. - in her embrace, she felt better.

- Don't dare to do anything like that to me again... or I'll sent Mulan to chase you, stupid pirate. - he laughed. It had been a while since she hadn't called him that.

- I should be scared then.

- Yes, you really should. - she smiled.

- Why don't you sleep for a while? - he asked.

- I don't want to. I want to be with you. Moreover, I'm fine just being like this... and I'm afraid that he or she doesn't have any intentions to let me sleep. - she said, caressing her belly.

- So... she does it everytime?... moving, I mean... doesn't it disturb you?- he asked, remembering all the things he wanted to know and feeling quite stupid about the scarce information about the subject he had in his brain.

- It seems she's as quiet as her father - she answered ironically. They both smiled- I've got used to it ... - suddenly, she realized something- Wait, have you said 'she'?

- I had a dream during the quest - he didn't want her to know that it really had been a nightmare- I saw a girl in it and when I woke up after the accident I felt quite... in agreement with the idea of having a girl. So I think you ended up convincing my subconscious. - she smiled.

- I have to confess that my point of view has changed too. I wouldn't mind if we have a boy. Whatever it is, I just want it to be fine - she made a pause- Killian, don't get offended, but I'm uncomfortable - she said.

- Oh, sorry. - he said taking his arms out of her, who accomodated on the pillows.

- Doesn't matter, it's something that happens to me quite frequently lately.

- Living in the Jolly Roger mustn't have been precisely a pleasure to you - he observed.

- It's been tiring, but hasn't been so bad - she said- He's been a good boy (or girl) and has behaved really well... I think he's liked the sea.

- Aye, of course he has - he commented very convinced with a naughty smile - You love it, don't you, lass? - he said, talking to her stomach, making Aurora laugh.

- This lack of information about the gender will drive us crazy- she commented. - It's a girl, then a boy and then we return to the girl again. - he laughed too.

- Well, we can solve it easily - he said. She looked at him suspiciously- Whatever it is, is a little pirate, isn't it?

- So you're suggesting that we called it 'the little pirate' until it's born - she guessed. He couldn't help laughing again when he looked at her sceptic face. - Don't do that! - she said, shoving him slightly - I refuse to call our baby like that. With one pirate we have enough.

- One ex-pirate - he corrected her. Aurora smiled at him.

- That's true - she said. - Killian... - she called him softly after a couple of silent minutes.

- Hmmm...

- Hug me again.

- As you wish. - he said, putting his arms around her again, glad to finally be able to spoil her.

All the suffering they'd been through seemed far away, like a bad dream. They knew they would eventually have to talk about it, about everything they'd lived during all that months. It would happen soon, but not that day, which was entirely for them.

After a while, Aurora was unable to contain a yawn.

- Sleep now, I'm not going anywhere. - Killian told her.

- I can try - she agreed. To her astonishment, the former pirate put his good hand on her belly again and, approaching his head to it, he spoke:

- Hey, lad. Be good to your mum and let her sleep for a couple of hours. Will you?

She couldn't help giggling. If anyone who had been under the orders of Captain Hook saw him like that he would lose all the authority he had in a second.

- What's so funny? - he asked. - Me behaving as if I were Charming?

- Exactly.

- Why don't we let it stay in this room?

She nodded smiling, too tired to keep up with the conversation. He got up to let her accomodate however she felt the most comfortable and, after kissing her, sat in an armchair and looked at the landscape. When he got tired of doing it and looked at Aurora again, she was already asleep. She was so beautiful... He stared at her, looking at how she breathed peacefully, still unable to believe how lucky he was.

How he'd missed his Sleeping Beauty.


	23. The medallion and the rain

**23. THE MEDALLION AND THE RAIN.  
**

The following day, Aurora and Killian talked about everything. Althought it was quite hard to tell each other about all the bad moments they'd lived when they'd been separated, it was also a relieve and something that they had to do, for themselves.

They were in the bedroom, their voices accompanied by the sound of the raindrops hitting the windows on that October afternoon.

The conversation had lasted for a bit more than an hour and there was really nothing more to tell about the subject when they heard a knock on the door. It was Jour, who, as the king he was, had spent the whole morning in their kingdom. Aurora got up to hug her brother and Killian approached to greet him too.

- Jour, is everything fine? - she asked.

- Yes, David has done a great job. - he smiled - Everything's under control. How have you been?

- Much better - she answered.

- Well, I have to go, I've just came to check on you. David, Snow and I are preparing an assembly.

- Why? - she asked, althought she could imagine what it would be about.

- William - he simply answered. Exactly what Aurora was thinking about. - You'll know when we have everything organized. I hope you join us - he said to Killian.

- Of course - he answered.

Suddenly, they heard another knock on the door. That time it was Mulan.

- Hi. Am I interrupting something?- she asked when she saw Jour.

- Nothing at all.- Aurora answered. The warrior closed the door behind her.

- I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to leave - she said, direct as usual.- Now that things are calm here and you're finally safe, I have to go to see my people and... well... I miss Shang.

The princess felt quite sad for having to separate from her friend, but she understood. Of course she did.

- When are you leaving?- she asked.

- As soon as this weather improves. I'll come to say goodbye.

- I'll miss you.

- Hey, hey. Do you think I'm going to leave you alone with these two? - she said referring to Jour and Hook, who tried to complain. - I'll be back before the baby's born... Now I have to go and arrange the journey. - she said goodbye to the group and went out of from the room.

.

Mulan told them goodbye the following morning. The sky was still cloudy but at least it wasn't going to rain in hours. The two friends hugged and Aurora thanked the warrior for staying with her during all that time. With a gesture, Mulan said that it didn't matter and that she didn't want to hear the princess thanking her for anything anymore.

Finally, she hugged Snow and said goodbye to David, Killian (who she reminded the 'deal' they'd done) and Jour.

- You know what I think about that issue - she said to the blond, referring to King William. He nodded and the warrior got on her horse.

In a couple of minutes she couldn't be seen anymore. Part of the group returned inside the castle, with the exception of Killian, Jour and Aurora, who wanted to take advantage of the weather to go for a walk before it started to rain again.

The walk lasted until it was time to eat and the group leaded to the dinning room. The first time he'd been there, after leaving Rumplestiltskin's home, Hook had been quite impressed because of the large dinning room the Charmings had in their castle. He'd seen others before, of course, but it was simply the best. One could feel himself part of a royal family just for eating on it a couple of times. Well, technically, he could be considered part of one of those families then. Anyway, he'd better not think about that for the moment.

They reunited with Snow and David and entered the big room. Minutes after, the smell of the food filled every corner and the conversations started to appear.

- Hubert has sent his response - Charming said to Jour, referring to the meeting they'd been preparing and that would take place in that castle.

- Can't you talk about it in another moment?- Snow asked- We're eating, not working.

- Just a moment, Snow - her husband replied -He's not going to come because his son knows more about the issue than him, so he's sending him.

- Phillip's going to come? - Aurora asked with excitement in her eyes.

- Yes - the king confirmed, making the princess smile.

As David had promised his wife, that was the only think they said about the assembly. From that moment on, the group only spoke about unimportant stuff or things that had nothing to do with politics or contained the name 'William'.

When the lunch had ended and everyone had stood up, Snow took a couple of seconds to observe how Killian hugged Aurora with his right arm on their way to the exit. She thought that they definitely made a nice couple.

- What are you going to do now? - she asked the couple.

- I think I'll take a nap- Aurora answered - Unless the little pirate doesn't let me sleep.

- Huh! You've said it - said a proud Killian. The princess shook her head, quite annoyed.

- One time, I've just said it once - she said - And I'm not going to say it again. - the former pirate smiled.

- We shall see- she shoved him slightly.

- Well, I think there's something here that I'm missing - Snow said.

- It's nothing really - the princess was the one who answered again.- It comes from the confusion we have with the baby's sex.

- In two days it's been a girl fourteen or fifteen times and, another fourteen or fifteen, it's been a boy. - Hook continued. Snow seemed to be thinking about something while Aurora continued talking.

- I hope we don't end up completely crazy before the day comes - she said.

- You don't have to. - the queen said misteriously. - I knew I was having a girl even before being pregnant with Emma. The couple looked at her puzzled. - Wait for me in your bedroom and I'll tell you how. - Right after saying this, she disappeared in a corridor. The couple's faces didn't change, but they obeyed Snow White and led to their room.

Aurora and Killian didn't have to wait for much time when they heard a knock on the door. The captain opened it and, after greeting her, leaded Snow to the armchair where the princess was sitting, looking at the dark clouds that were starting to appear again. Once they were sitting close to each other, the queen started to talk.

- Where do I begin? - she thought for a couple of seconds- Before my mother-in-law died, she gave me this - she took a kind of medallion out of her pocket. - This amulet is magical. It predicts if your firstborn is going to be a boy or a girl... and, believe me, it works.

- How? - he asked.

- You don't have to do it if you don't want to.- the queen said. The couple looked at each other in the eyes for a moment.

- Let's give it a try - Aurora said.

- Alright. Give me your hand - Snow said to her, placing the pendant above it - It depends on which direction it moves.- they saw how the medallion started to move, describing straight lines - What direction is it, captain? - she asked him.

- North to south... - he answered. Snow nodded- What does that mean?

The queen took some time to answer.

- It means that you should start thinking about boy names. - she finally said. Before Aurora could react, Killian did it for her.

- Yessssss!- he shouted triumphally, marking it by closing the only hand he could move and shaking it. Aurora looked at him open-mouthed.

- I thought that, since you'd dreamt about a girl, you weren't so... involved in your 'boy cause' - she said.

- Not so involved, but still in it. - he answered with a proud smile. She surrendered with a sigh.

- Well, I think you've won- she said smiling. He kissed her passionately, forgetting that Snow was there, but the queen decided to give them some privacy and looked through the window. When the couple had finally separated from each other, the queen found the moment to say goodbye.

- I'll leave you alone before you start kissing again- she joked and, after the corresponding words of farewell, she closed the door behind her.

Once Snow had disappeared, Killian spoke again. The smile on his face hadn't faded away yet.

- How are you? - he asked, taking her hand.

- Fine - she simply answered. Althought she was smiling, he could see the tiredness on her expression.

- Do you need something? - she shook his head, pronouncing a soft 'no'.

- Sure? I can take you to the bed, go to steal some food for you... a lot of things. - he made her laugh. He'd been always looking after her since they'd reunited, but he hadn't reached that levels. Taking her to the bed? Bringing her food when they'd just eaten? What more?

- Has the fact that we're going to have a boy anything to do with you being so attentive? - she asked.

- I'd do the same if it were a girl. Nothing is enough for this lad and his beautiful mum.

- Idiot- she said rolling her eyes. He and his compliments... After a little pause, she kept talking- Seriously, I'm fine. - she smiled and changed the subject- So, now that we know it, we should listen to Snow and think about how we're going to name our son. - his smile widened.

- Don't worry about that, I told you that I'd think about a name and that's what I did. - he winked at her.

- And...?

- I'm not telling you. It's a surprise.

- What? - she asked offended - I've got the right to know it. What if I don't like it?

- I know you will - he answered very confident.

- You're so vain. - she said, shaking her head- But I... I can convince you - she said.

- Try it. - he challenged her. She rolled her eyes again and sighed, feeling too tired to start an 'argument'.

- Not now, I'm going to sleep before he wakes up and spoils my nap - she stood up and leaded to the bed.  
Killian took her hand, stopping her.

- You're not mad at me, are you?- he asked before kissing her again. - I was just teasing you.

- I know. - she said softly. - We'll talk about it later, alright? - he nodded and let her lie on the bed. Once she was there, he approached her and whispered on her ear.

- His name's Allan.

- Allan Jones?... It's perfect. - she smiled.

- I knew you'd say that. - he said proudly, winking at her. She shook her head again and yawned. When she woke up, she would reply to that, but then she needed to get her strenght back.

**.  
**

The night fell after an afternoon in which the only remarkable thing that happened was that Jour had left to spend a couple of days in his kingdom, before the assembly started.  
Killian had already turned off the lights and joined Aurora on the bed with the only light of the full moon to guide him when the rain appeared again, stronger than never. The princess sighed, fed up with the damn rain, but the captain seemed to be having fun because she couldn't avoid a little laugh.

- What's so funny? - she asked and he answered with another question.

- Do you remember Neverland? - he looked at her, putting his fake hand on her waist.

- Of course. - it was impossible to forget that time.

- And that night when the rain caught us in the middle of our way to the Hangman's tree?- he asked again with a naughty smile. Aurora giggled a little.

- We ran so much - she commented, reminding the episode. - I couldn't stop laughing when we arrived the tree. - she made a pause - And then...

- What happened then? - he asked with that seductive voice of him. The memories of that night were putting him in quite a 'good' mood.

- Do you really need me to remind you - she whispered before kissing him. But he didn't want to finish with the kiss, his lips moving from hers to her jaw, kissing her skin.

- Killian... -she moaned.

He stopped with the kisses and looked her in the eyes.

- Should I stop?

She shook her head, biting her lower lip.

- No - she said, letting him kiss her again where he'd left it. After that, he continued to her neck, making her moan again.

She put her hands on the back of his neck, her fingers among his dark hair.

- So, - he whispered- What happened that night? - his lips were then going over her shoulder, which his good hand had removed the nightgown's strap from. She giggled again.

- Shut up- she told him, lying on her back, without moving her hands from his hair. Being very cautious, he approached her as much as he could and kissed her on her lips again, his good hand stroking her leg. Without stopping kissing him, she moved one of her hands to his back, under his shirt. When he noticed it, he separated from her and took it off.

- Better? - he asked. She nodded and he returned to his previous position, kissing her more intensely than before and, after some minutes, his lips went down to kiss her other shoulder, getting rid of the nightgown definitely with her help. She hugged him, putting one of her hands on the back of his neck again.

Outdoors, the rain had started to pour.

When Aurora woke up the following day the rain was still hitting the windows. Killian was still asleep, apparently not noticing any sound or movement. She couldn't avoid smiling when she reminded what'd happened the night before.

Without knowing why, she started to think about the assembly that the kings were preparing. They'd soon have to end with their little world and start to face the problems from the outside. She knew that maybe Killian would have to take part in whatever they decided to do with King William, but that was something that they would deal with when the moment came. After all, she couldn't claim to have him by her side day after day. The man who was sleeping beside her wasn't precisely calm.


	24. Promises

**24. PROMISES.  
**

Everything was ready. The assembly could start as soon as all the rulers who'd been invited to it appeared, with the exception of Eric or his father, who lived too far away from Snow's kingdom, but they were in touch to know everything that was said on the reunion.

Phillip had been the first to arrive the castle, riding his loyal horse. After having greeted Snow and Charming and spoken with them for some minutes, he'd gone to spend some time with Aurora before everyone else appeared, taking the ocassion to see how Killian was as well. Seeing them together and happy didn't hurt as he'd thought it would do. It was true that he'd decided to let her go months ago when he'd realized how much they loved each other and that the fact that he'd faced a dragon for their freedom had made the prince develop more respect for the former pirate, but, while he was leading to Snow's home, he wondered if he would feel something like sadness or jealousness when the moment came. Nothing of it happened. Aurora had received him with her beautiful smile. She could be with another man, but Phillip would always think that she was a beauty. Hook had greeted him after her, shaking hands with him. He looked remarkably better than the last time they'd seen each other.

The group of three spent about half an hour talking, the prince avoiding carefully the issues which could bring bad memories to the couple. Phillip observed them while they spoke: they were sitting together, holding hands and he just could admit that they were really happy. He could feel it, and that made him feel happy for them too, specially for Aurora. He was even starting to really like Killian Jones.

The conversation was cut when they heard a knock on the door. It was Jour.

- Phillip - he said when he saw the prince was there - I've been so busy preparing for everything that I didn't know you'd come - they shook hands in a friendly way- How are you?

- Fine, thanks. Ready to start.- he answered.

- Well, that's why I've come. Everyone's here and we'll start as soon as we three arrive the room. - Killian and Phillip nodded, but Aurora had something to say:

- You'd say four. - she said getting up after the two men.

- Aurora... - her brother started- You don't have to remember everything that's happened. Why don't you stay here and wait for us to finish? We'll tell you everything we decide.

- Why? I've been one of the people who've suffered that man's decisions the most. I've got the right to be there.

- You need rest - Phillip said, feeling as if he'd gone back in time and, at the same time, knowing that, like the first time he'd said that, she wouldn't listen to him.

- It's not negotiable. - she declared.

Killian smiled at his quite desperate brother- in- law.

- Let it be, mate. You don't know her as much as we do - he said referring to himself and Phillip, who was trying not to laugh.

Jour looked at the two men and then at his sister, who looked at him with a firm expression. He finally had to surrender.

.

David stood up on his seat on that big round table. All the quiet conversations finished in that exact moment and everyone looked at the king, who started to talk.

- Welcome again. As you all know, we're here to discuss about some censurable decisions that our colleague, King William, has made lately.

With the help of his wife, Hook, Aurora and Jour, he explained everything that had happened since William had known about the existence of a pirate living in his kingdom; how he'd imprisoned him without taking into account that he'd made up for his crimes and had been pardoned, how he hadn't wanted to listen to Snow or anyone and the most important fact: how he'd planned to kill an innocent man just to avoid problems.

Nobody else spoke until the story ended. Then, the murmurs started to rise again. David let them talk for some minutes and then he asked for silence again.

- I hope we all agree that this is an unnacceptable behaviour and that we must do something to prevent it for being repeated. - some of the rulers nodded. The king looked at everyone's faces before speaking again- So, what do you suggest?

King Midas was the first to break the silence.

- I think none of us thought that William would be so obsessed with what happened to him... - he said - I mean, if someone did something to my daughter... - he didn't complete the sentence, thinking about Abigail - Anyway, that kind of tragedy doesn't mean that he had to make someone who has nothing to do with it pay. It's not what a king does... maybe he doesn't deserve to be a king anymore. - some of the others approved what Midas had just said.

- I think we're exaggerating a bit - the Blue Fairy said, flying to the centre of the table- What he's done has no excuse, but he's always been a good king.

- But he's crazy - Jour replied.

- Blue's got a point there, - Snow admitted - Regina was a piece of work too, but we gave her a lot of opportunities, why wouldn't we do the same with William?

- And how many of them succeeded? - Phillip asked. - How much pain did she cause us until the last one worked?

- I think we will succeed as long as we don't just forgive and forget - Charming said. - He's got an obvious problem and we have to do something with it, we're not discussing that. By the way, we have to act quickly. He must know now that Killian's alive and we don't know if his obsessed mind is plotting something.

- In that case, we must keep him under a close surveillance - Jour said.

- He owes me - Killian spoke for the first time since the discussion had started - If he's a real gentleman, he would admit that and leave us alone.

- But what if... ?- Snow started.

- If he comes across someone like me? - Killian continued her sentence - I know.

- I think we must speak to him, tell him that we know what he did- David started.

- And that we tricked him - Jour couldn't help smiling when he added that five words.

- He's got the right to know that too - the Blue Fairy agreed.

- We should bring Felix too, as an evidence - Phillip added, remembering the lost boy. - Maybe if we make a deal with him or something like that, he'll be willing to collaborate.

- Hey, stop- Snow said- Are you assuming that we're going to pay him a visit?

- I guess so - Jour answered. - We can go and tell him 'Hey, William, guess what? The 'pirate' is alive and we've come to punish you for being a psychopath' - some of them smiled with the rookie's ideas.

- Let's develop that idea - Thomas' father suggested.

- Fine, so, some of us go to his castle and tell him all we know about him, we bring Felix with us and tell William whatever we decide to do with him. - David said.

- And we tell him something like 'we'll be watching you' - Jour added.

- Count on me - Phillip offered.

- What if he thinks we're all crazy and attacks us or something like that?- David asked.

- Let's take him by surprise then - Killian said.

- Have I heard well? Are you coming with us? - Phillip asked. Hook hesitated for a moment. He'd said that without thinking, unable to avoid thinking like the adventurer he was and he hadn't really thought about going to William's castle.

- I... I don't know. - he answered- I don't want to hide from him and I'd like to be there to help and see what happens but... - he looked at Aurora. - I want to stay here too - he concluded.

- I understand.- David said.

- Go - Aurora said to Killian, putting her hand on his arm - You must show William that you're alive and that he made a huge mistake.

It wasn't like she wanted to separate from Killian again but, after all, she knew that it was very likely to happen and she wasn't worried about it: it wouldn't be dangerous, just a 'work travel'.

- But... - he tried to resist. He'd already been absent for so much time and he didn't want to go away from Aurora again.

- I'll be fine. - she said.

- Well... - Jour started - I think Aurora's right. Why don't you join us? As a member of the quest, you have to return to the king who 'sent' you to let him know your story and he has to thank you for having done the task for him. - he said with a mischievous smile.

- How funny - Killian replied.

- It's true. - Aurora said - Go and spend some time in the sea, in the Jolly Roger before he's born. - she looked at him with a smile.

- I'll do it - he agreed with a sigh. She was right after all; once Allan was born, he surely wouldn't want (or be able) to go anywhere.

- We'll hurry up so we can return as soon as possible - David said meaningfully. Killian nodded.

- So... - the Blue Fairy spoke again - It's not clear what we're going to do with William yet.

- I suggest that we make him see that he has a problem and needs help - Snow said - Then we can offer him...

- A therapy with Archie?- David cut his wife.

- For example - she said. Everyone seemed to agree.

- But he'll have to prove that he's changed - Phillip continued - And we must keep an eye on him.

- That's the prize he'll have to pay - the Blue Fairy agreed.

- Yes, and the fact that he will look like a fool - Thomas' father added.

They talked about all the remaining details of the travel and, when the meeting ended, they'd decided that David, Jour, Killian and Phillip would travel to Eric's kingdom aboard the Jolly Roger. Maybe the prince would want to join them too in their way to William's castle. They'd tell him everything they'd agreed and that he had all the other kingdoms against him unless he accepted their offers. The journey would start to be prepared and the group would be able to leave Snow's kingdom in a couple of days.

.

After having been sitting in the room where the assembly had taken place, going for a walk in the gardens was the best plan Aurora could think of. The weather was quite cold, but the rain had disappeared completely a couple of days before. Killian was hugging her with his right arm while they walked.

- I promise to hurry up - he said, breaking the silence.

- Don't worry about that. - she replied, stopping and facing him.

- I don't want you to miss me too much - he said with a naughty smile. She opened her mouth - Now, seriously, I want to be here as soon as possible, before he arrives.

- You'll be. - he kissed her briefly.

- There's something I want to do before I leave - he said and, to Aurora's astonishment, he got down on one knee and extracted a ring from his pocket.- Will you marry this scoundrel? - he asked putting the ring on her finger.

She was so surprised that she needed a couple of seconds to answer.

- Of course I will - she finally said with teary eyes.

He stood up and kissed her fiercely, as happy as he hadn't expected to be when he'd thought about that moment. For her, as the princess she'd been educated to be, that was one of the moments she'd dreamt of when she was little, althought he wasn't the prince charming she'd expected then... Killian was better than that. She smiled widely at him when they stopped kissing and he did too. Suddenly, she separated from him, putting her hand on her belly.

- A kick - she simply said. He place his hand next to hers.

- Hey Allan, have you listened to that? She's said yes - he told their unborn son, making Aurora roll her eyes.

- You knew I would - she replied smiling.

- Of course. - they started to walk again, his good hand on her shoulder again. One more time, there was no need to say anything. To keep walking together was enough, feeling the happiness they only could feel when they were together, and nothing else mattered, they had the feeling that everything would be fine. The minutes passed and, finally, Aurora was the one to break that silence:

- How much time have you been planning this?- she asked with curiosity, feeling how the baby kicked again.

- Just a couple of days. I thought this was the right moment and I took the ring from the Jolly Roger. It was part of a treasure I found a lot of years ago.- he explained.

- It's beautiful - she commented.

- As you - he said almost instinctively. She smiled, remembering the first time they'd kissed. They'd said exactly the same two sentences then.

.

Three days after, the Jolly Roger was ready to start its journey. It was a cold and cloudy day and Killian had got up early to get prepared, not wanting to wake Aurora up until the moment to say goodbye came.

- Aurora... wake up. - she woke up and looked at him - I have to go now, alright? - she nodded. - No, don't get up, it's cold outside- he said when he realized that she had such intentions.

- Take care - she said, caressing his cheek.

- I will - he answered, kissing her. - You have to do it too, alright? - she nodded.

- I'll miss you- she said. He kissed her again and then, he leaded to say goodbye to his son.

- See you, lad, daddy's going to return soon but you have to be good to your mum while I'm away, alright? - he said, placing a kiss on her belly. One more time, Aurora wondered what would people think about the captain if they saw him doing that.

The moment was broken by a knock on the door.

- That must be your brother- he said. - I'll leave you two alone so you can say goodbye, alright? - he kissed her again, cupping her cheek with his good hand.

- I love you - she said.

- Me too.

With a smile, he went to the door and opened it, letting Jour (and Phillip) come into the bedroom.

He closed the door and waited for them in the corridor, thinking about the immediate future.

One more journey and, when he returned, they would be together forever and live like the family they were, with no obstacles in their way and just freedom to live however they wanted.


	25. Return to the Jolly Roger

**25. RETURN TO THE JOLLY ROGER.**

When, after having slept for two more hours, Aurora went out of her bedroom to have breakfast with Snow, she found the queen walking through the corridor, in front of her, going to the door she'd just closed.

- Good morning – Aurora said.

- Good morning for you too – Snow replied with a smile- I was going to look for you... well, that's pretty obvious. Are you hungry, honey?

-Yeah, I am. – she answered. The queen took her by her arm and they walked through the corridor together. - Anything about the Jolly Roger? - she asked.

- There wasn't any problem when it weighted anchor and, with this weather, everything must be going well. I was in the harbor until I lost its sight and I could see that your future husband was quite excited about the journey.

- I can say that. - Aurora answered with a smile, remembering the day in which they'd gone looking for Ariel - It's been a while since the last time he went somewhere on the Jolly Roger. He must be ecstatic right now... I'd like to see his face.

- Do you miss him?

- Well, I haven't had time for that, but wait until a week passes. By the way, we've been apart for so much time that a bit more than a month is not such a big deal. Althought, deep inside, I'd prefer that he'd stayed... - she remained silent for a moment- But it's the best decision we could have made... and he'll be fine, it's not like he's off to kill another beast- she added, as if she was trying to convince herself. Snow shook her head.

- You won't have time to miss him, you'll see. - she said. - We've got a lot of work to do too.- Aurora looked at her intrigued - Don't look at me like that, your son's coming in about six weeks and you haven't anything ready for him yet.

- You're right - she admitted, suddenly feeling worried for the amount of things to be prepared until the day came and for the day itself. Snow, as soon as she saw her face, interrupted her thoughts:

- Don't worry, I'll be there helping you. - she said, squeezing her arm. - It will be fun.

Glad to see that she would have the queen to guide her with that as she'd been doing during almost all her pregnancy, Aurora decided to bury her worries for the moment and to focus the story Snow had started to tell her about how she'd arranged everything for Emma's arrival.

- And with Red's help... - the queen was talking non-stop when suddenly, she realized something - How silly I am! You haven't met Red yet, or Belle... I should, no, I must introduce them to you... and Ella, how could I have forgotten about her?

The princess couldn't do anything but nodding. Snow didn't stop talking until they'd arrived the dinning room.

.

The wind messed his hair, the smell of the salty water filled his lungs and the sound of the waves hitting the ship was the only thing he could hear. How he'd missed them. How he'd missed that special sensation of freedom that he only could feel aboard the Jolly Roger. It was great to be there again.

Killian was standing on the quarterdeck hours after they'd left the harbor behind, staring at the horizon. The ship, helped by the wind, sailed really quickly, which was contributing to his good mood too: the quickest they moved, the sooner he'd return to Aurora's side. He looked at the clouds to check that it wouldn't start to rain and then, he started to observe what his companions were doing. It was really strange to think about himself on that moments, on his ship but surrounded by kings and princes ready to defend him in front of the psychopath. It was quite funny in its own way. His first crew, starting with Mr. Smee, should see him then.

He must have smiled with that thought because Phillip caught his attention from the deck.

- Hook! What's so funny? - he asked and joined him in the quarterdeck.

- How things change- Killian answered. Phillip looked at him puzzled for a couple of seconds and then, he agreed.

- You just have to look at us to see it.- he said. Hook nodded.

- Yeah... that's exactly what I was thinking of...- they remained silent for almost a minute, without having anything to talk about when, suddenly, Killian smiled again.

- What now?- Phillip asked.

- Do you remember when you visited me in the dungeons?

- Yes. - he didn't understand what was so funny about that, taking into account that he'd found the former pirate completely depressed.

- I promised to let you punch me- the captain specified. The prince smiled too.

- Things we do when we're desperate - he said.

- You can do it, you know. - Phillip looked at him surprised.

- Very funny.

- I'm serious. If someday you want to punch me, I won't stop you or make you apologize. It's a valuable debt.

- Good offer. If I were you I would take it - Jour, whose presence hadn't been noticed by any of them, said behind their backs.

- Alright, if you insist... - Phillip surrendered and, clapping his back, he returned to the deck, leaving Killian thinking about the same issue again. His crew should definitely see him then.

.

Three days after, Aurora was looking wide-eyed at every corner of the large bedroom Snow had already guided her to.

- Your brother left ir prepared for you to fill it.- the queen said while she approached the wooden crib which was near the bed, without knowing what to answer.

They'd arrived Aurora's kingdom about thirty minutes before and the princess was still overwhelmed, not only because of that bedroom, but her people's affection. Seeing her kingdom (which at least wasn't as deserted as she'd left it as she could see a little village near the castle) and her palace again was exciting enough, but she hadn't thought that she would be received so well: it seemed that everyone had approached to say hello (and congratulations), tell her how they'd missed her and ask about how she was... there were even two or three people who'd asked her (without any bad intentions) where she'd left 'her husband'. Nobody seemed to have anything against her or what she'd done in the past (changing Phillip for Killian, for example) and she'd wanted to greet everyone, really thankful for all the support she was receiving, which she hadn't expected.

After having had that improvised talk with the families and with a smile on her face, Snow had guided Aurora to her castle, which was much better than the one she remembered from the last time she'd been there, althought it was obvious that it hadn't been restored completely as its only inhabitant since the return had been Jour.

Finally, after having walked through the corridors she knew well, they'd ended up in that room. Her future bedroom. It reminded her of the one in Snow's castle that she was using those days, really different from the empty room she remembered. And all of that was because of her brother. Aurora felt really grateful to him and to Snow, for everything she'd done for her.

- Wow...- she started- I... I don't know what to say. - She thought about Killian and how he would react when he saw it and imagined them three spending time in that room. It was definitely a very good vision.

- Don't say anything then- the queen answered with a smile.

- Thank you.

- You don't need to say that. Your brother loves you, you know... and for me it's good to have someone to take care of since Emma and Henry aren't living here. - Aurora noticed a bit of sadness in that last sentence and approached Snow, taking her hands. Now that she was going to become a mother too, she could understand how the queen felt for not having her daughter with her. - Don't worry about me. So... - she changed the subject- are you happy?- the princess nodded- Everyone knows it, you've seen... what happened with Eric, William... and with the dragon.

- They're so kind... - was the only thing Aurora could say. Snow squeezed her hands.

- Why don't you rest from the journey while I go to see how's everything going here?- she asked.

- Can I go with you? - Aurora asked, using her best puppy eyes just in case it helped. That was her kingdom and she wanted to take part in its management.

- Okay- Snow sighed after thinking about it for a moment- As long as you take it easy. - she said with the tone she'd used to talk to Emma. The princess nodded again.

- I promise- she said.

In the afternoon, when the sun had almost disappeared from their sight, their carriage took them to Snow's kingdom again. Aurora had fallen asleep, her head resting on the queen's shoulder. Mary Margaret knew that she would need a good amount of sleep to get over all the tiredness of that day, but it had been worth.

.

They were almost there.

After a little more than two weeks of sailing almost non-stop, that morning they could see Eric's kingdom without needing to use a telescope. They were so close to it that they'd allowed themselves to have some extra time to relax. The four men were sitting on the deck, talking about nothing in particular.

- So, how's Ariel?- Phillip asked with curiosity.- I mean, it may sound ridiculous but I haven't seen a real mermaid before.

- She hasn't anything in particular - Jour answered.

- Not really - Killian agreed- She used to have fins instead of legs but apart from that...

- She's pretty, isn't she? - Jour continued- I wonder if all of them are like her.

- If you're interested, she's got six sisters - Hook replied with a smile- She surely won't have any problem to introduce you to them.

- Now I understand why my sister calls you 'stupid pirate' - the blond commented. In the days they'd been living together, they'd had time to talk about everything and had started to develop a good friendship, totally oposed to the bad relationship they'd had when they'd met each other until Jour had made up his mind.

- I don't know if I would be able to stand King Triton's anger, I mean, I know he isn't a bad guy but, you know, one of his daughters has already been 'stolen' by a human... - Phillip commented.

- Imagine you two - David said, referring to the prince and the other king - appearing in front of him asking for his permission to marry two of his other daughters and take them away from him.

Killian couldn't help laughing along with Charming.

- Very funny- Jour said- I prefer to look for someone for me in land, thanks.

- Mothers, be careful with you daughters, Jour and Phillip are single. - David said - Now, seriously, you two must be like the much sought-after bachelors in all the Enchanted Forest.

- Sincerely, I wouldn't mind if my daughter appeared one day with a young version of one of you, mates. I would trust him more than if he were a young version of me- Killian added.

- Trust me, if someday Aurora and you have a daughter, you won't let her go so easily, no matter who the boyfriend is- Charming said.

- You still prefered Neal- Killian insinuated. The king laughed.

- Enough talk - he said standing up. Everyone understood that the break was over.

When they arrived the shore, Eric was waiting for them in the harbor. The Jolly Roger's crew approached him, but the prince went directly to hug the captain. There had been a long time since they hadn't seen each other.

- Hey, look at you - Eric said- You look like a honest man now. - Killian laughed.

- That's the idea, mate- he answered. - Where's Ariel?

- In the castle, waiting for us. She's really excited about seeing you again. - he stared at the former pirate for a couple of seconds.- How did you do it? When everyone thought you were dead... everyone talked (and talks) about it.

- It's a long story. - Eric clapped his back.

- Oh, sorry, I haven't greeted you - he said to Jour, David and Phillip. After having done it, he spoke again- So, what is your plan.

.

When King William knew that there were two kings, two crown princes along with that damn pirate (whose survival was known by him) on his castle's door waiting to talk to him, he felt as if everything spinned around him. That could only mean that they were in the pirate's side, and against him, but what could he do? he had to receive them.

When they entered the throne room, where William was waiting for them as he'd done the day Killian and Aurora had been brought there, he saw that they had brought Felix with them. So they'd had him imprisoned all that time...

William didn't interrupt them when they told him everything they knew. 'You've came here to punish me, have you?' he asked.

- No- David said- We've come to make you a proposition. What you've done is awful, but we're willing to give you an opportunity as long as you assume that you have a problem.

- You don't understand anything - the host replied.

- We know what you've been through- Eric added- And it's really terrible, we know that too. But that doesn't mean that you have to make someone else pay.

- After all that I've teached you... all I've done for you and your sister - William said coldly as usual, staring at Jour.

- Precisely because of that we think you deserve this opportunity. We know you're not a murderer, but you need help. - he replied.

They needed to persuade the stubborn William with a long comversation, telling him that they would watch him so he wouldn't do anything to anyone anymore among a lot of more ideas. Finally, the king felt defeated and surrendered, accepting to do whatever they wanted him to do. In the end, what else could he do? Attack all that kings and future kings?

- But remember, you'll have to show everyone that you've got over this madness. That's the only way you'll be given a new chance.- David warned him.

In that moments, William looked like what he really was deep inside: a tired old man.

- Don't worry about your kingdom - Eric told him- My father and I will take good care of it.

.

When, hours after, they left the castle, Killian wasn't thinking about that king anymore. That issue was definitely from the past and then, the future was all that mattered. A future which started in that precise moment.

Everything was solved.

He could return home.

...

**Hi! Long time without saying anything to you. **

**First of all, thank you so much for all the follows and favourites... **

**To the guest who posted a review in chapter 21, thank you very much for your support!**

**If you remember, in that chapter I said that the fic was coming to its end, but then, while I was working on the following one, some new ideas came to my mind, so now I think this fic will last until chapter 30 or so.**

**But, for now, here you have this one. I'm not very excited about it, but it's something I had to talk about. **

**Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise.**

**Thanks everyone for reading!**


	26. Life

**26. LIFE.**

All those clothes were so tiny that Aurora couldn't assume that she had been that size once. She was in Snow's castle, looking at everything they'd bought for Allan during the last days: clothes, sheets, stuffed toys, bottles... as Snow had said, it had been fun, but really exhausting. Well, to be honest, she'd learned to live with exhaustion in the last days. Althought for months, she'd felt the tiredness in a lot of levels, then that there were just a couple of weeks until the baby was born, it had increased remarkably: Allan kicked and moved more than never, almost all the time, making her stay awake during long parts of most of the nights. His weight and her large belly didn't help either.

And she missed Killian. It wasn't like the other times, when she was so scared and worried about him and had no news about how he was, but she still missed him by her side.

But she couldn't complain because, if there was something that she hadn't been during that three weeks was alone. Snow was quite busy taking care of two kingdoms (althought Aurora's one could be considered as a mini-kingdom) but she'd spent a lot of time with her preparing for the boy's arrival and, if she couldn't, there was always someone to keep her company, usually Red or Ella. Snow had introduced them just a couple of days after Killian had left and the group had spent a lot of time together so Aurora had developed a good relationship with the two women.

She heard a knock on the door, followed by Snow's voice:

- It's me. - she said.

- Come in.

The queen opened the door and, smiling, she approached Aurora.

- Good news. - Snow said.- Everything's gone as we'd planned and the boys are on their way back here. You'll soon have Killian with you again. Just one more week.

Aurora smiled with excitement.

- That's great - she said. Snow approached her and sat by her side on the bed, moving some of the little objects that were scattered on it. - I know this is quite messy. - she added as an apology.

- Bah- the queen made a gesture with her hand as if she was getting rid of a fly- I was worse than you before Emma was born. I used to spread everything like this everytime I was given a new present for her... it made Charming get nervous sometimes but I liked it, I liked to imagine my daughter using all that stuff...- she stopped suddenly and her smile faded away. Aurora knew why: Snow had never had the chance to see that visions come true, she'd missed 28 long years of her baby girl's life. Maybe she even was unconciously doing with Aurora what she hadn't had the opportunity to do with Emma: guiding and taking care of her when she was pregnant with Henry. The princess rubbed her back, mumbling a quiet 'I'm sorry'. - No problem, don't worry about me. - Snow sighed- So... were you thinking of a mini-Killian playing with this?- she asked, taking a teddy bear.

- Not really. Sometimes I've tried to imagine how he will be, but I'm unable to do it. - Aurora answered.

- You'll see how he is very soon.

- Yeah, I will. - she agreed quietly, becoming paler. Snow's words had brought to her mind exactly what she feared the most at that moment. She was desiring to have her son in her arms and end up with the tiredness, the aches, the agitated hormones and everything and recover her body as (or almost as) it had always been but, on the other hand, as her due date approached, she was feeling more anxious about that moment and a lot of worrying questions about the process and herself filled her mind as days passed.

- Are you fine, honey? - Snow asked worried.

- Yeah, it's just that... - she hesitated for a moment- ... that I'm scared. - The queen looked at her with an indulgent look, making Aurora see that she understood what she meant and the princess felt quite relieved for having confessed that. - What if something goes wrong? What if I'm not strong enough, if I can't...? - on that days, she felt like weak and spoiled princess she used to be years before, unable to handle that particular situation.

- Don't worry, sweetheart. - Snow said, hugging her- Everything will be fine, you'll see. - she separeted from Aurora and looked her in the eyes- You've showed everyone how strong you are and you're going to make it, of course you will, you'll see.

- But if something happens... if something happens to him. - Aurora said, putting a hand on her belly.

- Nothing's going to happen - Mary Margaret comforted her- You'll be in good hands and at the first signal of something not going well, we've got a backup plan... more than one, in fact. We're not letting anything happen to you two, so don't worry about anything.

She sounded as calm and confident that Aurora started to calm herself too, althought she was still afraid. She sighed deeply and let Snow hug her again, letting her head rest on the queen's shoulder.

The silent and peaceful moment was broken by a knock on the door.

- Come in - Snow said. A servan appeared on the doorstep and, after bowing, he told them:

- Your majesty, your highness, Ms. Fa Mulan has just arrived with two companions.

Aurora's face brightened and Snow answered to the announcement immediately with a 'We'll meet them right now', quite intrigued about who that two companions were.

When they reached the place where the warrior was, they finally saw who they were: Belle and a tall and strong chinese man who couldn't be another than Shang, Mulan's misterious boyfriend.

- Hey - the warrior said, hugging her two friends. Belle hugged Snow while Mulan did the same with Aurora, asking her how she was. - I think you don't know Belle yet.

- Nice to meet you at last- Aurora said to the former librarian.

- Me too... can I hug you?

- Of course - she answered smiling. The happiness that Belle irradiated was contagious. - Thank you for all what you did for Killian.

- You're welcome. - Mulan coughed and they separated, guessing what she meant- There will be time to talk about it later.

- Aurora - the warrior started, as red as a beetroot - This is Shang...

The princess didn't know if her hormones had something to do with it, but she found her friend's boyfriend really attractive in every aspect. The warrior had made a really good choice.

- Mulan's told me a lot about you - he said.

- I can say the same.- she replied. - It's a pleasure to finally meet you. - it really was, what a man! She couldn't be happier for Mulan. She would have to tell her later.

After all the greetings, Snow guided everyone to a living room where they could speak calmly.

The first thing Mulan did was to tell how she'd taken the ocassion to call by to see Belle and how the former librarian had wanted to join her.

- I can't believe your husband has let you come here. - Snow told Belle.

- I needed a lot of persuasion, he's so overprotective. - she answered- I promised him that Shang would accompany me back home before the night comes. - the man nodded, confirming what she'd just said. Belle looked at Aurora, wanting to clarify the issue- I'm going to be a mother too. - she said, caressing her own little baby bump which hadn't been noticed before by the princess.

- Wow, congratulations - she said - I didn't know it... you're so... energetic.- she added, remembering that she'd never been so great during her entire pregnancy.

- I am- Belle agreed- Everybody tells me that, althought I have my bad times too.

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything and, in the afternoon, they said goodbye to Belle and Shang (who would return to his home either) and watched how they disappeared in the distance.

.

. (a week after).

The calendar said that they'd been sailing for two and a half weeks, but that was the last day of their journey: before the night came, they would be in Snow's castle again.

- Something's bothering you - Charming said to Killian, who was at the helm, but wasn't really paying attention at what he was doing, too lost in his own thoughts. - Are you nervous?

- About what?- the captaina asked.

- Being a father.- he simply answered. Killian sighed, he'd been unmasked. After finishing with all the William's issue, there was just one thing left to think about, and, althought he was happy about it, he was scared too (even terrified), and so he told David:

- Aye, sure I am. - he admitted.

- I know it's scary, but don't worry, Aurora and the baby will be fine.

- That's not what I'm worried about... well, not my main worry. - Charming looked at him intrigued- I don't know how to be a father, mate. I grew up without my own one since he did what he did, and he hadn't been exactly a good example before that. And I'm happy about having a son, of course I am, and I do love him, but I'm afraid of not being enough for him, of being unable to give him what he needs or hurt him for being a failure as a father... I don't want to disappoint him, but I have no idea about what to do... it's a huge responsibility, and I haven't taken one of them in all my life, I feel like I'm going to spoil everything. How are we supposed to do that? How does a guy like me become a good father?

There it was, he'd said everything that was running through his mind. The king, who had remained silent durint all that speech, stared at Killian for many seconds, thinking about what to say to him.

- Well... - he started- I didn't have the opportunity to raise my own daughter, so I'm afraid I'm not an expert on that subject... If I had known I would have invited Thomas to join us - Hook looked at him puzzled- A friend... doesn't matter. The thing is that you're going to do it well. Maybe you don't know how now, but you'll learn. Because you want to learn, don't you?

- Yeah.

- I'll tell you something. Do you remember that time in the cannery when I told you that my reason to fight was my family and, when I asked you for yours, you simply answered 'myself'? - Charming asked.

- You know I changed my mind long ago - Killian answered, without knowing what the king meant with that memory. - Now I totally agree with you.

- Yes, that's the point, you're not that scoundrel anymore and you love Aurora and your son, you've faced a dragon for them and you hadn't even met your boy, but you were willing to risk everything for him. And, as long as you keep wanting the best for him, you'll find the way to be a good father. You're not alone anymore, you know that. - 'The optimistic David attacking again', Killian thought, but he couldn't deny that he was right. He'd do anything for Allan. The king continued with his speech- And when you have your son in your arms, you'll know you'll be able to do anything, to face any dangers just to protect him. That's how I felt when Emma was born. - he made another pause- It's a real gift to be able to raise your son.

- I know, and I'm really grateful for that, specially everytime I remember the months in prison. Sometimes I thought I wouldn't get out of there in years and that my son would know me as the guy who never was there for him, as a stranger... and when, under the rocks, I thought he'd lost me... - his tone had become sadder with every word. He sighed. - I want to do it well, he's my son... and I love him. - he repeated.

- And that's all that you need. - David clapped Killian's back and the former pirate felt relieved, as if he was getting rid of a weight. He was still nervous and scared, but he had hope now- Well, enough worrying, stop the ship and let's have a drink. - he approached the railing of the quarterdeck - Jour! - the blond, who was staring at the sea on the deck, turned to face him.

- Tell me - he said.

- Call Phillip and bring some rum here, let's have a drink in honour of the future dad here.

- Going!- Jour answered and headed to perform the task.

Suddenly, David's eyes caught something in the sky: a dove with a message tied to one of its legs which was flying straight to him. Intrigued, he approached the bird and took the paper it brought. His eyes widened.

- Jour! - he shouted.

- What?- the blond asked, stopping in the middle of his way to the hold.

- Forget about the rum, look for something stronger. - he answered in a serious tone.

- But what...? - the young king had noticed that something was happening and went to the quarterdeck.

- Killian, forget about stopping the ship, we have to run... let me take the helm- David said. The captain looked at him with the same puzzled look as his brother- in- law, wondering what the hell had happened - It's Aurora - he finally told them - she's gone into labor. - two anxious faces stared at him at the same time.


	27. The blue of the sea

**27**.** THE BLUE OF THE SEA.**

_Aurora couldn't remember when exactly she'd started to feel that waves of pain. She just knew that, after breakfast, what she had thought were normal aches had turned out to be contractions which didn't disappear and whose intensity had increased as time'd passed. She'd had slightly ones during the previous days, but they couldn't compare to those ones. She'd started to feel scared. That could mean that the day had come a week before it was expected and, althought she'd known that it could happen, she wasn't prepared for that... and Killian hadn't come back yet.  
_

_Minutes... hours... the contractions didn't disappear, in fact, they hurted and lasted more and more, each time with less minutes to rest between them. __Luckily, Snow and Mulan hadn't left her alone yet when she had finally realized what was happening to her and hadn't moved from her side, trying to encourage and calm down the princess, whose nervousness had increased as time'd passed. __By midday it had become clear: it wasn't a false alarm, she really was having her baby. Snow, who was the only one who knew what to do in that situation, started to arrange everything:  
_

_- Alright, Mulan, stay with her - the warrior looked at the queen as if she'd told her to go on a dangerous mission.- I'll send a message to Victor and another to the Jolly Roger. The dad must be told about the news. I'll be back in less than ten minutes, I promise- she continued, staring at Aurora- Just focus on breathing, alright? Everything will be fine.  
_

_The warrior took Aurora's hand at the same time Snow was closing the bedroom's door, not knowing what to say or do. If it wasn't her best friend who was there beside her, she'd scape as soon as she'd see the opportunity. That was unknown for her and the fact that the princess' pain was nothing her overprotective warrior friend could defend her from with her sword made her feel scared too. What if something went wrong while Snow was out? _

_- Mulan, tell me someth... - Aurora's sentence was cut by a new wave of pain, which made her squeeze her friend's hand tighter. By that time, she couldn't even think clearly and wished everything finished soon... but it had just started. If she'd missed Killian before, then she really needed him to be there... if only he arrived in time...  
_

_- Breathe- Mulan reminded her. After what seemed to be an eternity, the princess' hand relaxed again. Mulan rubbed her back.- Are you fine? - Aurora nodded- It's going to be alright.  
_

_She didn't know what more to say. That less than ten minutes would be some of the longest ones the warrior had lived in her entire life and she felt really relieved when she heard Snow's footsteps on the other side of the door. _

_- Well, messages sent. Now we can only wait- the queen announced after entering the room and closing the door after her- Let's start to prepare everything._

_._

Aboard the Jolly Roger, nobody spoke more than necessary. In fact, Killian had only pronounced more than two words together when he'd asked Charming to give him the letter (he'd almost dragged it from the king's hands), commented that it was too early for his son to be born and that there had been hours since Snow had written that message, a fact that had started to make him feel anxious about how everything would be and how Aurora was. He finally told Jour where to find a bottle of Irish Whiskey and hadn't said anything but monosyllables since that.

- She's in good hands - Charming had reminded him. Hook had just nodded, it didn't take away his emotions. Jour, on the other hand, was very nervous too, but seemed to calm down a little.

In the following minutes, he'd tried to relax, but it was too late: his thoughts ran freely through his mind. The complete lack of information was driving him crazy again. He wondered how everything was going (taking into account the scarce information he had about the subject) and regretted not having hurried up more on their way back. What's more, on that moments, he regretted having made that trip and having gone away from Aurora's side. If something went wrong... no, that wouldn't happen. His son was a survivor, as him, and Aurora was one of the strongest women he'd ever met.

He finished his first glass of whiskey... He needed another one.

The Jolly Roger, his most valuable material posession, the quickest ship of them all, seemed like and old fisher's boat then. It could be made of all the magical wood in the world but, when he really needed it to be quick, it seemed to advance just a centimeter per minute. Damn ship.

He started to walk in circles on the deck, feeling the urgent need to be with Aurora. Some minutes passed until he stopped and laid his back on the main mast, staring at the sky and trying to think about something else. He couldn't.

By the time he'd realized the glass was empty again and he'd started to walk towards the bottle, David and Phillip were getting nervous too because of watching the future uncle and specially the future father, who had started to try to convice himself that he would arrive in time to give his wife-to-be some support. That was the only thing he'd be able to do.

.

_Dr. Frankenstein came into the bedroom a bit more than half an hour after Snow had sent him the message. Aurora liked that doctor, who had been treating her since she'd arrived that castle. The queen had said that nobody would be able to find a better doctor than him, and she'd soon discovered that she'd been right, not only because of the way he worked, which made her feel comfortable and even safe when he was there, but also because he'd been the one who'd treated Killian when he'd had the accident. Moreover, if Ruby had agreed to marry him, it was because he really was a man worth interacting with._

_The first thing Victor did after greeting everyone was to ask Aurora how she felt and, right after that, checking how everything was going._

_- It seems everything's going well- he spoke at last. - Your baby's in the right position, his vitals are great and there's no reason to think that there'll be any complications. This will be as normal as it can be. - Aurora nodded, feeling quite relieved._

_- Can you tell how much time it's going to take?- Snow asked._

_- There are still hours, of course, but I can't say how many. - he answered.  
_

_. _

After hours of navigation, they finally could see the shore. Killian had been moving from one spot of the ship to another, unable to stop during more than a minute in each one. His nervousness hadn't lowered a bit. He needed to know what was going on and it was really frustrating to be stuck on the ship, unable to do anything but waiting. Everybody knew he wasn't made to wait.

Phillip had suggested to play cards to fill that hours, but, after a couple of hands, Killian had been unable to focus on the game and had left the prince and Jour playing alone.

He stared at the place where the harbor was supposed to be. Less than an hour and that stage would have finished.

.

Mulan had finally found the way to scape from that stifling room. It wasn't like she didn't want to support her friend, but she was getting so nervous with the whole situation that she'd decided to wait on the other side of the door, guarding the room. By that time, Aurora was feeling strong contractions every few minutes and, in spite of being separated by a door, the warrior could hear her moan through the wood, along with Snow and Whale's voices reminding her to breathe and relax and telling her how well she was doing it among another encouraging sentences. Mulan sighed and caressed her sword, glad to be with Shang, who was too busy to think about having their own family for the moment.

.

Killian sighed with relieve when the Jolly Roger arrived the harbor in the sunset. Without losing any second, the four men prepared everything to get out of the ship.  
As soon as they were able to leave it, the captain started to run towards the castle, too anxious to stop to find a horse or something like that. Jour followed him while Charming and Phillip, as the only two minds able to think clearly, stayed aboard, organizing everything to leave the Jolly Roger.

Luckily, the castle wasn't too far from the harbor. They didn't say anything and just ran through its door, feeling their own heartbeats and their agitated breathing. Killian found himself running through never-ending corridors, as he'd been in his nightmare, wishing to arrive Aurora's bedroom, almost skidding in some corners. He didn't even feel the tiredness. Just a couple of minutes...

At the end of the last corridor, they found Mulan, standing as an inanimated armor. The warrior looked up when she heard them approaching.

- Hey, Mulan - Killian said stopping in front of her- Are you going to let me come in or you need my ID?

- Shut up and enter - the warrior answered, rolling her eyes. How could he be such an idiot in that situation?

Killian nodded and took a step forwards, taking the door's knocker and opening it. Jour stayed on the corridor with Mulan, catching his breath.

When the captain closed the door behind his back, he found Aurora lying on the bed, covered by the sheets and resting her head and back on an amount of pillows that he didn't bother to count. She was pale, seemed exhausted and was covered with sweat. Snow was beside her, taking her hand and caressing her forehead with the other. Too focused on dealing with a new wave of pain, the princess hadn't even noticed him when he'd entered. It seemed that the only one who'd done that had been Victor Frankenstein, who greeted him with a 'Hi, long time without seeing you' and a gesture. Killlian's brain didn't register how he'd answered to that.

After being paralyzed for many seconds because of what he was seeing, Hook finally reacted and approached the bed. Aurora noticed him when the pain had lowered a little:

- Killian...- she called him weakly, feeling happy to finally have him with her.

- Hey... - he greeted her taking her other hand (it was cold) and feeling his heart racing inside his chest- How are you? - she looked him in the eyes. Even in that state she was beautiful and strong enough to look lovingly at him.

- Glad to see you- she answered. What could she have told him instead, that she was in pain and exhausted? That was pretty obvious.

He kissed her, feeling that his stomach had gone somewhere far away from his body when her grasp on his hand thightened. He couldn't see her suffering like that and needed to gather all the strenght remaining inside him to stay calm for her.

- Ssshhh... I'm here... everything's gone well... It's over and I'm with you now... - he spoke in Aurora's ear while Victor reminded her to breath deeply.

- Excuse me if I don't show enough enthusiasm- she replied, finishing the sentence with a moan. Hook could feel the goosebumps all over his body while Snow was refreshing Aurora's neck with a wet towel. God, he'd just arrived there and he just wanted the time to rush and finish with that.

Killian took the ocassion to ask Victor how everything was going. He didn't even need to say anything. 'Everything's fine' the doctor said with an encouraging smile.

During the next minutes, the former pirate felt astonished by all the effort the princess was making. How he loved her... more than never.

- Okay, Aurora, we're almost there. - Frankenstein said- Just one more contraction and then, when I tell you to push, you do it, alright?

- You're doing it very well, sweetheart - Snow encouraged her.

Aurora nodded, too tired to show any emotions. She'd came to that point and she wouldn't let the worry, tiredness, pain or weakness win the battle.  
Suddenly, Killian had an idea: he released his girlfriend's hand and offered her his left one.

- Take it - he said. - You can squeeze it as strongly as you want, I'm not going to notice it. - she smiled weakly and did what he'd suggested.

The last contraction Whale had talked about came and, after some seconds of rest, it was followed by a whole hour of efforts which made Aurora squeeze his fake hand as tight as she could, sometimes until her knuckles became white. Killian felt as scared and anxious as usual, and also frustrated for being unable to do something to lower her pain. She was suffering so much...

Snow had taken the nurse role, helping Whale when he needed it and making sure that Aurora breathed properly because Killian was definitely unable to perform that task, too focused on trying to make her more comfortable by kissing her forehead, her hand, moving her hair from her face and refreshing her with the towel. Apart from dealing with all the emotions he was feeling.

As time passed, Aurora felt that her strenght was leaving her. By the end of the hour, she didn't even hear the voices which told her that she could do it and that everything was fine and about to end. Finally, Victor's voice was heard above any other noises:

- You've almost done it. This is the last push, I promise.

She breathed deeply and gathered the scarce strenght that remained in her body. Her hand squeezed Killian's again while the other did the same with a pillow.

Then, that last wave of intense pain faded away and her ears immediately perceived a new sound: the cry of her newborn son. Their Allan.


	28. The blue of the sea Part 2

**28. THE BLUE OF THE SEA. Part 2.**

A smile appeared in Aurora's face when she heard her baby cry. She didn't even feel the pain and a sensation of happiness and relieve extended through her whole body.

- You've been awesome - Killian, who was unable to stop smiling, whispered in her ear and kissed her lips right after that. How proud he was of her.

Still breathing heavily, she smiled widely at him as well and, in spite of the exhaustion that her face showed, he thought she'd never been so beautiful. Her face irradiated a kind of light that he hadn't seen before.

- Here he is... a healthy and really outgoing boy. - Whale said as he approached them, with their son on his arms, who had stopped crying and was wrapped in a blanket. - Congratulations- he added. They said 'thank you' at the same time and looked immediately at each other as if one of them had stolen the other's sentence.

When Victor changed his position to give the baby to Aurora, they at last could see his face for the first time. They would never forget that moment.

A pair of big blue eyes looked curiously at everything and, when Victor finally put Allan in Aurora's arms, they looked directly at her, as if the boy had immediately recognized his mother. She couldn't help letting some tears escape from her eyes. She finally had her baby in her arms... and, after the complicated first six months of pregnancy, he was fine, as healthy as a newborn could be; there was nothing to worry about. That was a kind of happiness and love she'd never experienced before. Looking at her son, she felt as if she didn't need anything but her family to be completely happy and that every bad moment and every tear, every travel to the Netherworld and every hour and day spent lying on a bed and all she'd been through during that long day had been worth... and she would go through that a million times if it was necessary, just for him.

Without looking away from Allan, Killian caressed his cheek with one finger, feeling his soft skin in contrast with his own one. He was so tiny, so helpless... and he was his son. He was finally there, fine and in Aurora's arms, and that was the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever seen. His family was safe... and he, after everything that had happened, was there, with them. He felt how his eyes went wet when, for a second, he took that fact into account, but he wouldn't let himself produce a single tear. He smiled instead at the same time he kept caressing his boy's cheek.

- Hey, lad, it's nice to see you at last. - he said softly. Aurora stopped staring at the baby to look at him, smiling widely. She wasn't the only one: attracted by his voice, Allan looked at him too with that blue eyes of him. The blue of his parents' ones. 'The blue of the sea' Killian thought, at the same time he was feeling how his heart doubled its already quick speed. The world seemed to had stopped for a moment and that speechless former pirate just could stare at his son's eyes, unable to find the words to describe what he was feeling: pride, thrill... the emotions he had inside and surfaced in the form of a wide smile were beyond any name he could think of. - Hey, - he repeated- you are really handsome.

- He truly is- Aurora agreed. Allan was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen, and he was hers and Killian's, what more could she ask for? - He's perfect.

- Like his mother.- the princess blushed. 'Don't be silly' she said. He kissed her forehead and, immediately, stared at their son again, as if he was attracted by a magnet. Aurora let her free hand run freely (and carefully) through Allan's dark blond hair and his pink cheeks. When she touched his little hands, he trapped one of her fingers with his own ones. It made Aurora cry again. Killian wiped away her tears with his right hand.

- He looks like you- he commented. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Snow went out of the bedroom and closed the door behind her back. She had to be going to tell Jour and the rest the good news.

- It's too soon to know it - she replied, smiling with teary eyes.

- Trust me, I can see it- he said winking at her. She laughed. - I know, I'm so humble...

- I love you - was the only thing she could say.

- I love you too - he kissed her lips one more time and, right after doing it, he looked at Allan again, without losing his smile, who would do it?

They heard how Snow returned to the room. She approached them and, smiling too, asked Aurora:

- How are you feeling, sweetheart?

- Tired... but great - she simply answered. Snow's smile widened and Whale, who had been working on a table, approached them too.

- I'm afraid I have to borrow the little one for some minutes. - he said. Aurora nodded and let the doctor take the boy from her arms. Allan complained a little for being separated from his mother's warmth. - Just ten minutes. - Victor added and, asking Snow to help him, they walked away from the bed. The princess rested her head on the pillows while they waited for the doctor to finish with his work. Finally, Snow told Killian to approach them with a gesture of her hand.

He separated from Aurora's side and went where the queen and the doctor were.

- I'm done with you, boy - Victor said to Allan, who looked at him with curiosity- I'm going to look after your mum now.

Killian took the place of the doctor when he'd headed to the bed. One more time, he couldn't look to another thing apart from his son. He put a finger on Allan's palm and he held it as he'd done with Aurora's one before. 'Daddy's here again' he whispered.

- Alright, now he needs to eat and then we'll clean him up and dress him. - Snow explained and, after a pause, she added- Why don't you carry him?

- Me?- Killian asked surprised.

- Yes, why not? - she answered.

- But I don't know how... - Allan was so fragile that his father was afraid of spoiling something.

- It's not difficult - Snow comforted him. - I'll teach you. - she picked up the boy.- Look...

With the appropiated instructions, Killian finally managed to carry his son in his arms. At first, he felt quite insecure and didn't allow himself to relax even a bit, afraid of dropping Allan if he did it. After a whole minute, he realized that he was really doing it and he could relax. Nothing would happen, the baby was safe in his arms. He let a new smile appear on his face.

- What did I tell you? - Snow asked, not waiting for an answer- There's nothing to worry about.

The queen was right... and her husband was too: '_When you have your son in your arms, you'll know you'll be able to do anything, to face any dangers just to protect him._' Killian couldn't agree more. Standing there, with his eyes fixed on his son, he felt stronger than never. Whoever or whatever that wanted to harm Allan or Aurora would have to kill him first because he wouldn't let it touch a single hair of their heads, no matter what it was: another dragon, Maleficent in any of her forms, a whole army... he felt able to face any of them... and defeat them.

He didn't know how many minutes he spent cradling the boy, unable to look at anything else and registering every single movement, even the slightlest ones. He just knew that, suddenly, he heard Victor's voice:

- Well, everything's over. Time to eat and rest. I'll leave you with Snow. I'll be around here - he clapped Killian's back- See you. - they thanked him and the doctor closed the door behind his back.

When Killian approached the bed to give the baby to Aurora, who was comfortably lying on the cleaned up bed, she was smiling widely, delighted to see her two men in that situation. Killian carrying their baby... that was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

.

The last time someone had looked through the window, the sky had been dark blue, but, on that moment, it had turned to black. Allan, who had already finished eating, was about to fall asleep in Aurora's arms. The princess was feeling the tiredness too, but she wanted to have her baby with her until he finally closed his eyes. But before that happened, there were people who had been waiting patiently to meet him.

Jour, as the newborn's uncle, was the first to enter the room. He went straight to his sister's side and sat in one of the sides of the bed (the one which wasn't occupied by Killian, who hadn't separated from his family for a single second).

- Hey Allan- Jour said smiling - Nice to meet you. - the boy looked at him with his eyes half-closed and yawned. His smile widened and he caressed his nephew's cheek. - He looks like you... and me - he told his sister proudly.

- What did I tell you? - Killian asked her.

They spent a couple of minutes talking, until the young king stood up and said:

- I'd better go now. You need to rest and Mulan won't forgive me if this boy falls asleep before she can meet him. - he sighed, shaking his head and, kissing Aurora's forehead, he told them goodnight and went out of the room.

Jour had just closed the door when Mulan opened it, followed by Phillip, Charming and Snow, who remained behind her husband and her two friends, not wanting to overwhelm Aurora or the baby. As it had happened with Jour, the group stayed for some minutes, but let them so they could rest. Mulan, Charming and Phillip said goodnight and headed to the door, but Snow still had something more to say.

- Whatever you need, you know where to find us- Snow told them, wondering if Mulan would be so overprotective to stand guard at the door again, but it didn't seem so since the warrior's face showed how exhausted she was. 'Too many emotions for a day' Snow thought.

- Thank you - Aurora said. Killian nodded to support her.

- It's nothing. - the queen answered- Tomorrow I'll go looking for Emma. She'll surely want to meet him as soon as possible.

Aurora gave Killian a meaningful glance.

- We hope so- the captain said- This boy needs to meet his godmother. - Snow smiled at them, wide-eyed.

- She'll be so excited...- she commented, really happy for her daughter.

- Jour is his godfather, of course- the princess added- But, althought we've chosen Emma, you can consider yourself like Allan's other godmother too. You've done so much for us...

Snow was ecstatic.

- And I'll always do- she said and, kissing everyone's cheeks (including Killian's) she told them goodnight and left the room.

Once the little family had been left alone, it just took a couple of minutes for Allan to close his eyes and fall asleep. His parents looked at how he breathed peacefully.

- I still can't believe it- Aurora whispered.

- Me neither- Killian confessed. After many silent seconds, he spoke again- Give him to me, I'll take him to the crib- the same crib Emma hadn't had the opportunity to use. Aurora kissed the boy's face and, being very careful, she gave him to the captain.

He headed to the crib, which was just a couple of steps from the bed, but, instead of placing Allan in it, he kept standing for almost a minute, as if he were unable to leave his son alone. He finally left him there, lying on his back and tucked him in carefully.

- Goodnight, my boy - he whispered, placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

He returned to Aurora's side, who was preparing herself to sleep too.

- Goodnight to you too- he kissed her - You don't know how much I love you right now. - she kissed him again in response.

- Come here, stupid pirate. - she said smiling.

- Not yet, I'm not sleepy. - he replied.

- Don't be silly, you need to rest. - she insisted.

- I'll be fine, don't worry- he didn't want to sleep. He just wanted to take care of her and their son while they were asleep. - I've spent a lot of sleepless nights.

Aurora was too exhausted to keep discussing that subject. She nodded and, after telling him goodnight, she closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. Killian turned off the light and sat on an armchair. No matter which his intentions were... ten minutes after he was sleeping as well, too exhausted to stay awake.


	29. Day one

**29. DAY ONE.  
**

In the middle of the night, only two or three hours after having fallen asleep, Killian and Aurora were suddenly awaken by the crying of their son.

- My god... - the captain mumbled, rubbing his sore neck. On the bed, Aurora had sat down and was yawning. He got up from the armchair and, trying to stretch his poor muscles, he lighted up a candle and approached the crib. - Do you think this is funny, lad? - he complained while he was picking up Allan. - Ssssshhhh, calm down, my boy. - it didn't work. - You don't need me to change your nappy, do you? - he asked worried. Aurora laughed.

- Bring him here. - she said with a smile on her tired face. He did what she'd said and, when she'd had the boy in her arms for almost a minute without being able to make him stop crying, she spoke again- I think he's just hungry... Can you carry him for a second?

- Of course - he said. Aurora prepared herself to feed Allan and, once the boy was eating, Killian walked towards the other side of the bed, lying there with a sigh. - Ouch, my poor back - he complained.

- If you had come to bed when I asked you... - she replied, looking at him.

- They should see me now... How many times I've slept on the floor and nothing's happened to me, but now I'm in pain just for having slept a couple of hours on an armchair.

- You're just untrained - she said smiling. - You'll get used to sleeping in uncomfortable places again when you return to work.

- Maybe... but the potential crew will have to learn to survive without me because I don't think I'll spend more than two weeks on the Jolly Roger now that I've got you two... Unless you come with me, of course.

-You're not thinking about making our son live surrounded by a group of sailors, are you?- she asked suspiciously, remembering the manners of their last crew (althought she hadn't had any problems with that men)... How were they, by the way?

- It's not precisely a good idea, is it?- he agreed. - But we can use the ship for private trips too, you know, just us three.- On his mind, many possibilities of travelling with his family appeared, making him smile widely - I can't wait to bring him to the Jolly Roger.

- We'll do it as soon as possible - she agreed. - I want him to know it as well.

- He'll love it - he said very convinced. - And when he grows up... - he didn't continue- Whatever, we'll have time to see him playing on the deck... I promise to hide the bottles of rum. - he winked at Aurora, making her laugh.

They didn't know how much time had passed when Allan decided that he'd eaten enough for the moment and was returned to his father's arms.

- That's it, my boy, you're a big eater, aren't you?- Killian said softly to him. Aurora rested her head on the captain's shoulder, looking at the baby.

- He's about to fall asleep again- she commented, looking at her son's half-closed eyes.

- That's good, I guess.

- It is, but Ella says that every night is different from the previous one, you can't know how it will be... maybe he doesn't fall asleep or cries a lot of times and maybe it's us who have to wake him up so he can eat.

- Alright, enough information. - he said, making her laugh. He then saw clear that there would still be a long road for them to adjust themselves to the new situation.

- I haven't shared with you half of the information the girls have given to me - she commented. They spoke in whispers, so they didn't disturb Allan.

- You haven't told me about how these weeks without me have been- he said.

- You neither. We've been quite busy, don't you think?

- Aye, we have. - he agreed with a sigh and then looked at Allan, who had already fallen asleep - He looks good when he's sleeping. - he commented.

- As his mother and grandmother, according to people - she suddenly made a pause and sighed - I wish my parents were here to meet him.

Killian kissed her forehead, not knowing what to say to comfort her, a thing that rarelly happened. He decided to change the subject.

- I'll bring this lad to the crib and then I'll tell you about my journey... If we don't fall asleep before. - he said with a smile. Aurora caressed her son's cheek and Killian brought him to the crib as he'd done before. He finally turned off the light and joined the princess in the bed, hugging her.

Surprisingly, they weren't sleepy yet, so they spent a big amount of minutes talking about everything they'd done in the other's absence. Killian told her about what they'd done aboard the Jolly Roger and the time he'd spent with Eric and Ariel. Then, Aurora talked about the visit to her kingdom, the bedroom Jour had prepared for them and everything she'd done with the girls. 'You have to see everything we've bought for Allan' was the last thing she said before feeling to sleepy and tired to continue. Killian nodded and kissed her, telling her goodnight. A minute before she'd closed her eyes, he was sleeping too.

Allan didn't wake them up during the rest of the night.

.

The golden sun was rising when Killian woke up. It reminded him of his past as a pirate: he would wake up very early after just a few hours of sleep if he had something important to do related to an adventure (or worse things). Very quietly, trying not to wake Aurora up, he got out of the bed and went straight to see how his son was. To his surprise, Allan was awake too.

- Good morning, lad - he whispered, leaning to the crib - You can't sleep either, can you? - he didn't know exactly what to do, so he decided to pick him up (wrapped in the blanket) and cradle him. Maybe he would fall asleep again in his arms. When he picked the boy up, he realized why he was awake so early- No, lad, no, no, no... - yes, the baby needed a nappy change.

What should he do now? He had no idea of how to perform that task and didn't want to try, afraid of spoiling something. And waking Aurora up was not an option... 'Think' he said to himself, walking in circles with the baby in his arms. Allan complained a little with such a walk.

- Ssssshhhh... we don't want to wake mommy up, do we? - he whispered. The boy looked at him with that blue eyes of his. - Alright, your nappy's dirty and your old daddy has no idea about changing it, so... - an idea popped into his mind - I'm afraid we'll have to wake auntie Snow up, yes, she'll know what to do... this is an emergency.

He went out of the bedroom (Aurora was still asleep) and walked through the corridors, protecting Allan from the cold of the morning with his arms. The boy didn't seem to be uncomfortable, in fact, he seemed really pleased with their 'little adventure' and looked curiously at everything around him.

When he arrived Snow's bedroom, he knocked discretely on the door, hoping to only wake up one of them two. The queen opened the door with sleepy eyes, but her face brightened when she saw who her visit was.

- Snow, I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you - he started as an apology- But we've got an emergency. - the former teacher, who was too busy cooing to the baby, looked up to meet his eyes.

- You need help with the nappy, don't you?- she guessed. Killian nodded. - Let's go.

Snow guided him back to his bedroom, asking him about how they'd spent the night. She even seemed to be enjoying that, in spite of having been waken up so early. Being very quiet, they entered the room and found Aurora still sleeping (Killian sighed with relieve). He finally watched how Snow performed the task, trying to memorize every step.

- It's... slightly disgusting- he observed.

- Don't be silly- the queen replied. - Here you are - she returned the baby to his arms- If he's not hungry, he'll fall asleep again, as I'll do now. See you later, daddy.

She squeezed his arm and, after caressing Allan's cheek, she went out of the room. Once they were left alone, Killian looked at the boy.

- You're not hugry, are you?- he whispered- Or is that you don't want to wake her up? - he asked, looking at Aurora- Aye, always a gentleman, like your daddy- he looked at his son as if he hadn't seen something so beautiful in all his life... it was, indeed. 'They should see Captain Hook now' he thought. - Look at your mum, nothing can disturb her sleep. She's beautiful, isn't she? - the baby yawned- You're sleepy... Do you want me to tell you a story?- it seemed stupid, in fact, Allan didn't understand a single word, but he felt good talking to him and it was like a natural thing to do with his son- Let's see... Once upon a time there was a mermaid called Ariel... or auntie Ariel, well, we'll come to that part later... so Ariel was the daughter of...

Five minutes before, Allan was completely asleep. Killian kissed his forehead carefully and placed him in the crib.

.

When Aurora woke up, the first thing she saw was a tray with her breakfast on the nearest table and Killian sitting on the other side of the bed.

- Good morning, beautiful- he said with his best smile.

- Good morning - she smiled. - Is this all for me?

- All for you - he confirmed. - Is everything to your highness' taste?

- Idiot- she shook her head- You know it is. - she looked at the crib where their son was sleeping. - Has he been there all the time? Hasn't he waken up?- she asked surprised.

- He was awake when I woke up - Killian explained- He needed a nappy change - it would be quite suspicious if he didn't tell her the truth.

- And...? - she inquired, really wanting to know what had happened.

- Snow did it- he explained, slightly annoyed. She couldn't avoid giggling a little. - But now I know how to do it. - he changed the subject- I've also told him a story... Ariel's story. We must let her and Eric know about the news, now that I think about it.

- We must- she agreed. - I can do it after finishing with this. - she added, taking a cupcake.

- We should wake Allan up before you write them, you know, he hasn't eaten for hours.

- That's true- she agreed- Wait a minute... you're behaving as a responsible father.

- Of course, what do you thing I'd do instead? Well, it can be quite shocking if you think about it.

- I like it. - she said- You'll be a great father, you know.

- I hope so.

- You know you've got me. We'll learn to do this. - he kissed her.

When the kiss was becoming more passionate, Allan woke up and started to cry. Killian couldn't avoid laughing.

- We'll need to get used to be interrupted - he commented. - I'll pick him up.

- No, wait, I want to do it myself - Aurora stopped him- I can't be in this bed forever, I need to walk even if it's just a few steps.

He didn't try to stop her, knowing that it would be useless. He observed as she walked towards the crib, picked up their son with a smile on her face and, talking kindly to him, she returned to the bed. Killian had to be looking at them as if he were stupid, but he was thinking again that he hadn't seen anything so beautiful and that made him feel so good in all his long life.

.

During all that day, the whole group (Phillip, Jour, Mulan...) had spent as much time as they could with the little family, althought Jour had had to go to their kingdom to share the good news with their people. Snow had been to the land without magic after breakfast and had brought Emma, Neal and Henry to visit them in the afternoon. The blonde had almost started to jump when they'd asked her to be Allan's godmother. Killian had even started to question that decision seeing her so upbeat... she was a little scaring. It seemed strange then, but he'd been in love with that crazy woman once, before he'd met the real Aurora... and she'd met the real Killian. It seemed so long ago...

That busy day was coming to its end and Killian was lying on the bed beside Aurora, who had Allan in her arms. The baby was in the process to fall asleep again and there was such a good weather for being in November that they'd opened a couple of centimetres of one of the windows. A soft wind was entering the room through it, but it wasn't enough to feel even a bit cold.

The minutes passed and that wind was becoming stronger with each of them. Killian got up and closed the window. When he was returning to the bed, he had a slight smile on his face.

The wind again. As in their first kiss, as in their first night in Neverland.

- What's on your mind? - Aurora asked.

- Doesn't the wind bring good memories to you? - was his answer. He lied on the bed again, hugging her with his left arm and their son with the other. Aurora nodded, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. - And do you know what I associate it with most right now?

- With what?- she looked him in the eyes.

- Freedom.


	30. Epilogue

**30. EPILOGUE.**

He was staring at the blue and red sky of the dawn. Aurora and their two-day-old son were still sleeping and he was thinking about everything that had happened and how his life had changed drastically in the last couple of years. It didn't even sound like truth: he? Captain Hook, the scoundrel, the despicable pirate having a family? And with a princess? Who would have seen that coming?

He'd left that life behind. He was a new man then, and many people were guilty for that: Emma, the Charmings, Bae, Belle, Red and Whale... but, in the end, everything was Aurora's fault. Because she'd saved him the nigh when everything had started. That first night in the Enchanted Forest in which he'd thought he had nothing to live for and she'd appeared unexpectedly, turning his world upside down, showing him that living was worth and transforming his darkest hours into new bright days. She was simply his angel.

The light was slowly filling the room. In that peaceful silence, he felt how Aurora hugged him with her right arm. He hadn't heard her coming.

- What are you thinking about?- she asked.

- About a serious conversation I once had with a spoiled princess- she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. - I've never thanked you for that. - he added, taking her by her waist.

- You have - she replied, looking him in the eyes.

He smiled too and kissed her, felling like the luckiest man on earth. Now he had everything he had thought he'd never have: a family with the woman he loved, friends, a promising future... he belonged somewhere, and with someone.

They kept standing where they were, watching the dawn, enjoying that peaceful moments before their son (their most valuable treasure by far) woke up and a new day officially started.

When he put his left arm around her shoulders as he'd done a lot of times, he noticed something, a detail he hadn't taken into account before: he hadn't wore his hook for months and he had no idea about where it was. Maybe the soldiers had thrown it away when they had arrested him or maybe William had kept it as a souvenir. It didn't matter to him, he didn't need it anymore.

Captain Hook had disappeared.

Now he was just Killian.

* * *

**Here it is, the end of this story. I know it's not perfect but ****I've learnt a lot about writing by doing this and ****I'm really happy with the fic and the experience. **

**But let's go with important stuff: A very big THANK YOU to all of you for reading it, posting a review, following or/and marking as favourite. THANKS TO EVERYONE. I hope you've enjoyed it and, you know, the fic will be here for everyone who wants to read it. **


End file.
